Cinq Secondes
by Quetzy
Summary: Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si Tris avait pris cinq secondes pour ramasser son arme avant d'entrer dans le laboratoire d'armement ? Une fin alternative au Tome 3. Attention : Spoilers. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Veronica Roth. J'espère que vous aimerez, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, c'est ma gourmandise préférée ;-)
1. Chapter 1

**Message de l'auteur : pour bien caler mon histoire sur celle de Veronica Roth, j'ai dû recopier certains passages de son livre. Ils sont en italique dans le texte. Il y en a beaucoup dans ce chapitre, mais ça s'estompe par la suite. J'espère que vous aimerez malgré tout.**

* * *

Cinq secondes, dans une toute une vie, ce n'est pas grand-chose. Mais parfois, ça peut tout changer.

* * *

**TRIS**

— _Caleb. Donne-moi le sac à dos._

— _Quoi ?_

_Je sors mon pistolet et je le braque sur lui._

— _Donne-moi le sac !_

— _Tris, non, me répond-il en secouant la tête. Non, je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça._

— _Pose ton arme ! rugit l'un des gardes au bout du couloir. Pose-la ou je tire !_

— _Je suis très résistante aux sérums, dis-je à mon frère. J'ai une chance de survivre à celui-ci. Toi, tu n'en as aucune. Donne-moi le sac à dos ou je te tire une balle dans la jambe et je le prends moi-même._

_Puis je hausse la voix à l'adresse des gardes :_

— _C'est mon otage ! Si vous approchez, je le tue !_

_A cet instant, Caleb me rappelle mon père. Son regard est triste et fatigué. Son menton est bleui par une barbe d'un jour. Il me tend le sac avec des mains tremblantes._

_Je le balance sur mon épaule et je mets mon frère entre moi et les gardes sans cesser de le viser._

— _Caleb, je t'aime._

_Ses yeux brillent de larmes tandis qu'il me répond :_

— _Moi aussi, je t'aime, Béatrice._

— _A terre ! crié-je pour être entendue des gardes._

_Caleb tombe à genoux._

— _Si je ne m'en sors pas, dis à Tobias que j'aurais vraiment voulu rester avec lui._

_Je pars à reculons en visant l'un des gardes par-dessus l'épaule de mon frère. J'inspire en stabilisant ma main. J'expire en tirant. L'homme pousse un cri de douleur et je me mets à courir. Le coup de feu résonne dans mes oreilles. Je fonce en zigzag, puis je plonge dans un tournant. Une balle se fiche dans le mur juste à côté de moi._

_Sans ralentir, j'ouvre le sac à dos et je sors les explosifs et le détonateur. J'entends les cris des gens qui arrivent en courant derrière moi._

_Vite. Vite._

_J'accélère à une vitesse dont je ne me savais pas capable et mes pas vibrent dans tout mon corps. Encore un tournant deux hommes gardent la porte détruite par Nita et son groupe. Tout en serrant les explosifs contre moi, je tire dans la jambe de l'un et dans la poitrine de l'autre. _

_Le premier fait mine de prendre son arme. Je vise de nouveau et tire en fermant les yeux. Il ne bouge plus._

_Je tourne dans le petit couloir et je fonce à la porte intérieure du labo. A toute vitesse, je plaque le boitier d'explosifs sur la barre en métal qui relie les battants. Je retourne m'abriter derrière le mur, j'appuie sur le détonateur et je me couvre les oreilles._

_La déflagration me projette en avant. Mon pistolet glisse par terre. Des éclats de verre et de métal jaillissent dans l'air et pleuvent sur moi. J'entends toujours l'explosion quand je retire mes mains et je me relève tout étourdie, les jambes en coton._

Je prends cinq secondes pour ramasser mon arme, et c'est alors que _les gardes surgissent en tirant. Je reçois une balle dans le bras _qui tient le pistolet_. Je hurle en plaquant une main sur ma blessure. La vision brouillée, je me précipite en titubant vers la porte béante._

_Au-delà se trouve un petit vestibule et, au fond, une porte vitrée à double battant, sans système de fermeture. A travers les vitres, je vois le Labo d'armement, avec ses rangées de machines, d'appareils aux couleurs sombres et de flacons de sérum, éclairés par en dessous comme des objets de collection. J'entends une sorte de chuintement, et je sais que le sérum de mort a commencé à se disperser dans l'air. Mais les gardes sont sur mes talons, je n'ai pas le temps d'enfiler la combinaison de protection pour en retarder l'effet._

_Je sais aussi, au fond de moi, que je peux survivre à ça._

_J'entre dans le vestibule._

Je sais que je peux survivre. Je le sais, je le dois et je le veux.

* * *

_Le sérum de mort a une odeur âcre et épicée, et mes poumons le rejettent dès la première bouffée. Je tousse, je crachote, et je me fais avaler par l'obscurité._

_ Je tombe à genoux. C'est comme si on avait remplacé tout mon sang par de la mélasse et mes os par du plomb. Un fil invisible me tire vers le sommeil, mais je veux rester éveillée. C'est important que je garde cette volonté-là. Je m'imagine cette volonté, ce désir, en train de brûler telle une flamme dans ma poitrine._

_ La tension du fil s'accentue et j'attise la flamme avec des noms : Tobias Caleb Christina Matthew Cara Uriah Zeke._

_ Mais je me sens céder sous le poids du sérum. Je m'écroule et mon bras blessé s'écrase contre le carrelage. Je dérive..._

_« Ce serait si doux de te laisser flotter, me dit une voix dans ma tête. De voir où ça te mène... »_

_Mais le feu, le feu._

_ Le désir de vivre._

_ Je ne suis pas encore vaincue. Non._

_ J'ai l'impression de creuser dans mon propre esprit. J'ai du mal à me rappeler ce que je suis venue faire ici, et pourquoi je tiens tant à me décharger de ce poids délicieux. Mais soudain mes doigts qui grattent trouvent ce que je cherchais : le visage de ma mère, et les angles bizarres que dessinent ses membres sur le trottoir, et le sang qui coule de la poitrine de mon père._

_« Mais ils sont morts, me dit la voix. Tu pourrais aller les retrouver. »_

_« Ils sont morts pour me sauver », vient la réponse._

_Et j'ai une chose à accomplir en retour. Je dois éviter à d'autres de tout perdre. Je dois sauver la ville et ceux qu'aimaient mon père et ma mère._

_ Le feu, le feu. Il fait rage en moi. Le feu de camp se change en feu de l'enfer et mon corps lui sert de combustible. Je le sens qui court en moi, grignotant le poids. Rien ne peut plus me tuer maintenant je suis forte, invincible, éternelle._

_ Je sens le sérum qui s'accroche à ma peau comme de l'huile, mais l'obscurité recule. J'abats une main lourde sur le carrelage pour me donner une impulsion et je me relève._

_ Pliée en deux, je pousse la porte d'un coup d'épaule et elle s'ouvre dans un grincement de joints qui se séparent. J'y suis. J'y suis._

_ Mais je ne suis pas seule._ Je ne sais pas où je trouve le réflexe, mais je braque mon pistolet droit devant moi.

Baisse ton arme_, m'ordonne David. Bonjour Tris._

* * *

— _Comment as-tu fait pour te vacciner contre le sérum de mort ? me demande-t-il._

_Il est toujours dans son fauteuil roulant, et me braque avec un pistolet._

_Je cligne des paupières, encore étourdie. _Mais je parviens à le garder en joue, en espérant avoir l'air aussi menaçante que je le souhaite.

— _Je ne me suis pas vaccinée._

— _Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile. On ne peut pas survivre au sérum de mort sans vaccin, et je suis le seul à en avoir un._

_Je me contente de le fixer sans trop savoir quoi dire. Je ne me suis pas vaccinée. Le fait que je sois encore debout est impossible. Que pourrais-je lui dire de plus ?_

— _J'imagine que cela n'a plus d'importance, maintenant, reprend-il._

— _Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? bredouillé-je._

_J'ai l'impression que ma bouche est énorme et j'ai du mal à remuer les lèvres. Je ressens toujours cette espèce de poids huileux sur ma peau, comme si la mort s'accrochait encore à moi après que je l'ai vaincue._

Je raffermis ma prise sur mon pistolet, heureuse d'avoir eu la présence d'esprit de le ramasser après l'explosion. Le contact du métal froid dans ma main me raccroche à la réalité, et me tient un peu plus éloignée de ce marasme dans lequel je semble flotter.

— _Je savais que tu préparais quelque chose, me répond David. Tu as traîné toute la semaine avec des GD, Tris. Tu croyais que je ne m'en apercevrais pas ?_

_Il secoue la tête._

— _Là-dessus, ton amie Cara se fait prendre en train de trafiquer l'éclairage. Mais elle a eu le réflexe de boire le sérum de paix qu'elle avait sur elle avant de pouvoir nous apprendre quoi que ce soit. Alors je suis venu ici, au cas où. C'est triste, mais je ne suis pas surpris de te voir._

— _Vous êtes venu seul ? demandé-je. C'est pas très malin._

J'appuie mes dires en ajustant ma prise sur mon pistolet, et en visant sa tête.

_Il me jette un regard oblique._

— _Je te signale que _moi aussi_ je suis armé, et _qui plus est_ immunisé contre le sérum. Tu ne peux pas te battre contre moi, _tu tiens à peine debout malgré toute ta volonté à me prouver le contraire_. Je ne vois donc pas comment tu pourrais voler quoi que ce soit alors que je te tiens en joue. J'ai bien peur que tu n'aies fait tout ceci pour rien, et au prix de ta vie. Puisque le sérum ne t'a pas tuée, c'est moi qui vais le faire. Je suis sûr que tu comprends – officiellement, nous n'appliquons pas la peine capitale, mais je ne peux pas te laisser vivre après cela._

_Il croit que je suis là pour voler les dispositifs de réinitialisation, pas pour en déclencher un. C'est parfaitement logique..._

_J'essaie de garder une expression neutre, bien que je sois à peu près sûre que les muscles de mon visage sont encore relâchés. Mes yeux balaient la pièce à la recherche du dispositif de dispersion du sérum d'oubli. J'étais là quand Matthew a tout décrit à Caleb par le menu : un boitier noir avec un pavé numérique, marqué par un bout de scotch bleu portant un numéro. C'est l'un des seuls objets posés sur la paillasse le long du mur de gauche, à peine à plus d'un mètre de moi. Mais si je bouge, il me tue. _

A moins que je ne bluffe. Je baisse alors mon arme, mais je ne la lâche pas.

_Je vais devoir attendre le bon moment, et agir vite._ En espérant que mes réflexes seront aussi aiguisés que d'habitude.

— Enfin un peu de bon sens, déclare-t-il. Tu sais que tu n'as aucune chance, tu fais bien de te rendre, même si ça ne changera rien au destin que je te réserve.

— _Je sais ce que vous avez fait, dis-je._

_Je commence à reculer, en espérant que mon accusation va le distraire._

— _Je sais que vous avez conçu la simulation d'attaque. Je sais que vous êtes responsable de la mort de mes parents ; de ma mère. Je le sais._

— _Je ne suis pas responsable de sa mort ! s'insurge David, les mots sortant de sa bouche comme d'une sarbacane, trop vite et trop fort. Je l'ai prévenue juste avant l'attaque pour qu'elle ait le temps de vous mettre à l'abri. Si elle s'était tenue tranquille, elle serait encore en vie. Mais c'était une écervelée qui ne comprenait pas qu'on doit faire des sacrifices pour le bien du plus grand nombre. Et elle en est morte !_

_Je le dévisage, perplexe. Quelque chose m'interpelle dans sa réaction, dans son regard voilé, quelque chose qu'il a marmonné quand Nita lui a injecté le sérum de peur, quelque chose à propos d'elle._

— _Vous l'aimiez ? Toutes ces années pendant lesquelles elle vous a écrit... Si vous ne vouliez pas qu'elle reste là-bas... Si vous lui avez dit que vous ne pouviez plus lire ses rapports après son mariage avec mon père, c'était parce que..._

_Il reste immobile comme une statue, un homme de pierre. _J'en profite pour reculer encore d'un pas, et je sens qu'avec les minutes qui s'égrènent, je reprends peu à peu contrôle sur mon corps. Le sérum de mort se dissipe en moi...

— _Oui, m'avoue-t-il. Mais c'est du passé._

_Ce doit être pour cela qu'il m'a accueillie dans son cercle rapproché. Parce que je lui ressemble, que j'ai ses cheveux et sa voix. Parce qu'il a passé sa vie à essayer de l'atteindre sans jamais saisir autre chose que du vide._

_J'entends des pas dans le couloir. Les gardes arrivent. Parfait – ils vont m'être utiles. Ca m'arrange qu'ils s'exposent au sérum d'oubli et le transmettent au reste de la population. Espérons qu'ils attendront que l'air soit purifié du sérum de mort._

Je dois encore gagner du temps, je dois le faire parler.

— _Ma mère n'était pas une écervelée. Au contraire, elle savait quelque chose que vous n'avez jamais compris : quand on prend la vie d'un autre, on n'accomplit pas un sacrifice, on commet un crime._

_Je fais un nouveau pas en arrière en ajoutant :_

— _Elle m'a tout appris sur ce qu'est un véritable sacrifice. Qu'il doit être fait par amour, non par aversion irrationnelle pour les gènes des autres. Qu'il doit être fait par nécessité, pas avant d'avoir épuisé toutes les autres possibilités. Qu'il doit être fait pour ceux qui ont besoin de notre force parce qu'ils n'en ont pas assez. C'est pour ça que je dois vous empêcher de « sacrifier » tous ces gens et leur mémoire. Que je dois débarrasser le monde de vous une bonne fois pour toutes._

— Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? En faisant tout sauter, comme tes petits camarades GD la dernière fois ? Oui bien en me tuant froidement ? Dans les deux cas, cet acte ferait de toi une tueuse, et je ne crois que ta mère en serait fière.

— Je crois que c'est la première fois depuis que je vous connais que je suis d'accord avec vous David. Mais encore une fois, vous vous trompez.

_Puis, après une pause :_

— _Je ne suis pas venue ici pour voler quelque chose, David. Ni pour vous tuer. Même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque..._

C'est le moment de vérité. Je braque mon arme sur lui et lui vise son bras droit, celui qui tient son arme. Je suis rapide, mais il a l'avantage de ne pas être affecté par le sérum de mort. La balle atteint son but, mais après que lui aussi ait tiré.

Tout se passe très vite. _Je me jette sur le boitier_, et je sens_ la douleur se _répandre_ dans tout mon corps quand la balle me touche. _

_J'entends encore Caleb répéter le code à Matthew. D'une main secouée de tremblements, je tape les chiffres sur le pavé numérique._

_David tire une deuxième fois._

_Une nouvelle vague de douleur m'assaille et ma vision se tache de points noirs, mais j'entends toujours la voix de mon frère. Le bouton vert._

_Tellement mal._

_Comment est-ce possible, alors que mon corps est si engourdi ?_

_Je chancelle et je plaque la main sur le pavé numérique tout en m'affalant. Le bouton vert s'allume._

_J'entends un bip et le bruit d'un mécanisme qui mouline._

_Je m'effondre. Quelque chose de chaud coule dans mon cou et sous ma joue. Rouge. Le sang est d'une drôle de couleur. Foncée._

_Du coin de l'oeil, j'entrevois David affaissé dans son fauteuil._

_Et ma mère arrive derrière lui._

_Elle porte les mêmes vêtements que la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, du gris des Altruistes, tâchés de son sang, les bras nus, révélant son tatouage. On voit encore les trous faits par les balles dans sa chemise et, en dessous, le rouge de ses plaies. Mais elles ne saignent plus, comme si le temps s'était arrêté pour elle. Elle a noué ses cheveux blond cendré en chignon, mais quelques mèches folles encadrent son visage d'or._

_Je sais qu'elle ne peut pas être vivante ; ce que je ne sais pas, c'est si je délire parce que j'ai perdu trop de sang, si le sérum de mort m'embrouille l'esprit, ou si c'est encore autre chose._

_Elle s'agenouille à côté de moi et pose une main fraîche sur ma joue._

— _Bonjour Béatrice, me dit-elle en souriant._

— _Ca y est, c'est fini ? demandé-je, sans savoir si je prononce réellement les mots ou si elle les lit dans mon esprit._

— _Oui, me répond-elle, les yeux brillants de larmes. Ma fille chérie, tu as été admirable._

Elle s'arrête et me regarde, un air triste dans le regard qui contredit le sourire sur ses lèvres.

— J'aimerais tant t'emmener avec moi, murmure-t-elle en laissant couler ses larmes. Mais je n'ai pas le droit d'être égoïste, je suis une Altruiste. Ton heure n'est pas encore venue, mais l'épreuve qui t'attend sera la plus difficile.

Une épreuve ? Encore ? Je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas, je veux dormir, là, maintenant...

J'ai envie de fermer les yeux et de me laisser happer par ce fil qui me tire. Mais j'entends la voix de ma mère, et j'ai l'impression qu'elle me secoue.

— Ne t'endors pas Béatrice ! implore-t-elle. Tu dois combattre ton corps qui veut abandonner. Tu dois tenir encore, et sortir d'ici. Caleb est toujours dehors, il prendra soin de toi.

— Je ne peux pas maman... Je...

— Bats-toi ! Tu es une Audacieuse, tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner !

— Je suis fatiguée, maman... Je suis fatiguée de me battre...

Je sens mes yeux qui se ferment. Il serait tellement doux de me laisser aller... J'ai tellement mal...

— Rappelle-toi la dernière chose que t'as dit Tobias, me dit-elle. Rappelle-toi !

Tobias... _J'étouffe un sanglot tandis que l'image de Tobias surgit dans ma tête et que je repense à son regard, si sombre et profond, à ses mains, si chaudes et si fortes, la première fois que nous nous sommes retrouvés face à face._

Puis la dernière image que j'ai de lui me revient à l'esprit. Son regard. _La flèche de bleu plus clair dans son oeil gauche, et ce bleu sombre qui me donne une sensation d'enveloppement et de sécurité._

Et les derniers mots qu'il m'a dit résonnent dans mon esprit :

— _Moi aussi, je t'aime. A bientôt._

« A bientôt. » Oui Tobias, à bientôt. Je vais y arriver, je vais me battre, une dernière fois. Pour toi. Pour nous.

Je serre les dents et je frappe le sol de la main aussi fort que je le peux. Le choc résonne dans tout mon corps et fait reculer brièvement l'engourdissement qui commençait à me gagner. C'est contre moi que je me bats, contre mon propre corps qui est blessé et n'aspire qu'à se reposer, à abandonner. Je sais que je perds beaucoup de sang, et c'est probablement ça qui risque de me tuer. C'est une course contre la montre, je dois faire vite, alors que je ne peux aller que très lentement. Si je dois m'en sortir, c'est ma volonté qui fera la différence.

Je ne peux pas marcher, je suis trop faible. Alors je rampe. Mon bras blessé traine inerte à côté de moi, c'est à la force d'un seul bras que je prends appui sur le sol pour me propulser en avant.

Avancer, coute que coute.

Je ne vois plus ma mère, elle devait être une hallucination, mais elle a provoqué un déclic en moi. Je peux y arriver. Pour elle, pour Tobias. Je vais y arriver.


	2. Chapter 2

**Message de l'auteur : pour bien caler mon histoire sur celle de Veronica Roth, j'ai dû recopier certains passages de son livre. Ils sont en italique dans le texte. Il y en a beaucoup dans ce chapitre, mais ça s'estompe par la suite. J'espère que vous aimerez malgré tout.**

* * *

TOBIAS

_ Le retour est long et se fait dans le noir. Je regarde la lune se cacher et ressurgir derrière les nuages tandis qu'on tressaute sur la route défoncée. Quand on arrive à la limite extérieure da la ville, il recommence à neiger, à gros flocons légers qui virevoltent devant les phares. Je me demande si Tris, elle aussi, les regarde balayer les trottoirs et s'amonceler autour des avions sur la piste d'atterrissage._

_Je me demande si le monde où je vais la rejoindre est devenu meilleur depuis que je l'ai quitté, peuplé de gens qui ont oublié de que signifie avoir des gènes « purs »._

_Christina se penche en avant pour me murmurer à l'oreille :_

— _Alors, tu l'as fait ? Ca a marché ?_

_Je hoche la tête en croisant son regard dans le rétroviseur et je la vois qui plaque les mains sur ses joues avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Je sais ce qu'elle ressent : le sentiment d'être enfin à l'abri. On est tous sauvés._

— _Et toi, tu as pu vacciner ta famille ? questionné-je._

— _Ouais ! On les a retrouvées avec les Loyalistes dans la tour Hancock. Mais l'heure prévue pour la réinitialisation est passée. On dirait que Tris et Caleb ont réussi._

_Hana et Zeke échangent à voix basse des commentaires erronés sur le monde étrange qu'ils découvrent derrière les vitres de la camionnette. Amar leur fournit des explications rudimentaires, et sa façon de quitter la route des yeux toutes les trois minutes pour les regarder dans le rétro me stresse. Chaque fois qu'il dévie vers un lampadaire ou une barrière, je tâche de me détendre en me concentrant sur la neige qui tombe._

_J'ai toujours détesté l'espèce de vide engendré par l'hiver, les paysages nus et la grisaille où se confondent la terre et le ciel, les arbres ramenés à des squelettes et la ville muée en zone déserte. _Pour moi, l'hiver a toujours été « la saison morte _». Peut-être que cette année, j'arriverai à voir les choses autrement._

_On franchit les grilles du complexe et Amar se gare devant l'entrée, abandonnée par les gardes. Quand on descend de la camionnette, Zeke prend sa mère par la main tandis qu'elle avance tant bien que mal dans la neige._

_Une fois dans le complexe, j'acquiers la certitude que Caleb a réussi, parce que tout le monde a disparu. Ca ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose : qu'ils ont été réinitialisés et leur souvenirs effacés._

— _Mais où sont-ils tous ? s'inquiète Amar._

_On passe le check-point sans s'arrêter. De l'autre côté, j'aperçois Cara. Elle a la moitié du visage gonflé et un bandage sur la tête, mais ce qui m'alarme le plus, c'est son expression._

— _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _

— Tobias, je...

— _Où est Tris ?_

— _Je suis désolée, Tobias._

— _Désolée pour quoi ? s'énerve Christina. Tu vas nous dire ce qui s'est passé ?_

— _Tris est entrée dans le Labo d'armement à la place de Caleb, dit enfin Cara. Elle a survécu au sérum de mort et réussi à disperser le sérum d'oubli, mais... elle... elle s'est fait tirer dessus._

_La plupart du temps, je sais quand les gens mentent, et Cara doit mentir parce que Tris est vivante, avec ses yeux brillants et ses joues qui s'empourprent sous l'effort et sa petite charpente pleine de puissance et de force, debout dans un rayon de lumière dans le jardin couvert. Tris est toujours vivante, elle ne me laisserait pas tout seul, elle ne serait jamais entrée dans le labo d'armement à la place de Caleb._

— _Non, dit Christina en secouant la tête. C'est impossible. Il y a forcément une erreur._

_Les yeux de Cara se remplissent de larmes._

_C'est là que je me rends à l'évidence : bien sûr que si, Tris est du genre à entrer dans le Labo d'armement à la place de Caleb._

_Evidemment._

Ma vue commence à se brouiller_, _les sons_ me parviennent étouffés, comme si j'avais plongé la tête sous l'eau_. J'aperçois Christina qui attrape Cara par le col et la secoue. Je la vois hurler mais c'est à peine si je comprends ce qu'elle dit :

— Dis-moi qu'elle n'est pas morte ! Dis-moi qu'elle a survécu !

— Elle a survécu, répond Cara. Mais elle a perdu énormément de sang. Et...

— Et quoi ? !

« Survécu ». Ce mot perce le brouillard qui m'entoure.

— Le pronostic vital est engagé, répond Cara en fondant en larmes. Les médecins du complexe sont dans les vapes, y'a personne pour l'opérer et la transfuser, on ne sait même pas de quel groupe sanguin elle est ! On... Je ne sais pas si on va pouvoir la sauver...

— Elle est vivante...

J'ai parlé. Et ça m'a permis de reprendre pied dans cet enfer qu'est devenu la réalité. Tris est gravement blessée, elle peut mourir, mais elle est encore en vie.

— Tobias, reprend Cara. Il n'y a personne d'assez qualifié et conscient pour la soigner. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on peut faire...

— S'il n'y a personne ici, alors il faut aller ailleurs.

— Mais où ? ! Dans la marge ? !

— Non, à Chicago.

C'est Christina qui a parlé cette fois. Elle a compris ce que j'avais en tête. Elle est comme moi, elle s'accroche au moindre espoir, elle ne baisse pas les bras. Christina est comme moi, comme Tris, elle va se battre jusqu'au bout.

— Amar, l'interpellé-je. Tu retournes à Chicago avec Chris et tu trouves ma mère. Tu lui expliques la situation, et tu reviens avec tous les médecins Erudits qui sont encore en vie.

— Tris ne tiendra peut-être pas jusqu'à leur retour, insiste Cara.

Je la fusille du regard, et je la vois reculer un peu.

— Cara, dis-je en essayant de contenir la fureur dans ma voix. Soit tu es avec nous et tu arrêtes ton petit jeu de pessimiste tout de suite ! Soit tu es contre nous et dans ce cas, je te conseille d'aller te planquer quelque part en sécurité, parce que je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais réussir à garder mon calme.

Je vois la terreur apparaitre dans ses yeux. Elle a peur de moi. C'est parfait. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un obstacle en plus.

— Je... bredouille-t-elle. Je suis avec vous.

— Bien. Alors conduis-moi à elle.

Je m'apprête à la suivre mais Christina me retient par la main.

— Fais la tenir, me murmure-t-elle.

J'acquiesce. Mon regard se pose sur Amar. Pas besoin de se parler, je sais qu'il est de mon côté, et qu'il va tout faire pour nous aider.

Je les regarde partir en courant vers le camion, puis je suis Cara jusqu'au quartier médical.

Dehors, la neige tombe toujours, enveloppant tout le complexe d'un manteau blanc magnifique mais sinistre. J'ai toujours détesté l'hiver, mais jamais autant qu'à cet instant précis.

* * *

Le couloir est désert. Je suis seul, assis à même le sol, à fixer la porte du bloc opératoire en face de moi. Cela fait des heures qu'elle est entrée dedans avec quatre médecins et six infirmières Erudits. Je n'ai pas bougé d'un pouce, et je connais le moindre millimètre de cette porte qui me sépare d'elle.

Après m'avoir conduit à Tris, Cara est partie accompagner Zeke et Hana au chevet d'Uriah. Je ne les ai pas revus depuis. Christina et Amar ont accompli leur mission dans un temps record. Je n'ose pas imaginer à quelle vitesse a dû conduire mon ancien instructeur pour être aussi rapide. Surtout avec un temps pareil.

Pendant tout le temps qu'ils ont mis, je suis resté au chevet de Tris. Elle est toujours inconsciente, chose normale au vu de ses blessures et de la quantité de sang qu'elle a perdu. Sa plaie au bras est presque superficielle. Celle au crâne, elle aussi bénigne, est plus impressionnante car le cuir chevelu est connu pour saigner énormément.

Sa dernière blessure est la plus discrète en fait. La balle s'est logée dans son dos, tout près de l'aorte thoracique, lui brisant plusieurs côtes au passage. D'après les médecins, la balle est si près de la veine qu'une erreur d'un millimètre pour l'enlever provoquerait une hémorragie qui lui serait fatale.

Ce qui est presque « drôle » dans cette histoire, c'est que Tris est de groupe sanguin AB négatif. Très rare, il parait. Enfin, d'après Matthew, mais je ne mettrais pas ses dires en doute. Tris est unique, ça ne m'étonne pas alors qu'elle ait un groupe sanguin peu répandu.

Du coup, il a fallu lui trouver un donneur, car il n'y avait pas de poche de sang de ce groupe en réserve ici. Matthew a fait des recherches dans la base du complexe, et il a réussi à trouver quelqu'un de compatible.

Peter. J'ai eu du mal à y croire. Lui qui a voulu la tuer il y a quelques mois, il se retrouve à commencer sa nouvelle vie en sauvant peut-être la sienne. Le destin est farceur par moments.

Je suis seul à attendre que les médecins sortent, et ça me va très bien. Je ne suis pas en état de faire la conversation, même avec Christina ou Amar. Ils ont essayé de rester à mes côtés, au début. Mais je les ai ignorés. Pas sympa de ma part, mais je ne peux pas, pour l'instant. Au bout d'un moment, mon ancien mentor est parti rejoindre Georges, et Chris a prétexté devoir parler à Caleb. Ils ont compris qu'ils ne pouvaient rien pour moi, que la seule chose qui me sortirait de mon mutisme, ce serait sa voix à elle.

Si elle meurt, il ne me restera rien. Je serais seul pour toujours, et je ne peux pas l'envisager. Sans elle, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire. Ma vie ne vaut pas le coup d'être vécue si elle n'est pas à mes côtés pour la partager.

Je repousse ces tristes pensées, je dois rester optimiste. Elle se bat de l'autre côté de cette porte, pour survivre. Le minimum que je puisse faire, c'est croire en elle, en sa force, en sa volonté.

J'attends donc, seul dans ce couloir blanc et froid, avec pour seule compagnie mes souvenirs et l'espoir de la retrouver.


	3. Chapter 3

**Réponse aux commentaires.**

**Anna :** Je ne sais pas si tu repasseras par ici, et donc que tu pourras lire la suite. Mais merci pour ton message, ça fait plaisir 3

**Julindy :** Merci à toi aussi. C'est vrai que j'ai fait du très classique pour ce scénario, mais il résulte de la grosse frustration entrainée par cette fin de tome. Mais sache que tu m'as donné l'idée d'une autre fanfic, au scénario plus original cette fois, promis. Mais je ne sais pas quand je vais la mettre en chantier (probablement après la fin de celle-ci). En tout cas, je suis contente si mon écriture te plait, j'ai toujours du mal à croire qu'on puisse aimer mes écrits ;-)

**Dauntlove : **Ca, c'est du commentaire de la mort qui tue :p Merci déjà, pour commencer. Je crois qu'on a eu la même réaction en lisant le livre. Et aussi de hurler à Tobias de rester auprès d'elle et de ne pas aller à Chicago... C'est vrai que le fait de ramasser son arme ne change pas grand chose, elle se fait quand même tirer dessus. Mais j'avoue que je voulais garder cette partie, car la scène est superbe, même si cruelle.

* * *

**Note :** Désolée pour le délai dans la publication. J'ai participé à un camp d'écriture (non, pas le Nanowrimo), et il m'a beaucoup occupée. Mais bon, j'en suis désormais à 6 chapitres sur cette fanfic, donc on va dire que c'était pour la bonne cause.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHRISTINA**

Je repars du dortoir, Caleb dort enfin, et Cara veille sur lui. Il s'est pris le contre coup des évènements de la soirée il y a une heure à peu près, après m'avoir raconté tout ce qui s'était passé depuis que j'étais partie la première fois avec Amar et Quatre.

Après ce récit, c'est beaucoup plus dur de lui en vouloir. Enfin, je lui en veux toujours, mais un peu moins qu'avant. Pour moi, c'est toujours de sa faute si Tris est entrée dans ce foutu labo. Le fait qu'elle l'ait menacé ne rentre pas en ligne de compte. C'était à lui de le faire.

Mais le passé est le passé, et je dois bien reconnaître que la situation serait bien pire (pour ne pas dire mortelle) s'il n'avait pas été là, après.

J'aimerais pouvoir dormir moi aussi, je suis épuisée. Mais je ne peux pas, et je n'ai pas le droit. Pas quand ma meilleure amie se bat dans une salle d'opération, contre le pire ennemi qu'elle ait jamais eu : son propre corps.

Je me dirige vers le quartier médical. Quand je le vois, je comprends qu'il n'a pas bougé depuis la dernière fois que je l'y ai vu. Mais quand je dis « pas bougé », c'est pour sous-entendre qu'une statue serait plus animée que lui.

Quatre fixe la porte de la salle d'opération, comme s'il pouvait voir à travers les battants, ou bien les faire s'ouvrir plus vite sur une bonne nouvelle. Il a les poings serrés, ce qui fait ressortir encore plus les veines sur le dessus de ses mains. Tout est tendu en lui, prêt à bondir.

Je m'assois non loin de lui, mais à distance respectable tout de même. Je ne peux pas le nier, il me fait peur quand il est ainsi. Je l'ai su dès le premier jour que ce mec était un danger public, et si quelqu'un m'avait dit à l'époque que lui et Tris sortiraient ensemble, je crois que je l'aurais fait interner pour maladie mentale.

Pourtant, maintenant que je les connais mieux tous les deux, je sais qu'ils étaient faits pour se trouver. Tris est un brasier ardent, et Quatre est le vent qui la nourrit. Elle est mon amie, et je sais qu'il l'est lui aussi, même si je le crains à cet instant précis.

C'est la douleur qui le rend comme ça, et ça ne date pas d'hier. La violence de son père, l'abandon par sa mère... Il n'a jamais connu que ça, et la solitude. Il aurait pu sombrer, il a préféré devenir encore plus dur, comme insensible. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il s'efforce de faire croire, et il y parvient très bien.

Sauf quand on apprend à le connaître. Et je sais qu'à cet instant précis, son apparence de froideur n'est qu'une façade. A l'intérieur, il hurle, il tremble, il pleure. Je le sais, c'est ce que je ressens. Sauf que moi, je suis une Sincère, je ne peux pas taire ce que je ressens, je ne peux pas le cacher.

— Je sais que tu préfèrerais que je la ferme, dis-je. Tu m'as toujours dit que c'était mon plus gros défaut, que je parlais trop. Mais je ne suis pas comme toi. Si je veux tenir le coup, il faut que j'extériorise, et moi, je le fais en parlant.

Il ne réagit pas, mais bon, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il le fasse. Alors je continue.

— Je sais aussi que quitte à choisir, tu préfèrerais que je te parle d'autre chose que de Caleb. Mais ça concerne Tris, alors il faut que tu le saches, même si tu dois me détester pour ça.

Je m'arrête un instant, histoire de remettre en ordre tout ce que Caleb m'a dit, et pour trouver une bonne façon de le raconter.

— Cara a été capturée avant qu'elle n'ait pu éteindre les lumières, et du coup, ils ont dû improviser. Matthew a fait diversion pour que Caleb et Tris puissent aller jusqu'au laboratoire. Mais alors qu'ils s'en approchaient, elle a sorti son arme et la menacé pour qu'il lui donne les explosifs. Il était prêt à le faire, avec tout ce que ça implique, mais elle ne lui a pas laissé le choix. Elle s'est même servie de lui comme bouclier humain pour tenir des gardes à distance. Puis elle s'est enfuie, et tout ce qu'il a pu voir pendant cette période, ce sont les gardes qui se ruaient vers le Labo. Il y en a deux qui se sont intéressé à lui, et ils étaient sur le point de le menotter quand le sérum d'oubli a été dispersé. Il a pu alors s'enfuir, et il s'est précipité vers le Labo, pour aider sa soeur.

Je tente un regard vers lui, mais il n'a toujours pas bougé. Oui, je parle à un mur, je sais qu'il m'entend, mais il s'en fiche éperdument. Ou alors il se contient pour ne pas aller tuer Caleb maintenant. J'espère que la suite de mon récit ne va pas trop le secouer.

— Il n'a pas pu rentrer dans le vestibule car le sérum de mort n'avait pas fini d'être évacué. Pourtant, c'est la première chose qu'il a voulu faire, car Tris s'y trouvait, en train de ramper vers lui. Elle avançait à la seule force de son bras non blessé et de ses jambes, mais centimètre par centimètre, elle s'éloignait du Labo. Elle a fini par arriver à sa hauteur et il a pu la tirer et l'aider.

J'imagine très bien la scène, et je ne peux que comprendre la décision de Caleb. Il aurait pu passer la combinaison et entrer dans le vestibule. Mais le risque qu'il meure aurait ôté toute chance de survie à sa soeur. Il a choisi de la laisser se battre pour pouvoir l'aider du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

— Je sais que tu le détestes Quatre, surtout maintenant. Mais il faut que tu saches aussi que c'est lui qui a fourni les premiers soins à Tris. Il a bandé sa tête, fait un point de compression sur sa blessure dans le dos, et il l'a emmenée directement à l'infirmerie. En chemin, il a croisé Cara et Matthew, qui les cherchaient. Et la suite, tu la connais.

Toujours pas de réaction, pas même un battement de paupière. J'en suis à me demander s'il est toujours vivant, ou s'il n'a pas sombré dans un état catatonique. Mais je dois finir mon récit.

— Caleb m'a raconté une dernière chose, et c'est un message pour toi. Avant de s'enfuir vers le Labo, Tris lui a dit quelque chose, qu'il devait te répéter. Elle lui a dit « _Si je ne m'en sors pas, dis à Tobias que j'aurais vraiment voulu rester avec lui. »_ Je sais que ça ne t'aide pas à te sentir mieux, mais...

— Tais-toi...

Je l'avais quitté des yeux quelques instants, et quand je relève la tête, je vois qu'il a bougé, et ça me fait encore plus peur.

Il a joint ses mains ensemble, mais il les serre tellement que ses jointures en sont blanches. Sa tête est rejetée en arrière, ses yeux fermés, et il serre les dents en s'efforçant de respirer calmement.

Il souffre, et plus que le Quatre qu'il était l'instant d'avant, le voir ainsi, tellement humain et en détresse, me terrifie plus que tout.

Si Tris ne s'en sort pas, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y survive lui non plus. Or, c'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas laisser faire, car ce serait déshonorer le souvenir de Tris. Et en plus, elle voudrait que je prenne soin de lui.

Alors je fais fi de ma peur, j'oublie la Sincère de mes origines et laisse place à l'Audacieuse que je suis devenue. J'ai beau savoir que les factions n'existent plus, elles continuent d'influencer ma vie, et mes actions.

Je glisse sur le sol pour venir à ses côtés, et je pose ma main sur les siennes. Il sursaute, mais ne me repousse pas. J'en profite pour séparer ses doigts et les forcer à se déplier.

— Elle n'aimerait pas que tu te fasses du mal, dis-je simplement.

Si Quatre avait été quelqu'un d'autre, j'aurais serré sa main dans la mienne pour le réconforter, et j'aurais attendu avec lui la suite des évènements. Mais je me contente de la relâcher et de rester à ses côtés. Il ne sera pas seul, il ne sera jamais seul. Même si ça finit mal, je me fais la promesse de toujours veiller sur lui. Même contre sa volonté.

* * *

Combien de minutes, d'heures s'écoulent encore ? Je ne sais pas, j'ai complètement perdu la notion du temps. Mais quand la porte du bloc opératoire s'ouvre, je bondis sur mes pieds, même si être restée assise et immobile aussi longtemps me fait vaciller. Tobias fait de même, en encore plus rapide que moi, logique.

Le médecin qui se tient devant nous a une sale tête. Enfin, une tête fatiguée, épuisée, et un peu terrorisée aussi. Il faut dire que faire face à Quatre à cet instant précis effraierait n'importe quelle personne dotée d'un minimum d'instinct de survie.

— Comment va-t-elle ? demandé-je, avant tout pour attirer l'attention du médecin sur moi.

— Elle est vivante.

C'est bizarre, mais je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'avais arrêté de respirer. Quatre aussi apparemment, en tout cas au vu du soupir de soulagement qu'il pousse.

— Elle a réussit, murmure-t-il.

Je vois même un début de sourire apparaître sur son visage.

— Non, pas tout à fait.

Ce médecin est suicidaire, finalement. Et je crois que je vais le tuer, finalement.

— C'est vraiment pas le moment de jouer aux énigmes, répliqué-je en essayant de garder mon calme. Soyez clair, ou je vous jure que vous ne sortirez pas de ce complexe vivant.

— Elle est dans le coma. Et je n'ai aucune idée de quand elle va en sortir. Si elle en sort un jour...

Coma. Ce mot me frappe plus violemment encore que la nouvelle des blessures de Tris.

Elle est dans le coma, comme Uriah, qui lui ne s'en réveillera jamais. Uriah qui va être débranché dans les jours qui viennent.

J'entends le médecin parler encore, mais je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il me dit. Ses mots ne signifient plus rien. Elle est dans le coma, c'est tout ce qui compte. Elle n'est toujours pas sortie d'affaire. Elle peut encore mourir.

Finalement, on se retrouve encore seuls, Quatre et moi, quand le docteur repart dans la salle d'opération. J'ai vaguement entendu qu'elle allait bientôt sortir et qu'il fallait l'installer dans une chambre. Mes deux meilleurs amis seront voisins dans leur inconscience. Et je ne pourrais que les regarder de loin.

J'arrive finalement à lever les yeux vers Quatre, m'attendant à le trouver aussi anéanti que moi. Mais au contraire, je vois une rage dans ses yeux, une rage qui menace d'exploser et qu'il s'efforce de contenir.

Soudain, il se retourne et cogne violement le mur avec son poing. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Je réagis à la quatrième.

— Quatre, arrête !

Je me précipite pour attraper son bras, mais je ne fais pas le poids. Il est plus grand, plus fort, et surtout en rage. Il me pousse à terre et continue de boxer le mur de ses poings.

Je dois l'arrêter, alors je me relève, et je me jette sur lui. Pas sur ses bras, mais contre son torse. Mes bras se referment autour de lui, et je profite de mon élan pour le plaquer contre le mur latéral. On s'effondre tous les deux, et il parvient presque à me repousser. Mais je me suis promis de veiller sur lui, et je compte bien y parvenir.

Je le serre dans mes bras, comme je le ferais si c'était Tris qui était là. Et je lui crie :

— Elle est vivante Quatre ! Et elle a besoin de toi ! Alors bats-toi, et tiens-bon ! Elle ne s'en sortira que si tu gardes espoir, et que tu crois en elle ! Bats-toi !

Je fonds en larmes, mais je ne desserre pas mon étreinte pour autant.

— Elle a besoin de toi, répété-je. Elle a besoin de ta force et ton amour, alors accroche-toi ! Elle a besoin de toi, elle a besoin de toi.

Je répète ces cinq mots inlassablement, en espérant qu'il parvienne à se focaliser dessus. Ca finit par marcher.

Je le sens qui me serre contre lui aussi, et qui fond en larmes. Son étreinte est si puissante qu'elle pourrait me broyer les os, et ses sanglots me font encore plus mal, mais je ne lâche pas prise. Il vaut mieux qu'il expulse le tout, plutôt que ça ne le ronge de l'intérieur.

On ne se sépare pour se relever que lorsque les portes du bloc s'ouvrent de nouveau. Tris est allongée sur un brancard, reliée à des machines et des perfusions. Elle n'est pas intubée, on dirait presque qu'elle dort. Et ça n'en est que plus douloureux.

Les infirmières la dirigent vers la partie des soins intensifs, en nous ignorant royalement. On se met en route derrière elles, côte à côte, en silence. Une nouvelle épreuve nous attend, celle de veiller sur Tris.

Je sens la main de Quatre se poser sur mon épaule. Je lui réponds en passant mon bras dans son dos.

Oui, nous allons veiller sur elle, et l'un sur l'autre.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je vais faire ma casse-pieds, mais je vois pas de personnes qui me "suivent" désormais. Si jamais vous repassez par là, laissez-moi un petit commentaire, que vous aimiez ou pas, même en faisant remonter les fautes ! C'est hyper motivant, et j'en ai besoin pour m'améliorer.

A bientôt donc ! (en tout cas je l'espère)


	4. Chapter 4

**Réponses aux commentaires.**

Pour commencer, merci à tous pour vos commentaires, et votre suivi, ça fait chaud au coeur 3

**Julindy : **Contente que ça te plaise toujours, et promis, j'essaie de continuer sur la bonne voie ;-)

**lectrice en herbe :** Alors tu vas encore plus me détester avec ce chapitre (pardon). Je suis moi-même une grande fan d'Uriah, il m'a plu dès le début, et j'ai eu les larmes aux yeux quand il est "parti". Plus encore qu'avec Tris, car j'étais trop sous le choc. En fait, ceux qui m'ont le plus ému dans cette histoire, c'est Tobias et Uriah ;-) (et oui, pourquoi VR a-t-elle massacré autant de mes persos favoris : Will, Tori, Lynn, Uriah, Tris...). En tout cas, j'espère que la suite va continuer à te plaire.

**Anna **: Contente de voir que tu me suis toujours, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Dauntlove :** Oui, j'adore Christina, et j'ai essayé de la rendre telle qu'elle est dans le livre. Et j'exprime ici un peu ce que je n'ai pas eu dans les livres, à savoir le développement de l'amitié entre elle et Tobias. J'espère tenir la route.

Cette fiction risque d'être longue. Je ne peux pas dire combien de chapitres, mais plus d'une dizaine, voire même plus d'une vingtaine. J'espère en tout cas que tu aimeras.

* * *

**Note : **Voici donc le chapitre 4. Et j'essaierai de vous poster le 5 avant Noël.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**TOBIAS**

Cela fait quatre jours que Tris est sortie de la salle d'opération. Elle est désormais allongée dans un lit moelleux, reliée à tout un tas d'appareils qui surveillent la moindre de ses constantes. La minuscule bonne nouvelle est qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'être intubée, car elle arrive à respirer toute seule. La moins bonne est que ça ne signifie pas qu'elle sortira un jour de son coma.

Sa chambre est juste à côté de celle d'Uriah. Je n'ai pas mis les pieds dans celle de mon ami depuis que Zeke et Hana l'ont rejoint. Je ne suis pas à l'aise face à cette famille, que j'ai brisée, même involontairement. Je n'ai pas tenu la promesse faite à Zeke, par égoïsme, par insouciance. Je sais qu'il m'en veut, même s'il a tout fait pour ne pas le montrer lorsque je leur ai annoncé la nouvelle. Il a raison, je ne lui en voudrais jamais pour ça. Même si j'espère qu'un jour, je retrouverais mon ami, le premier que je me sois fait en arrivant chez les Audacieux. Mon premier véritable ami en fait.

Je n'ai pas quitté la chambre de Tris plus de dix minutes chaque jour. Juste le temps d'aller prendre une douche expresse. Et encore, parce que la première fois, Christina m'a carrément foutu hors de la pièce, droit dans les bras d'Amar et de Georges qui m'ont conduit de force aux sanitaires. Avec Evelyn, ils sont quatre à veiller sur moi, discrètement. Ma mère a rejoint le complexe le lendemain de l'opération de Tris. Amar est venu la chercher à Chicago, puisque je ne pouvais pas le faire. Je sais qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas particulièrement – et c'était réciproque – mais je lui suis reconnaissante de me soutenir. Ils respectent mon besoin de solitude, mais savent s'imposer quand il s'agit de me faire manger le repas qu'ils m'ont apporté par exemple. Je leur parle peu, me contentant de répondre à certaines de leurs questions, et encore, quand j'en ai envie.

Rien ne compte plus pour moi désormais, sinon elle. Je passe mes jours et mes nuits assis à son chevet, sa main emprisonnée dans la mienne. Elle est tiède, menue, pâle. Parfois, mes doigts s'approchent de son visage, prêts à venir courir sur sa joue, à dessiner le contour de ses lèvres. Mais à chaque fois, je m'arrête. C'est une réaction stupide, mais j'ai peur de la blesser. Je sais qu'elle est forte, j'en suis persuadé, mais je me sens tellement coupable de ne pas avoir été à ses côtés cette nuit-là. J'aurais dû être là, et veiller sur elle. Comme je l'ai toujours fait. Je m'en veux, et je suis terrifié à l'idée qu'elle puisse ne jamais se réveiller.

Je repousse cette pensée qui ne cesse de revenir me hanter. Je dois me concentrer sur l'instant présent, sur ma présence à ses côtés, nuit et jour. Je ne rattraperais jamais mon absence lors de l'attaque, mais rien ni personne ne me fera quitter son chevet plus de quelques minutes.

* * *

Aujourd'hui est un jour sombre. Ils vont débrancher Uriah. Amar me remplace au chevet de Tris, je ne veux pas qu'elle reste seule. Je retrouve Christina et Evelyn devant la vitre de la chambre d'Uriah.

_Debouts de part et d'autre de son lit, Zeke et Hana lui tiennent chacun une main. Près du moniteur cardiaque, un médecin tend une feuille, non à Hana ou à Zeke, mais à David. Il est affalé dans son fauteuil roulant avec le même air hébété que tous ceux qui ont perdu la mémoire._

_ Tout mon corps s'embrase._

— _Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui ?_

— _Techniquement, jusqu'à ce qu'on le remplace, c'est toujours lui le directeur du bureau, me répond Cara. Tobias, il a tout oublié ! Celui que tu as connu n'existe plus c'est comme s'il était mort. Cet homme-là ne se souvient pas une seconde qu'il a..._

— _La ferme ! aboyé-je._

_David signe la feuille, se retourne et avance vers la porte. Au moment où elle s'ouvre, je ne peux pas me retenir je me jette sur lui, et seul le bras sec et musclé d'Evelyn m'empêche de serrer les mains autour de son cou. Il me regarde d'un drôle d'air et s'éloigne dans le couloir en manoeuvrant son fauteuil, tandis que je me débats pour me dégager de la barrière du bras d'Evelyn._

— _Tobias, du calme, me dit-elle._

— _Pourquoi personne ne l'a enfermé ? m'indigné-je._

— _Parce qu'il travaille toujours pour le gouvernement, me répond Cara. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a eu un « regrettable incident » qu'ils ont viré tout le monde. Et le gouvernement ne va pas le boucler juste parce qu'il a tiré sur une terroriste par nécessité._

— _Une terroriste ? ! C'est tout ce qu'elle est, maintenant ?_

— _Non, bien sûr, mais c'est comme ça qu'ils voient les choses._

_Je m'apprête à répliquer quand Christina nous interrompt :_

— _Venez, c'est maintenant._

_Dans la chambre, Zeke et Hana se prennent par la main par-dessus le corps d'Uriah. Je vois les lèvres d'Hana qui remuent, sans parvenir à deviner ce qu'elle dit. Les Audacieux ont-ils des prières pour les mourants ? Les Altruistes réagissent par le silence et par une cérémonie, non par des paroles. Ma colère reflue et je replonge dans une douleur source, plus seulement pour Tris mais aussi pour Uriah, dont le sourire restera gravé dans ma mémoire. Le frère de mon ami, puis mon ami lui aussi, même si je ne l'ai pas connu très longtemps._

_Le médecin appuie sur quelques boutons et la machine cesse de respirer à la place d'Uriah. Les épaules de Zeke sont secouées de soubresauts et Hana lui serre la main de toutes ses forces._

_Puis elle dit quelque chose, lâche les mains de ses fils et s'écarte d'Uriah pour le laisser partir._

Je reste un instant à regarder les deux frères être séparés à jamais. J'entends Evelyn me dire quelque chose, sans réellement en comprendre le sens, et les sanglots de Christina m'atteignent à leur tour. Je me mors la lèvre à sang, luttant à mon tour pour ne pas laisser couler mes larmes. Je pleurerais mon ami un autre jour. Pour l'instant, je ne peux pas, je ne dois pas.

Je presse l'épaule de Christina, seul geste que je me sens capable d'effectuer pour lui apporter mon soutien. Puis je sors à mon tour et retourne dans la chambre de Tris. Amar me cède la place, me dit quelque chose, mais comme avec ma mère, je ne perçois rien. Il devait attendre une réponse de ma part, mais voyant que je ne dirai rien, il sort silencieusement de la chambre et me laisse seul avec elle.

Assis de nouveau à ses côtés, sa main dans la mienne, je repense à ce qui vient de se passer. Si Evelyn ne m'avait pas arrêté, j'aurais pu tuer David. Est-ce que je regrette de m'être laissé emporter de la sorte ? Non. Est-ce que je serais capable de le faire si jamais l'impensable venait à se produire ? Oui, sans aucune hésitation. Je me fais peur, mais ma rage est trop forte pour prendre le pas sur ma raison.

Je me rends compte que j'ai peut-être un peu trop serré la main de Tris. La marque rouge de mon pouce sur le dessus de sa main ne semble pas vouloir s'estomper. J'espère qu'elle n'aura pas de bleu. Je ne veux pas être un danger pour elle, je dois me reprendre.

— Uriah est parti.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça. Est-ce une constatation, ou bien est-ce que j'ai décidé de lui parler, au cas où elle m'entendrait ? Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'aimerais qu'elle me réponde, j'aimerais entendre sa voix encore une fois, même un murmure. Alors je continue de parler, moi qui n'ait quasiment rien dit depuis quatre jours.

— Christina m'a apporté un muffin ce matin. Un muffin au chocolat. Il m'a fait pensé à celui que tu voulais me chiper il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. Il parait que j'ai fixé ce gâteau pendant vingt bonnes minutes avant de me décider à le manger. Elle est restée jusqu'à ce que je le finisse, pour être sûre que j'avale quelque chose. D'après elle, puisque toi, tu ne peux pas en manger pour l'instant, c'est à moi d'être gourmand de toutes les choses que tu aimes. Elle m'a promis de me trouver du gâteau au chocolat pour demain. Je ne sais pas s'il sera aussi bon que celui des Audacieux, mais sois sûre que j'en mangerais deux parts. Et des hamburgers aussi, même si je n'aime pas particulièrement ça. Juste en souvenir de la première fois que tu en as mangé un, le jour de la cérémonie du choix.

Je marque une pause pour reprendre mon souffle. C'est bête, mais je crois que je n'ai jamais autant parlé à quelqu'un.

— Si tu te réveilles... Non, quand tu vas te réveiller, je te promets de te faire des muffins, et des gâteaux au chocolat. Oui, tu entends bien. Moi, Quatre, l'instructeur des novices, le premier de sa promotion, expert en armes de toute sorte et en combat au corps à corps, je te promets d'apprendre à faire de la pâtisserie pour te régaler. C'est stupide, mais je ne veux plus jamais prendre une arme, ou même me servir de mes mains pour faire du mal. Sauf si c'est David, j'avoue.

En prononçant son prénom, je sens la rage affluer en moi, mais cette fois, je parviens à la contenir. Au lieu de serrer la main de Tris plus fort, je caresse sa peau de mon pouce. Une fois, deux fois, autant de fois qu'il en faut pour me calmer.

— C'est une promesse que je te fais, Tris. Si tu t'en sors, tu auras le droit à toutes les pâtisseries que tu souhaites. Mais pour ça, il faut que tu te réveilles. Je sais que tu es fatiguée, mais j'ai besoin de toi. ON a besoin de toi. Tu ne peux pas me laisser seul avec Christina, on risquerait de finir par s'entretuer elle et moi... Faut que tu te réveilles Tris... Je... Je ne serais pas assez fort pour vivre si tu n'es pas là...

Je continue de lui parler, encore et encore. Le sommeil me fuit, et ce depuis des jours. De toute façon, je ne sais pas si je serais capable de dormir. Si c'est pour faire des cauchemars, autant rester éveillé. Et je veux être là quand elle va se réveiller. Il ne peut pas en être autrement. Elle doit se réveiller.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur **: voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Un petit commentaire (même si c'est pour me jeter une tomate, hein ?). A bientôt !


	5. Chapter 5

**Réponses aux commentaires.**

**Julindy :** Merci pour ta fidélité. Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à t'émouvoir.

**Dauntlove :** C'est vrai que c'est un chapitre très triste, mais je ne pouvais pas ne pas évoquer la mort d'Uriah. J'espère en tout cas que la suite va te plaire. Et merci pour ton soutien depuis le début.

**choubidou lily : **Soit la bienvenue parmi nous, et merci pour ton commentaire. Par contre, je ne comprends pas celui sur le "pot de Christina". J'espère que la suite te plaira !

* * *

**CHRISTINA**

Il est près de trois heures du matin quand je passe voir Tris et Quatre. J'ai essayé de dormir, mais pas moyen de fermer les yeux sans que les visages de mes amis morts ne me reviennent en mémoire. Al, son corps gonflé d'eau, son regard fixe et vide, avant qu'un Audacieux ne lui ferme les yeux. Will, son beau visage presque serein dans la mort, malgré le trou au beau milieu de son front. Uriah, immobile et silencieux, dans ce lit d'hôpital dont il ne s'est jamais relevé.

Alors j'ai repoussé les couvertures au pied de mon lit et je suis sortie. Je sais que Quatre préfère être seul avec Tris, mais si je lui promets de ne rien dire, peut-être qu'il acceptera de me laisser rester ? Ils sont mes deux plus proches amis, et je n'ai pas envie de rester seule, j'ai besoin de leur compagnie.

En arrivant devant la chambre, je suis surprise de trouver Quatre endormi. Je sais que ça fait quatre jours qu'il ne dort pas, la fatigue a dû avoir raison de sa volonté. Il est toujours assis dans son fauteuil, mais sa tête repose sur son bras droit, le visage tourné vers Tris. Sa main gauche tient celle de sa petite amie, comme toujours depuis qu'il est entré dans cette pièce pour la première fois.

Je passe dans la chambre voisine emprunter une couverture avant de revenir. Délicatement, en prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller, je recouvre son dos et ses épaules, avant d'aller m'asseoir dans l'autre fauteuil de la pièce. Je sais qu'il va m'en vouloir de l'avoir surpris ainsi, et surtout de ne pas l'avoir réveillé. Mais j'assumerais et je l'affronterais. Après tout, je me suis promis de veiller sur eux. Même contre leur propre volonté.

Ce n'est qu'au petit matin que mon ancien instructeur se réveille finalement. Il commence par remuer légèrement, avant de relever la tête et de regarder autour de lui, le regard encore brouillé par les brumes du sommeil. Ses yeux passent sur moi sans me voir réellement, avant de venir se poser sur Tris. D'un seul coup, il semble plus alerte, totalement éveillé. Sa main droite s'approche du visage de mon amie, comme s'il voulait lui caresser la joue, mais il suspend son geste.

Et c'est alors qu'il remarque ma présence.

— Ca fait longtemps que tu es là ? me demande-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

— Quelques heures...

— Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ?

— Parce que tu as besoin de repos. Tu as beau être fort Quatre, tu ne tiendras jamais le coup sans prendre un peu de sommeil.

— Ne m'appelle pas comme ça... J'ai un prénom.

— Je sais. Mais j'ai du mal à m'y faire. Il n'y a que Tris qui t'appelait ainsi... Tu resteras toujours Quatre pour moi. Tu sais, l'instructeur peau de vache qui m'en a fait baver pendant des semaines ?

Je n'en suis pas très sûre, mais j'ai cru apercevoir l'ombre d'une esquisse d'un sourire. Rien de bien assuré, et qui a très vite disparu, mais c'est comme une petite victoire. Foi de Christina, un jour, j'arriverais à lui arracher un vrai sourire, je suis sûre qu'il peut être très drôle quand il s'y met. OK, ça devra attendre que Tris se réveille, mais tout espoir n'est pas perdu à son sujet.

— Et toi ? me demande-t-il pour changer de sujet. Tu ne devrais pas dormir aussi ?

— J'ai essayé. Mais entre les cauchemars et la fatigue, j'ai choisi. Autant m'épuiser au maximum et pouvoir dormir d'un sommeil sans rêves...

— Will ?

J'acquiesce, soudainement incapable de parler. Je pensais que le gros de ma peine était derrière moi, que je pourrais commencer à parler de Will sans pleurer. Mais je me trompais. Peut-être que la mort d'Uriah et l'accident de Tris ont rouvert la plaie, et ravivé la douleur. Mais là, alors que je revois le sourire de mon ami et ses beaux yeux verts quand il me regardait, une grosse boule de chagrin se forme dans ma gorge et menace de me faire sombrer. Je serre les dents et inspire profondément pour me reprendre.

— Tu... Tu veux que je te ramène quoi pour déjeuner ? Vu que tu es réveillé, je vais aller me doucher et manger quelque chose.

— Te fatigue pas, me répond Quatre. Je passerais à la cafétéria quand tu reviendras me mettre dehors.

— OK, comme tu veux...

Je me lève et me dirige vers la sortie de la chambre. Mon corps est un peu ankylosé d'être resté dans la même position quasiment toute la nuit. Une bonne douche bien chaude me fera le plus grand bien. Peut-être qu'elle me fatiguera suffisamment pour que j'ai enfin la nuit sans rêves que j'espère. J'essaie de ne pas boiter, histoire de ne pas alerter Quatre. Il serait bien capable de m'interdire de revenir tant que je ne suis pas en grande forme. Cependant, je m'arrête au niveau de la porte et me tourne vers lui.

— Tu sais, je lui dis. Si je te fous dehors comme tu dis, c'est pour son bien à elle. T'imagines si elle se réveille et que tu empestes le putois ? Il faut que tu sois parfait pour le moment où elle va rouvrir les yeux. D'ailleurs, faudra que tu songes à te raser. La barbe de trois jours, ça ne te va pas du tout !

— Ca fait cinq jours...

— Raison de plus ! De toute façon, tu fais ce que je te dis, point final. L'instructeur, c'est moi !

Et je lui tire la langue, tandis qu'il me lance un « Dégage ! » amusé. Ca lui a fait du bien de prendre un peu de repos, il semble moins broyer du noir. Je ne prétends qu'il est soudainement devenu le pitre de l'équipe, mais c'est déjà mieux que de le voir à deux doigts de tuer quiconque lui adresse la parole.

En chemin, je croise Amar, qui en profite pour me demander des nouvelles de son ancien élève. Je lui explique brièvement, avant de m'interrompre en le voyant esquisser un sourire.

— Quoi ? ! je m'exclame. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

— Oh rien... Je me disais juste que... Je comprends mieux pourquoi toi et Tris êtes devenues amies. Vous êtes très similaires, en fait...

En temps normal, j'aurais presque balayé ce compliment avec une blague, du style « Nan, elle est complètement tarée et moi j'ai la classe ». Mais là, tout ce que je trouve à dire, c'est « merci ».

Je ne l'ai jamais avoué à Tris, et je me dis que c'est une erreur qu'il faudra que je répare si elle se réveille. En fait, je l'admire énormément. Je ne prétends pas être lâche, ou trouillarde, mais comparée à elle, je suis presque faible. Je l'ai vue changer, se révéler passer de l'Altruiste qui se sent minuscule dans ce monde de brutes, à l'Audacieuse qui aurait pu devenir leader tant par son courage que son intelligence. Et surtout, malgré toutes les épreuves qu'elle a traversé, elle a continué à se battre pour améliorer ce monde. J'aimerais tant qu'elle ne se soit pas battue pour rien et qu'elle puisse profiter enfin de ce pour quoi elle était prête à donner sa vie.

— Christina, ça va ? me demande Amar. Tu as l'air...

— Perdue ? je demande sans savoir pourquoi. Non, je suis juste... fatiguée...

— Alors va dormir un peu. Je vais relayer Tobias. Georges est en patrouille une bonne partie de la journée, je n'aurais rien de plus intéressant à faire.

Je le remercie encore une fois, et me dirige vers nos quartiers. La douche a l'effet que j'espérais. Quand j'en sors, j'ai les paupières tellement lourdes que je ne sais pas comment je parviens à atteindre mon lit. J'aurais pu m'endormir à même le sol et ne même pas sentir la différence. En tout cas, sur le moment je pense que mon corps ankylosé me l'aurait bien fait sentir à mon réveil. Je m'enroule donc dans ma couverture, et dès que ma tête touche l'oreiller, je m'enfonce dans un sommeil que j'espère sans rêves.

* * *

J'ai dormi toute la journée, ainsi que toute la nuit. Cara m'a expliqué que, ne me voyant pas passer comme à mon habitude à l'heure du dîner, Quatre avait demandé à Amar d'aller prendre de mes nouvelles. En me voyant ronfler (moi, ronfler ? ! Pfff, ils ont dû mal entendre, je devais juste respirer très profondément), ils n'ont pas oser me réveiller et m'ont laissée dormir.

J'ai commencé par râler après Cara, avant de reconnaître que j'en avais besoin et que ça m'avait fait beaucoup de bien. Elle a pris son air d'Erudite, arguant qu'elle avait forcément raison et que je devrais l'écouter plus souvent. Puis elle a éclaté de rire, et j'en ai fait autant.

Je repasse par l'étape douche et petit déjeuner, avant de me rendre dans la chambre de Tris.

— Bien dormi ? me demande Quatre en me voyant entrer et prendre place dans mon fauteuil, celui qu'il n'occupe pas.

— Comme un bébé ! Tu devrais essayer d'ailleurs... Il reste des muffins à la cafétéria, tu devrais te dépêcher avant qu'il n'y en ait plus.

— Je suppose que si je te dis que je n'ai pas faim, tu vas me foutre dehors ?

— Ouaip ! Rappelle-toi : instructeur, faire ce que je te dis, et tout et tout...

— Je suis sûr que j'étais plus gentil...

— Toi ? ! On ne doit pas avoir la même signification du mot gentillesse tous les deux...

Rien que le souvenir des réveils avant l'aube pour aller courir me fait serrer les dents. Sans compter les pompes, les combats, les exercices de tir... Oui, clairement, il nous en a fait baver.

— Allez file ! je lui dis. Avant que je n'aie une soudaine envie de me venger de tout le sadisme dont tu as fait preuve !

Bien docilement (sûrement plus que moi quand j'étais son élève), il sort de la pièce et me laisse seule avec mon amie.

Je me lève mais pour venir m'asseoir au pied de son lit. Je ne peux pas lui tenir la main, c'est un geste que je laisse à Quatre, je le trouve trop intime pour vouloir faire pareil.

— Tu sais, je finis par lui dire. Je me rends compte qu'on a jamais discuté garçons toutes les deux. Enfin, en dehors de la fois où je t'ai parlé de Will et de celle où je t'ai demandé si toi et Quatre, vous vous étiez additionnés. Tu vas me dire qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, mais j'aurais aimé que tu me dises que vous sortiez ensemble par exemple. Plutôt que de le découvrir comme ça, au beau milieu de la foule, lors de l'annonce du classement final. J'étais en train d'embrasser Will et quand je me retourne pour te regarder, tu es en train de rouler une pelle à notre instructeur. Que je vois sourire pour la première fois d'ailleurs...

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en repensant à ce moment. L'euphorie d'avoir réussi, d'être devenue une Audacieuse, avait immédiatement été remplacée par la surprise de la voir agir de la sorte. Tris et Quatre, ensemble ? Nan, impossible.

— J'ai cru que j'hallucinais quand je vous ai vus vous embrasser. Je me disais que ce n'était pas possible, qu'il devait y avoir un truc, une raison, n'importe quoi... Et puis j'ai commencé à me souvenir. Quatre avait des façons de te regarder par moments, qui n'avaient rien à voir avec la manière dont il pouvait se comporter avec nous, ou avec ses amis. On aurait dit que tu le fascinais. Ca ne durait jamais longtemps, il redevenait très vite cette espèce de muraille froide et infranchissable. Il y avait aussi la manière qu'il avait de fusiller Will du regard quand il te prenait dans ses bras. J'aurais dû voir qu'il s'agissait de jalousie. J'avais tous les indices sous les yeux, et pourtant, je n'ai rien vu.

Et quand j'ai enfin ouvert les yeux, il était trop tard. La simulation et l'attaque ont eu lieu, et depuis, on a passé notre temps à fuir, combattre, survivre.

— Je pense que tu as assez dormi Tris... Il est temps que tu te réveilles. Déjà, parce que tu me manques. J'ai personne à qui parler, personne qui soit assez courageuse pour me tenir tête et me remettre les idées en place. Et puis, c'est à lui que tu manques le plus. J'aurais jamais pensé que Quatre puisse avoir un coeur aussi énorme, mais c'est vrai, et il ne bat que pour toi. OK, je te l'accorde, c'est vraiment débile de dire ça, mais c'est vrai. Tu ne peux pas le laisser seul, je crois qu'il serait capable de faire une bêtise monumentale... Je sais que je t'ai promis de veiller sur lui, mais pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais... Tu n'es pas que sa petite amie, tu es une partie de lui. Et c'est pour ça que...

Je ne sais pas ce qui me fait m'arrêter et poser les yeux sur sa main gauche. Mais à l'instant où je le fais, j'ai l'impression de voir un de ses doigts bouger. Un infime mouvement, mais je suis sûre de l'avoir perçu.

Je me lève d'un bond et lui prend la main, faisant fi de mes préjugés.

— Tris, si tu m'entends, je t'en prie, serre ma main.

J'attends, projetant toute ma conscience sur ce contact que nous avons. Mais il ne se passe rien.

— Tris, je t'en supplie, serre ma main.

Toujours rien. Je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer face à cet échec. J'ai dû rêver. J'ai dû espérer tellement fort qu'elle se réveille que j'ai cru voir son doigt bouger.

C'est alors que je sens une infime caresse dans la paume de ma main. Je lève les yeux sur elle, et je vois ses paupières ciller, avant de s'ouvrir lentement. Ses yeux se posent sur moi, et toutes mes barrières s'effondrent.

— Oh mon Dieu... j'arrive à articuler entre deux sanglots. Oh merci... Oh... Quatre...

Je lâche précipitamment sa main et commence à me diriger vers la porte de sa chambre.

— Tu ne bouges pas hein ? Enfin, tu ne te rendors pas, tu restes bien réveillée, je reviens tout de suite !

Et je me mets à courir. Je sens mes larmes qui continuent de couler sur mes joues, je n'essaie même pas de les essuyer. Qu'elles trempent mon t-shirt et inondent le complexe s'il le faut, tant qu'elles coulent. Ce sont des larmes de bonheur et il est hors de question que je les comprime.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Le prochain chapitre n'arrivera qu'en Janvier, mais il ne tiens qu'à vous que ce soit début janvier. Pour ça, il faudra juste 15 reviews au total (oui, je sais, j'essaie de vous motiver...).

Par contre, une fois le chapitre 6 publié, il faudra que je m'attelle à écrire la suite. Mais comme je récupère mon tome 3 demain, ça devrait aller.

Sur ce, je vous laisse commenter. Passez de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, et à l'année prochaine !

Gros bisous


	6. Chapter 6

**Réponse aux commentaires**

**Milka2002 :** Merci pour ton message. Et voici le nouveau chapitre ;-)

**choubidou lily : **Oui, pauvre Quatre, je le fais (un peu) souffrir, mais tu vas voir avec ce chapitre :p Merci pour ton suivi, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Julindy :** Merci pour ton message. La réaction de Quatre va être... Bah, je te laisse lire :p Et on va monter un fanclub de Christina lol

**Guest :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis contente si ma fiction te plait. Et désolée pour les délais, j'aimerais avoir plus de temps pour écrire et publier, mais c'est pas facile de tout concilier. A bientôt je l'espère (pour une autre review ? :p)

**Bealea :** Merci pour ton message. Je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à aimer Christina, ça me fait plaisir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Sassenach 28 :** Oh la la, tous ces compliments, merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, et que l'histoire entière te plaira. Merci beaucoup de me suivre !

**Evlaz :** Merci pour ton commentaire, ça fait plaisir ! C'est vrai que la mort de Tris est poignante, mais je dois avouer que dès le début du tome 3, je sais qu'elle allait mourir, alors j'ai été moins surprise, mais déçue tout de même de ne pas avoir de Happy End. J'espère que ma version continuera à te plaire !

**Chausette :** Merci beaucoup !

* * *

Voici donc ce chapitre 6. Vu que les 15 reviews ont largement été atteintes, j'ai fait au plus vite pour bien vous le publier début Janvier. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**TOBIAS**

De mon enfance Altruiste, j'ai gardé l'habitude d'attacher très peu d'importance à mon apparence physique. Même si Tris m'a beaucoup aidé à accepter que je puisse être séduisant (je me dis toujours qu'elle n'est pas objective, mais bon, elle a le même argument quand je lui dis qu'elle est belle), j'ai gardé cette habitude de ne passer que le temps strictement nécessaire dans une salle de bains.

Mais aujourd'hui, il faut avouer que la douche chaude me fait un bien fou. Je reste dessous beaucoup plus longtemps que d'habitude, à savourer la sensation de l'eau qui coule sur mon dos. L'air me parait presque froid quand je me décide enfin à sortir, tant j'ai accumulé de chaleur en restant sous le jet. Je me regarde très brièvement dans le miroir, et ce que j'y vois n'est pas très reluisant. Ma barbe de cinq jours creuse encore plus mes joues, et mes yeux sont soulignés de gros cernes violets. Même si je ne peux rien faire pour ces derniers, je peux au moins me raser. J'imagine déjà la réflexion de Christina quand elle va me voir revenir, du style « Tu vois, j'avais raison ! ».

Quand je repense à la Sincère qu'elle était à son arrivée, je me dis qu'elle aussi, elle a bien changé. Elle a toujours la langue aussi bien pendue, mais elle appris le tact, et je sens qu'avec moi, elle en fait énormément preuve. Je peux réellement la considérer comme mon amie maintenant, encore plus depuis l'accident de Tris. Sa présence me donne un peu plus de force, mais elle sait s'effacer, et surtout se taire, quand il le faut. Je comprends pourquoi elle et Tris s'entendent aussi bien. Depuis la cérémonie du choix, elles se sont toujours soutenues mutuellement, tout en apprenant l'une de l'autre. Et après tout, si la petite Altruiste a sauté la première, il ne faut pas oublier que la Sincère l'a suivie de près. Elles ont un courage incroyable en point commun, et une foi en l'amitié dont je devrais m'inspirer.

Une fois rasé, je remets mon pantalon, et je m'apprête à faire de même avec mon t-shirt quand l'odeur que j'y sens me fait grimacer. C'est le même que je porte depuis ma mission à Chicago, depuis l'accident. Il est grand temps d'en changer. Ainsi que de jean.

Je passe par notre dortoir et commence par passer un pantalon propre. Je suis en train de lacer mes chaussures quand la porte s'ouvre brusquement, me faisant sursauter.

Christina fait irruption dans la pièce, les joues baignées de larmes. Et soudain j'arrête de respirer.

— Tris... je murmure.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler et pars en courant en direction de sa chambre. Je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser seule, surtout pour des choses aussi futiles que de la nourriture ou une douche chaude. Elle avait besoin de moi et je l'ai laissée, je l'ai encore abandonnée. Il lui est arrivé malheur, et je n'étais pas là, elle a affronté ça seule encore une fois. Je suis un monstre, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

Je fais irruption dans la chambre de Tris, m'attendant à entendre les bruits stridents des appareils médicaux. Mais la pièce est étonnamment silencieuse. Je pose mes yeux sur elle, sans trop savoir à quoi m'attendre, et c'est là que je croise son regard.

Ses yeux sont ouverts, toujours aussi grands, toujours aussi beaux. Et ils me regardent comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils se posaient sur moi. Puis ils s'illuminent alors qu'elle sourit, et je me décide enfin à respirer de nouveau.

Je m'approche lentement d'elle, sans la quitter du regard, pour faire durer ce moment, pour en graver chaque détail dans ma mémoire. Sa main droite se tend vers moi, je la saisis. Sa paume est chaude et son contact me fait frémir, tout en brisant quelque chose en moi. L'étau de glace qui semblait m'emprisonner depuis des jours vient de s'écrouler et je lutte pour ne pas me mettre à pleurer. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me voie ainsi, même si je sais que ça ne la choquerait pas. Alors je serre les dents et pour me donner du courage, je porte sa main à mes lèvres et l'embrasse, tout en m'asseyant précautionneusement sur le bord du lit.

Je reste longtemps ainsi, à la regarder sans ciller. Puis je sens son pouce qui effleure lentement ma lèvre inférieure, elle dégage sa main pour venir caresser ma joue. Sa main glisse le long de ma mâchoire, puis vient s'attarder sur ma nuque, avant de descendre le long de mon épaule, de mon torse, pour finalement s'arrêter sur mon coeur. Qui bat à tout rompre d'ailleurs, autant à cause de ma course folle que de l'émotion de la voir, enfin.

— Si j'avais su que tu m'attendais torse nu, murmure-t-elle d'une voix rauque, je me serais réveillée plus tôt...

Je sens un sourire étirer mes traits. Avec d'infinies précautions, je viens poser ma tête sur son épaule, et nicher mes lèvres dans le creux de son cou. Sa main vient caresser mon épaule avant de descendre lentement le long de ma colonne vertébrale, et s'arrêter sur ma taille. Alors je sens enfin ma solitude disparaître, je me sens entier.

L'autre moitié de mon âme m'a été rendue...

* * *

Le médecin qui a opéré Tris est finalement arrivé, pour l'ausculter et voir si elle avait des séquelles suite à son coma. J'ai été obligé de sortir et de m'éloigner, car il ne voulait pas de moi dans la pièce. La quitter si vite ne m'a pas du tout enchanté, mais j'ai obéit sans trop broncher. En fait, plus parce qu'il allait l'examiner, et donc la déshabiller. Je sais qu'elle se sentira mieux si je ne suis pas là, ses complexes la hantent toujours même si elle commence à mieux les combattre.

Je fais donc les cent pas dans le couloir, en attendant presque patiemment qu'il sorte enfin et me laisse définitivement à ses côtés. Je vois alors arriver Christina, et je me dirige vers elle.

— Tiens, dit-elle en me tendant un t-shirt. Habille-toi, je ne voudrais pas que tu fasses emprisonner pour attentat à la pudeur.

C'est vrai que je suis toujours torse nu. Je suis parti tellement vite quand je l'ai vue arriver en larmes que j'en ai oublié de finir de m'habiller. Dire que jusqu'ici, je ne m'étais quasiment pas montré ainsi. Et là, carrément devant une fille, et la meilleure amie de Tris en plus. J'espère ne pas trop rougir alors que j'attrape vêtement et l'enfile.

— Je t'ai fait peur je suppose, ajoute-t-elle.

Je mets un instant avant de comprendre qu'elle parle de son irruption dans notre dortoir. Je repense alors à ma réaction, et à ma course effrénée.

— Non, pas peur, je réponds. Tu m'as terrorisé.

— Ouah ! On serait encore à l'initiation, je mériterais des points bonus pour un tel exploit !

Elle blague, mais je sais bien qu'elle s'en veut un peu. Ca se voit à son sourire crispé, et ses mains tremblaient quand elle m'a tendu le t-shirt.

— Que ça ne se reproduise pas, ou tu me feras vingt pompes en représailles !

J'ai tenté de blaguer, en employant le ton d'instructeur, pour rester dans le thème qu'elle avait lancé. Mais j'ai foiré. J'aperçois une brève lueur de panique dans son regard, et je m'en veux aussitôt. Je n'aurais définitement pas eu ma place chez les Fraternels, l'humour, c'est vraiment pas mon truc.

— Hey, je lui dis en prenant une voix plus douce, j'essayais de blaguer. Mais je dois reconnaitre que c'est un cuisant échec, je suis nul pour ce genre de truc.

— Je... je ne voulais pas... te faire peur, bafouille-t-elle alors que de grosses larmes roulent sur ses joues. Mais... tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps... Et je n'aurais pas réussi à parler... J'étais... J'étais tellement... contente, et...

Elle cache son visage dans ses mains, et ses épaules sont secouées par ses sanglots. Je reste un moment immobile, sans trop savoir quoi faire. Je ne sais pas comment agir face aux larmes des autres, moi qui me suis toujours efforcé de ravaler les miennes. Alors je me demande ce que ferait Tris dans cette situation, et j'essaie de l'imiter.

Je m'approche de Christina et l'attire contre moi. Mes gestes sont gauches, maladroits, mais je fais de mon mieux. Je referme mes bras sur ses épaules et je lui glisse à l'oreille :

— Tu sais pourquoi on m'a surnommé Quatre ?

Elle met quelques instants avant de faire « non » de la tête.

— Lors de la deuxième phase de mon initiation, je n'avais que quatre peurs. C'est pour ça qu'Amar m'a surnommé ainsi, pour que je cesse d'être le Pète-Sec et que je devienne un Audacieux à part entière. Et j'ai eu beau revivre mon paysage de peurs un nombre incalculable de fois, je ne suis jamais parvenu à faire descendre ce nombre. Par contre, depuis que je connais Tris, le contenu a changé.

Christina sera donc la seconde personne à connaître l'origine de mon surnom. Et par la même occasion, la seconde à qui je me serais dévoilé. Mais elle m'a prouvé que je pouvais lui faire confiance, qu'elle était mon amie.

— Avant Tris, j'avais peur de tuer une personne innocente. Maintenant, j'ai peur de la voir mourir et de ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'empêcher. L'accident, son coma, tout ça, c'était comme si cette peur devenait réalité. Quand je t'ai vue arriver, je... J'ai revu cette partie du paysage, et...

— Je suis désolée... J'aurais dû...

— Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que je réagirais ainsi, Chris... Moi-même je ne le savais pas...

Je relâche mon étreinte et essaie de la regarder dans les yeux.

— Oublie tout ça, OK ? Ce qui compte, c'est qu'elle se soit réveillée. Il n'y a rien de plus important pour l'instant.

Elle acquiesce et esquisse même un bref sourire.

— Elle t'a parlé ? me demande-t-elle.

Là, c'est moi qui sourit, et pas qu'un peu.

— Oui. Elle m'a dit que si j'étais venu la voir torse nu dès le départ, elle se serait réveillée plus tôt.

— Va falloir vous trouver une chambre à l'écart alors... Parce qu'on veut pouvoir dormir la nuit nous !

Mon imagination s'égare brièvement en songeant à ce que suggère Christina, et je me sens avoir très chaud soudainement.

— Et voilà que tu rougis ! s'exclame-t-elle. Non, vraiment, une fois qu'elle sera sur pieds, il est hors de question que vous partagiez le même dortoir que nous. Je ne pourrais pas m'endormir en vous sachant dans la même pièce que moi, à faire je ne sais quoi...

— Si ça peut te rassurer, il est hors de question qu'on soit... Enfin, qu'on fasse... Bref, qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous deux ailleurs qu'en privé.

— Ouais, ben non, ça ne me rassure pas. J'ai confiance en vous deux, mais en vos hormones, par contre, pas du tout !

J'étais en train de chercher un moyen pour changer de sujet quand je vois le médecin sortir enfin de la chambre de Tris. Je me précipite, et Christina me suit de près.

— Bon, dit-il en me regardant d'un oeil sévère. Je sais que vous n'allez pas tenir compte de ce que je vais vous dire, mais il est de mon devoir de le faire malgré tout. Votre amie va beaucoup mieux, sa sortie du coma prouve qu'elle n'avait pas de séquelles cérébrales, mais il n'en reste pas moins qu'elle est passée très près d'y rester. Elle a encore besoin de soins intensifs, et de repos. Alors on y va doucement sur les visites, il lui faut du calme.

Il s'interrompt et pointe un doigt accusateur sur moi.

— Il va sans dire que toute activité physique dans un lit est totalement interdite, alors essayez de vous retenir !

— Contentez-vous de faire votre boulot de médecin ! je réplique, passablement énervé tout à coup.

— C'est justement ce que je fais ! Vous êtes des Audacieux, je sais comment fonctionnent les personnes comme vous. L'Audace au mépris de tout bon sens.

J'ai une très grosse envie de lui coller mon poing dans la figure, mais Christina ne m'en laisse pas le temps, et s'interpose entre nous.

— Vous devez être également Audacieux, déclare-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle veut calme mais dans lequel je sens poindre un soupçon d'agacement. Parce que vous manquez cruellement de bons sens en nous critiquant ainsi. Mais soyez assurés que vos consignes seront respectées. Quatre dormira dans un lit de camp dans cette chambre, pour être auprès d'elle mais sans perturber son repos. Vous avez ma parole.

— Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous n'essayez pas de les protéger ? !

— Parce que je suis une native Sincère. Mentir, c'est pas mon truc. Alors quand je vous dis d'arrêter de nous provoquer, vous feriez de me croire... sur parole !

Cet idiot de médecin semble avoir compris la leçon, et il s'éloigne enfin, non sans m'avoir fusillé du regard. Je sais qu'il ne fait que son travail, mais son discours était totalement inutile. Même si tenir Tris dans mes bras m'a manqué, j'ai trop peur de lui faire du mal pour laisser libre court à mes envies.

Je m'apprête à entrer dans sa chambre, mais je me fige sur le pas de la porte. Je la vois me regarder d'un air interrogateur, mais avant de sourire en me voyant m'effacer et pousser Christina dans la pièce.

Je reste donc dans le couloir, tout près de la porte, mais assez loin pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. J'entends les pleurs de Christina, quelques mots comme « abandonner », « stupide », « plus jamais », mais surtout, j'entends quelques petits rires de la part de Tris.

Je leur laisse tout le temps qu'elles souhaitent, en faisant des allers et venues non loin de l'entrée. J'entends les bruits de pas avant même de les voir arriver. Je pensais à Amar et Cara. Mais je me fige en constatant mon erreur. Il s'agit de Cara et ... Caleb.

Je le vois s'arrêter net en me voyant, et faire même un pas en arrière, prêt à fuir. Il faut dire que je dois faire très peur, là, à cet instant précis. Même s'il est le frère de Tris, je ne l'ai jamais aimé, et après ce qu'il s'est passé, je le déteste encore plus. Je sais que c'est Tris qui l'a menacé pour prendre sa place, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de lui en vouloir. A mort. Si elle n'avait pas survécu, je pense que j'aurais pu le tuer, au même titre que David. Et ma rancune, ma colère à son encontre, je ne la contient que très difficilement.

Cara le retient par le bras, et lui murmure quelque chose. Je le vois secouer la tête et essayer de reculer, mais elle maintient sa prise et le pousse même devant elle, tout en me fusillant du regard. Caleb fait un pas vers moi mais se fige quand il voit mes poings se serrer.

Ce serait si facile de combler l'espace qui nous sépare et lui planter mon poing dans sa figure. Une partie de moi s'en trouverait soulagée, et heureuse d'un tel déchaînement de violence. Mais ces instincts, c'est de Marcus que je les tiens, et je ne veux plus rien avoir affaire avec mon père.

Je serre les poings, mais c'est pour me retenir justement, pas pour frapper. Tris a été capable de lui pardonner, et de risquer sa vie pour lui. Certes, parce qu'il est son frère et sa seule famille désormais. Mais si elle est capable de faire ça, alors je le peux aussi. Pas sûr que je lui pardonne un jour, mais en tout cas, je peux ne pas lever la main sur lui. Pour elle.

Je recule d'un pas, puis de deux. Au prix d'un gros effort, je parviens à desserrer mes poings, et je secoue mes mains pour en chasser la tension que je venais d'y accumuler. Je prends une grande inspiration, puis invite Caleb à entrer dans la pièce.

Il me regarde d'un air totalement incrédule. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça de ma part, et son cerveau d'Erudit doit être en train d'analyser s'il peut me faire confiance ou pas. Il fait un pas en avant, et ne me voyant toujours pas lui foncer dessus, en fait un autre. OK, il est prudent, mais faut pas que ça dure des heures non plus.

— Dépêche-toi avant que je ne change d'avis, je grogne.

Du coup, il se précipite et entre dans la chambre en esquivant mon regard. J'essaie de ne pas regarder ce qu'il se passe, préférant me concentrer sur Cara qui s'avance vers moi.

— Joli self-control, me dit-elle une fois arrivée à ma hauteur. Je savais que tu ne le frapperais pas, mais lui était persuadé du contraire.

— C'est pas passé loin. Je le fais pour elle. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi...

— C'est lui qui serait à sa place dans un lit d'hôpital. Je crois que sur ce point, il est tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Même si tu ne le crois pas, il était vraiment prêt à donner sa vie pour elle.

— C'est là que tu te trompes Cara. Il n'était pas prêt à mourir pour elle, mais pour se faire pardonner d'elle. Ce sont deux choses totalement différentes. Alors que Tris, elle était prête à donner sa vie pour lui. Il ne mérite vraiment pas l'amour qu'elle lui porte.

— L'amour fraternel, ça ne s'explique pas toujours... Un jour, tu le comprendras. Mais pour l'instant, c'est normal que tu lui en veuilles.

Oui, pour l'instant, je ne peux pas comprendre, mais je ne suis pas sûr d'y parvenir un jour. Je suis fils unique, et heureusement. Je ne veux pas imaginer un petit frère ou une petite soeur subir la vie que j'ai eue avec mon père.

Je jette un coup d'oeil dans la chambre. Caleb s'est assis dans mon fauteuil, et je ne vois pas son visage. Mais je vois celui de Tris, elle semble heureuse de le voir, et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Parce que désormais, n'y a que deux choses qui me rendent réellement heureux : elle, et son bonheur.

Je crois que je pourrais sourire niaisement en pensant à cette constatation. Je secoue la tête pour reprendre mes esprits, et garder mes débordements sentimentaux pour plus tard, quand nous serons seuls, elle et moi.

Mon regard se pose alors sur Christina, et je la vois qui me sourie d'un air complice. Peut-être que je l'ai eu, ce sourire niais, et elle l'a vu. Mais elle le comprend, elle me comprend, et j'avoue, je m'en fiche qu'elle connaisse cette partie de moi.

— Bon, finit-elle par dire en se tournant vers Tris. Je vous laisse entre Prior. Je reviendrais plus tard, ou... Demain. Je crois que toi et le chien de garde à la porte, vous avez du temps à rattraper tous les deux.

En passant à côté de moi, elle me glisse :

— Encore un peu de patience. Bientôt, tu l'auras pour toi tout seul. Je vais voir à te trouver un lit de camp.

Puis elle s'en va, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Sa solitude me frappe alors. Will et Uriah, ses amis proches, ne sont plus. Il y a bien Cara, Caleb et Matthew, mais jamais ils ne pourront compenser les pertes qu'elle a subit. Et Tris, sa dernière véritable amie, c'est moi qui vais l'accaparer.

Je me fais une promesse en la voyant s'éloigner tranquillement. Celle de m'effacer le plus souvent possible pour qu'elle ne reste pas seule. La force de Christina, c'est de s'être toujours relevée, quelques soient les coups que le destin lui avait porté. Et d'avoir continué à se tourner vers les autres, à les aider, à les soutenir, même quand, comme moi, ils ne le voulaient pas. Je ne sais pas si un jour, je pourrais lui rendre la pareille, mais ce que je peux essayer de faire, c'est qu'elle ne soit pas trop seule.

Christina est une personne formidable, qui ne mérite pas de connaître la solitude que moi, j'ai pu vivre.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur.**

Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu (je pense que oui). J'avoue être assez fière de ce chapitre, et j'espère avoir réussi à faire passer un peu de l'émotion que je ressentais en l'écrivant.

Comme je vous l'avais expliqué, je dois maintenant écrire le chapitre 7, donc il y aura peut-être un peu plus de délai (et je m'en excuse d'avance).

Par contre, j'ai besoin de vous, pour un petit sondage. Pourriez-vous me donner votre avis sur cette question :

_"Pendant la dernière nuit que Tobias et Tris passent ensemble dans le complexe, la scène sur le canapé, à votre avis, est-ce qu'ils s'additionnent ou pas ?"_

Perso, je pense que non, mais j'aimerais bien avoir votre avis. Donc soit vous me l'envoyez par MP, ou en commentaire, comme vous voulez.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne année 2015, pleine de lecture et d'écriture, et de Quatre/Tris/Christina.

A bientôt


	7. Chapter 7

**Réponse aux commentaires.**

**Julindy :** Toujours là, toujours fidèle. Je suis contente si ce chapitre t'a plu et que l'émotion est bien passée. Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien depuis le début.

**Chaussette : **Il y a plus de Tris dans ce chapitre, tu devrais être contente. Mais comme je le disais, j'aime beaucoup Christina, et je m'éclate à écrire en son nom. Merci pour ton commentaire et ton suivi.

**Edwige : **Merci pour ton message, je suis heureuse si tu aimes cette version (je l'ai un peu écrite pour essayer de faire oublier la fin officielle, que je respecte même si elle est dure...)

**Liiisa : **Merci pour ton passage, et pour ce premier commentaire. Je réponds sur ma vision de "l'addition ou pas" à la fin de ce chapitre. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

**choubidou lily : **Si l'émotion des retrouvailles passent, alors je suis heureuse ! Merci pour ton message et ton soutien depuis le début.

**Titiff : **Merci pour le message et les encouragements ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Chlo : **Aloha ! Je suis contente si cette fin alternative te plait, et tu as un début de réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre. A bientôt j'espère !

**Anais Stranger : **Merci pour ce looooong message, et pour tous ces compliments. C'est ce que je trouve le plus dur dans la fanfic, être fidèle aux caractères des personnages. Alors si j'y arrives, j'en suis heureuse. Je suis d'accord que la fin est frustrante, mais j'avoue avoir deviné depuis le premier tome qu'elle ne survivait pas. Dès que j'en ai appris un peu plus sur Tobias, j'ai compris que l'un des deux ne survivrait pas, et je me doutais que ce serait elle. Donc je n'ai pas été surprise, même si j'ai râlé quand même. Par contre, je suis pour une fin similaire dans les films. Et je ne pense pas que l'auteur, qui a une grosse influence sur les scénarios, change l'histoire pour le coup. Mais bon, on verra, j'ai hâte de voir le second film d'ailleurs ! (par contre, DW, c'est quoi ?)

**tohru73 : **Merci pour ce petit message, j'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire !

**Legolaskili : **Merci pour ton message. Je ne sais pas si mon histoire est un quatrième tome, en tout cas pas pour l'instant. Plutôt une fin alternative. Mais vu les idées que j'ai pour la suite, il y aura de quoi faire un "mini tome 4". Merci en tout cas pour tous ces compliments, ils me touchent beaucoup !

**Coralia : **Merci pour ton message. C'est vrai que la fin est injuste, compréhensible, mais injuste tout de même. Tobias méritait d'être heureux, au moins un peu. C'est pour ça que je me "venge" via cette fiction.

* * *

Et voici le chapitre 7. Désolée pour le délai, mais il fallait que je l'écrive, vu que je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ;-)

* * *

**TOBIAS**

J'ai laissé Caleb avec Tris aussi longtemps qu'il l'a souhaité. Quand il est enfin sorti, il s'est arrêté sur le pas de la porte et m'a remercié, d'une voix qui tremblait un peu, je ne sais pas si c'était de peur de m'adresser la parole ou d'émotion d'avoir pu parler à sa soeur.

Je pensais pouvoir enfin être seul avec elle, mais Christina est arrivée au moment où je me relevais (j'avais fini par m'asseoir à même le sol), accompagnée de Georges et Amar qui transportaient un des lits de notre ancien dortoir. Ils ont été l'installer non loin de celui de Tris, avant de venir prendre de ses nouvelles. Ils ne sont pas restés très longtemps, mon ancien instructeur a dû deviner mon impatience. En tout cas, c'est ce que j'ai supposé en le voyant me faire un clin d'oeil en partant. Christina avait ramené les quelques affaires qu'on avait (majoritairement des vêtements) et elle s'est éclipsée à son tour, en m'informant qu'elle allait repasser pour me ramener à manger. Il faut dire que la journée touchait à sa fin, et j'avais sauté le repas du midi. Je n'avais pas vraiment faim, j'aspirais plutôt à du calme, et surtout de la solitude avec elle. Mais Christina, en plus d'avoir une langue bien pendue, est têtue comme une mule, et j'ai renoncé depuis quelques temps à lui tenir tête sur certains sujets.

J'ai donc repris ma place dans mon fauteuil au chevet de Tris en attendant. Nous n'avions que très peu parlé depuis son réveil, pour ne pas dire quasiment pas. Certes, sa chambre n'avait pas désempli, mais je dois reconnaître que je craignais la discussion qui allait forcément arriver. Une partie de moi bouillonnait d'impatience de lui dire tout ce que j'avais sur le coeur, bon comme mauvais. Mais l'autre partie n'aspirait qu'à faire un tout autre usage de mes lèvres, qui impliquait les siennes. Je n'étais pas du tout sûr qu'en l'embrassant, je saurais faire preuve de la réserve que m'avait intimée son docteur. Mes mains voulaient la toucher, mon corps appelait le sien d'une manière qui en était presque douloureuse. Je voulais la tenir dans mes bras, contre moi, et ce besoin semblait vouloir prendre le pas sur ma raison.

J'ai dû resté perdu dans mes pensées plus longtemps que je ne le pensais, car j'ai senti sa main se glisser dans la mienne et sa voix me dire :

— Ca va ? Tu sembles... ailleurs.

— Oui, je réfléchissais juste à un... truc.

— Ce truc, c'est moi ?

A force de trainer avec Christina, Tris a pris sa fâcheuse manie d'aller droit au but sans prendre de gants. Non pas que ça me dérange, mais moi qui n'ait jamais été un grand parleur, je vais devoir m'habituer à réfléchir plus vite à ce que je veux dire.

— Oui, c'est toi, je finis par répondre. Je me disais que... j'aimerais bien t'embrasser.

— Pourquoi tu hésites ?

— Parce que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me contenter d'un seul baiser, et je te rappelle que Christina doit repasser.

— Oh...

Je la vois rougir, ce que je trouve absolument adorable.

— Je saurais te repousser tu sais ? me dit-elle. Enfin, si c'est ce que tu veux...

Je veux tout. L'embrasser et me laisser aller, et aussi patienter encore un peu, pour qu'on soit vraiment seuls tous les deux, dans un endroit plus intime. Ma raison se dispute avec mon coeur, mais c'est ce dernier qui l'emporte.

Je me lève et viens m'asseoir sur le bord du lit, comme je l'ai fait ce matin en entrant dans la pièce. Je la regarde un instant dans les yeux, puis je pose ma main droite sur sa joue et me penche pour l'embrasser. Lorsque nos lèvres se touchent, je sens comme une décharge d'énergie pure déferler en moi, et je m'embrase instantanément. Ma main va se perdre dans ses cheveux, mon baiser devient plus profond et je serre mon poing gauche pour ne pas perdre totalement le contrôle.

Je sens ses mains se faufiler sous mon t-shirt et l'une d'elle commence à remonter le long de mes côtes, me faisant soupirer de bien-être. Ses caresses, à la fois timides et passionnées, ont le pouvoir de me faire perdre le contrôle, et je suis tout proche de m'allonger sur elle. Mais je me souviens de son état, de sa blessure, et j'arrive à me maîtriser, même lorsque son autre main vient se poser dans le creux de mes reins. On reste quelques instants ainsi, moi à l'embrasser et elle à me caresser. Puis ma raison reprend le dessus et m'intime de mettre un peu d'espace entre nos lèvres, ce que je parviens à faire au prix d'une volonté de fer. Je pose mon front contre le sien, caresse son nez du bout du mien, tout en respirant le même air qu'elle, d'une respiration hachée par la passion. J'ai les yeux clos, car je sais que je vais reperdre le contrôle si je croise son regard.

— Tu m'as manqué... je finis par dire dans un murmure. Tu m'as manqué...

Je ne sais pas si j'attends une réponse de sa part, mais son silence me met mal à l'aise.

— Ne me laisse plus jamais, j'ajoute. Je n'y survivrais pas...

Je l'entends déglutir, et sa main se crispe sur ma taille.

— Tu m'en veux ?

Sa voix tremble un peu en prononçant cette question, elle appréhende ma réponse. Je rouvre les yeux tout en me redressant, et alors que ses mains quittent mon torse, j'en saisis une et noue mes doigts aux siens.

— Non, je ne t'en veux pas, je lui réponds. Mais à lui, oui.

— Caleb ? David ?

— David, lui, j'ai envie de le tuer, et ça a bien failli se produire. Non, lui, ton frère, je lui en veux, c'est de sa faute s'il...

— Tobias, je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix. C'est moi qui ai insisté pour y aller, je l'ai même menacé !

— Ca ne compte pas. S'il avait vraiment tenu à se sacrifier, il aurait été jusqu'au bout, quitte à t'assommer, ou se prendre une balle de ta part. Il se serait battu, comme tu l'as fait toi. Mais c'est un lâche, égoïste, qui préfère laisser la soeur se sacrifier pour lui. Il ne mérite pas tout ce que tu fais pour lui, il...

— Caleb est mon frère, et ma seule famille. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser y aller.

— Et si tu étais morte ? !

J'ai haussé la voix, et je la sens se tendre. Ma colère a pris le dessus, et je sais que je lui fais peur quand je suis ainsi. Je dois me maîtriser, je ne dois pas être comme mon père. J'inspire un grand coup, avant de relâcher l'air de mes poumons le plus lentement possible.

— Si tu n'avais pas survécu, de votre famille, il n'y aurait plus eu que lui. Le lâche, l'égoïste, le traitre. Ta mère s'est sacrifiée pour toi. Ton père est tombé en se battant. Et toi, tu serais morte pour lui. De vous quatre, il est celui qui aurait dû mourir, le seul qui aurait dû périr. Je sais que tu vas me répéter qu'il est et reste ton frère, et que tu donnerais ta vie pour lui. Mais moi, je trouve ça injuste, car il ne te mérite pas. Et je lui en veux, car il a failli me priver de la seule personne...

Je n'arrive pas à poursuivre. Je revis l'annonce de son accident, je ressens de nouveau le vide qui m'a envahi quand j'ai cru l'avoir perdue. La douleur a failli me rendre fou, et si elle n'avait pas survécu, je crois bien que je me serais laissé mourir.

— Je n'aurais pas survécu à ton absence, Tris... Ma vie est aux couleurs des factions auxquelles j'ai appartenu : noire et grise. Et toi, tu es parvenue à y mettre de la couleur, de l'espoir, de l'amour... Ne plus t'avoir à mes côtés, ce serait...

— Chut...

Elle pose sa main sur mes lèvres, puis la glisse dans mon cou pour m'attirer à elle. Son baiser est doux, tendre. Je lutte pour ne pas laisser couler mes larmes, je ne pleurerais pas, pas maintenant que je l'ai retrouvée.

— Je suis là, murmure-t-elle contre ma bouche. Je ne te quitterais plus... Laissons le passé là où il doit être, c'est à dire derrière nous.

Je me redresse et la regarde. Elle me sourit tendrement, et j'essaie d'en faire autant.

— Tu te rappelles ce que tu m'as dit quand tu m'as ramenée de la prison des Erudits ?

— Je me souviens surtout de ce que tu m'as dit toi...

— Tu m'as dit que tu serais ma famille. Alors maintenant, c'est à moi de te le dire : je serais ta famille également. Désormais, il n'y aura plus que toi et moi. Nous...

J'acquiesce, avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Ce n'est pas le baiser passionné que je lui ai donné il y a quelques instants. Mon désir pour elle est toujours présent, mais je n'éprouve plus ce besoin impérieux de le satisfaire. J'ai juste envie de l'embrasser, de caresser son visage et de sentir son souffle dans mon cou quand elle vient y nicher son visage. J'ai envie qu'il n'y ait rien d'autre sur Terre qu'elle et moi. Juste... Nous.

* * *

Lorsque Christina arrive finalement, j'ai réussi à regagner mon fauteuil, ce qui la surprend.

— Vous êtes bien sages tous les deux, nous dit-elle en posant un plateau bien chargé sur la table à roulettes, avant de l'amener au niveau du lit. Je m'attendais à devoir vous séparer, quitte à te ligoter sur une chaise Quatre.

— Je sais me tenir, je grommelle en guise de réponse.

Tris pouffe de rire. Juste avant que notre amie ne fasse son apparition, elle était en train d'essayer de me convaincre de revenir l'embrasser. Et j'étais très près de me laisser convaincre.

— Bon, reprend Chris, au menu pour toi Tris, bouillon de légumes et deux tartines beurrées.

— C'est tout ? !

— Oui, tu es convalescente, et ton docteur m'a laissé des consignes strictes. Si tu es sage, demain, tu auras peut-être le droit à un yaourt.

— C'est injuste...

Je me sens presque coupable en prenant l'assiette qui a été prévue pour moi : cuisse de poulet, purée de pommes de terre et petits légumes en sauce. Mon estomac se rappelle soudain qu'il est vide et se met à gargouiller en guise de protestation.

— Tu ne manges pas ? je demande à Christina pour détourner l'attention de ma personne.

— Déjà fait ! Comme ça, je vous ai laissé un peu de temps seuls tous les deux. Ne suis-je pas totalement adorable ?

— Totalement ! répond Tris. C'est à se demander comment on peut vivre sans toi d'ailleurs...

— C'est ce que je me demande tous les matins au saut du lit ! réplique notre amie.

— Non, ce que tu demandes en premier, c'est si quelqu'un a l'intention d'aller se laver. Mais personne ne te répond car on sait tous que tu veux y aller avant tout le monde !

— Oups, je suis démasquée on dirait. Maintenant, mange !

Tris avale une cuillère de potage mais lorgne sur mon assiette.

— Je ne peux pas avoir un peu de purée au moins ? supplie-t-elle.

— Non.

— Il y en a assez pour deux, j'argumente. Elle pourrait en prendre quelques cuillérées...

— J'ai dit non ! Le docteur a dit... Eh !

Trop tard. Tris a déjà avalé la fourchette remplie de purée que je lui tendais, et Christina nous inonde de réprimandes, non sans éclater de rire au passage. Elle reste avec nous le temps qu'on finisse de manger, puis s'éclipse avec le plateau en nous faisant promettre d'être sages.

— Vous vous entendez bien on dirait, me demande Tris une fois de nouveau seuls.

— Elle m'a... pas mal aidé... pendant ton coma. Et faut reconnaître, c'est une fille bien. Qui parle trop, mais elle sait écouter, aussi.

— Tu te souviens de notre arrivée chez les Audacieux ? Dès le début, tu l'as prise en grippe. Et maintenant, vous êtes amis. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru possible.

— Tout change...

— Raconte-moi... Dis-moi tout ce qui s'est passé depuis que tu es parti. J'ai été inconsciente longtemps d'ailleurs ?

— Trop... Cinq jours en fait... Quasiment six...

— J'ai l'impression que c'était hier quand on était au jardin d'hiver.

Je me tais, car si je devais commenter ce qu'elle vient de dire, ce serait d'une phrase du style « pour moi, ces quelques jours m'ont parus durer des mois ». Je ne veux pas de conflits entre nous, pas maintenant. Et elle n'y est pour rien, enfin presque. Inutile de la blesser avec la rancoeur que j'éprouve pour son frère.

J'entreprends de tout lui raconter. Mon expédition avec Amar et Christina le choix d'Evelyn et celui de Peter notre retour, la nouvelle de son accident la mort d'Uriah...

Elle fond en larmes, et je me rappelle que j'étais très près de pleurer également lorsque j'ai dit au revoir pour toujours à mon ami. Ils étaient tellement proches tous les deux, depuis le début. Lui le natif Audacieux exubérant avait trouvé son alter-ego en la petite Altruiste. Il a été un des premiers à la respecter pour ce qu'elle était réellement, tout comme Zeke avait fait avec moi. Les deux frères étaient peut-être des Audacieux nés, mais ils auraient tout à fait eu leur place parmi les Altruistes.

— Est-ce qu'il va y avoir une cérémonie ? me demanda-t-elle après avoir séché ses larmes ?

— Je n'en sais rien... Son corps doit être incinéré dans les jours qui viennent, et Amar s'est proposé de ramener ses cendres à Hana et Zeke dès que ce sera fait. Après, cérémonie ou pas, ce sera leur choix.

— S'il y en a une, j'aimerais être assez en forme pour pouvoir y assister. J'aimerais lui dire au revoir...

J'ai le même souhait. Mais au vu de ma responsabilité, je ne pense pas le faire. Je dois laisser du temps à Zeke, et ne pas lui imposer ma présence. J'espère juste qu'il parviendra à me pardonner un jour.

— Tu devrais essayer de dormir, je finis par dire pour changer de sujet. Il faut respecter les consignes de ton docteur !

Je me lève et viens l'embrasser, mais alors que je commençais à vouloir y mettre fin, elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou et m'attire encore plus près d'elle. Sa rapidité me prend par surprise, et je ne parviens que de justesse à ne pas m'affaler sur le lit. La position est très inconfortable, mais je ne veux pas m'arracher à son étreinte, pas tout de suite. Je savoure encore notre baiser quelques instants, puis me redresse doucement.

— Dire qu'on est seuls, me murmure-t-elle, et qu'on ne peut même pas être côte à côte...

— Bientôt... Tout est une question de patience...

— Vivement que je sois rétablie alors...

Je l'embrasse une dernière fois, puis je m'écarte d'elle.

— Dors, je lui dis tout en éteignant la lumière. Je suis juste à côté...

Elle acquiesce et se tourne vers mon lit. Je fais le tour du sien, m'allonge sur le mien et m'enroule dans la couverture. Il fait trop sombre pour qu'on puisse se voir, mais j'entends sa respiration, qui finit par se ralentir à mesure qu'elle sombre dans le sommeil. Alors à mon tour, je ferme les yeux, et pour la première fois depuis des jours, je m'endors aussitôt et sombre dans un sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur.**

Alors, voici mon avis sur "l'addition ou pas". Perso, je ne pense pas qu'ils se soient additionnés, même si ils sont allés beaucoup plus loin qu'auparavant. Ils se sont embrassés, caressés, etc... Mais il se sont endormis avant de retourner dans le dortoir. Et c'est ce qui est le plus dur en fait, c'est qu'ils ont fait un pas vers leur "union", se rassurant mutuellement l'un et l'autre. Et je pense qu'ils envisageaient d'aller plus loin une fois leurs missions remplies, une fois qu'ils seraient seuls, tranquilles, plus en guerre, etc... Je pense aussi que s'ils se seraient additionnés, l'auteur l'aurait précisé, clairement. Sans être trop détaillé non plus, mais évoqué, par l'un ou l'autre. Donc voilà mon avis.

Pour mon histoire, je n'ai toujours pas décidé s'ils l'avaient fait ou pas. Mais j'ai encore un peu de temps devant moi ;-)

Voili voilou, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Il faudra bien compter encore un petit mois pour la suite, je ne peux pas faire plus vite, malheureusement. Ne m'en voulez pas trop :-)

A bientôt, et merci à toutes pour vos commentaires, vos encouragements, ils me vont droit au coeur et me donne la pèche pour continuer !


	8. Chapter 8

**Réponses aux Commentaires :**

**choubidou lily :** Merci pour ton commentaire. Finalement, ça a été plus d'un mois, mais y'a une surprise à la fin du chapitre, dans ma note finale. Je t'avoue que je n'ai pas encore réfléchi à la suite de la rancœur entre Tobias et Caleb, je verrais ça sur le moment, s'ils vont être amenés à se croiser ou pas. Je pense que oui, mais je ne sais vraiment pas comment je vais gérer la chose.

**Anaïs Stranger : **Merci pour ta fidélité et ton commentaire. Ce chapitre ci est un peu plus long, j'espère qu'il te plaira. Je n'ai pas encore vu le 2ème film, peut-être ce week-end. Et je suis d'accord avec toi, livres et films sont différents, et pour l'instant, ces différences ne me gênent pas (ex : j'ai préféré le paysage des peurs du film par rapport aux livres, c'est plus clair et logique je trouve). Si tu écris une fanfic Divergent, je serais ravie de te lire.

**la marie dange :** Finalement, ça a fait plus d'un mois, tu m'en veux beaucoup ? J'aimerais publier plus rapidement, mais comme je l'ai déjà expliqué, j'ai exactement 4 histoires en cours d'écriture, et surtout une vie IRL très prenante. Je fais vraiment au mieux, mais un mois sera toujours le minimum sur cette histoire. J'espère que tu continueras à me lire malgré tout. Merci pour ton commentaire en tout cas.

**Lisa :** Je vais partir sur le principe qu'ils l'ont fait, en tout cas pour cette histoire. Je reste persuadée qu'ils ne l'ont pas fait, mais tant pis. Merci pour ton commentaire en tout cas. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**Anna :** Merci pour ton commentaire. Pas trop de FourTris dans ce chapitre, mais j'espère qu'il te plaira tout de même.

**Noix de Coco Sister : **Merci pour ton commentaire, et pour tous ces compliments, ça me fait chaud au cœur. Je n'ai aucune idée de combien de chapitre elle fera, j'avance tranquillement, mais il y en aura pas mal, au moins une quinzaine, voire plus. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Miss Egg :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tous ces compliments ! Je suis contente si mon histoire te plait et que tu retrouves les personnages de Véronica. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira.

**Guest : **Merci pour ton passage, et voici la suite !

* * *

Voici donc le chapitre 8. Et comme dit dans mes réponses aux commentaires, une petite surprise dans ma note de l'auteur à la fin. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHRISTINA**

Tout le monde dort autour de moi. Cara disparait complètement sous les couvertures. Caleb se retourne sans cesse dans son sommeil, probablement en proie à un cauchemar. Peter dort paisiblement sur le dos, en ronflant légèrement. Et il y a moi, assise en tailleur à la tête de mon lit, totalement éveillée.

J'ai encore rêvé de Will, et depuis que j'ai ouvert les yeux, je n'arrive pas me rendormir. Alors je me suis assise, et je réfléchis à la manière dont je vais passer le reste de cette nuit.

Je ne peux plus aller voir Tris et Quatre. Je sais qu'ils ne m'en voudraient pas si je m'invitais, car ils comprendraient que j'ai besoin de leur présence. Mais maintenant qu'ils se sont enfin retrouvés tous les deux, je dois les laisser ensemble, aussi souvent et longtemps que possible. Ils en ont besoin. Et pour être tout à fait honnête, les voir échanger des regards lourds de tendresse et de promesses muettes me met non seulement mal à l'aise, mais me fait souffrir encore plus.

Maintenant qu'ils sont de nouveau ensemble, je me retrouve seule. Tris est ma meilleure amie, et même si Cara et moi sommes très proches, je ne peux que penser à Will en sa présence. Peter ne sera jamais un ami, même après sa remise à zéro, et Caleb... Caleb non plus.

Je suis donc seule, alors que j'ai un besoin viscéral d'être entourée. Et là, tout de suite, j'ai surtout besoin de quelqu'un qui me prenne dans ses bras et qui me dise que tout va bien se passer, que ça va s'arranger. Mais je n'ai personne.

Un énième ronflement de Peter me convainc d'arrêter de fixer l'obscurité et de faire quelque chose. Quoi, ça, je ne le sais pas encore, mais je vais bien trouver. N'importe quoi, tant que je sors d'ici.

C'est sur la pointe des pieds que je quitte notre dortoir et commence à errer sans vrai but dans les couloirs du complexe. Tout est silencieux, chose normale vu qu'il est près de deux heures du matin. Mais ça ne me dérange pas trop, je me dis qu'au pire, j'irais me trouver quelque chose à lire, même si ce n'est pas mon activité favorite. Ça aura l'avantage de me fatiguer peut-être, et que je pourrais aller me recoucher sans craindre mes cauchemars.

Ma promenade doit durer une bonne heure, et m'emmène dans tous les endroits que je connais : le jardin d'hiver, la salle aux arbres généalogiques, les cuisines – où je profite pour me préparer un chocolat chaud, en espérant que ça m'aide à m'endormir -, l'infirmerie – je passe devant la chambre de Tris et Tobias, et les regarde dormir pendant quelques instants, avant de poursuivre ma route -, et d'autres endroits encore. Mais partout où je passe, ce n'est que silence et obscurité. Je dois vraiment être la seule debout à une heure pareille.

Mais alors que je déambule dans une succession de couloirs que je sais être des chambres privées, j'aperçois un filet de lumière sous une porte. Je m'approche pour voir s'il s'agit de celle de quelqu'un que je connais, et il s'avère que oui.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai frappé à la porte, mais quand elle s'ouvre sur un Matthew simplement vêtu d'un t-shirt et d'un caleçon, je me dis que j'aurais peut-être dû réfléchir avant d'agir. Audacieuse un jour...

La surprise se lit sur son visage, suivie très rapidement par de l'inquiétude.

— Christina ? demande-t-il comme s'il ne m'avait pas reconnue. Il se passe quelque chose ?

Il doit penser qu'il y a un problème avec Tris, et je ne peux pas l'en blâmer, elle a été le centre de l'inquiétude de beaucoup d'entre nous ces derniers jours.

— Non, je lui réponds pour le rassurer. Tris va bien, elle dort là.

Le soulagement se lit immédiatement sur son visage. On reste quelques instants à se regarder, aussi gêné l'un comme l'autre. Il faut dire qu'on se connait certes, mais tant que ça. Les fois où on a été amenés à discuter, c'est en général lors de nos réunions d'insurrection, et je ne sais vraiment pas grand-chose de lui.

— Ah, tant mieux, finit-il par dire. Et euh... Et toi ? Tu... Ne devrais pas dormir à cette heure-ci ?

— Je peux te poser la même question.

— C'est toi qui est venue frapper à ma porte.

— Parce que j'ai vu de la lumière !

— Et ? Je peux te demander ce que tu faisais dans ce coin du complexe ?

Je pourrais m'abstenir de lui répondre, m'excuser et repartir aussi vite que je suis venue. Mais déjà, ce ne serait pas poli. Et ensuite, je dois reconnaitre que même si je ne sais que peu de choses sur lui, Matthew est quelqu'un de gentil et d'agréable. Peut-être qu'on pourrait devenir amis lui et moi ?

— Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, alors j'ai décidé de marcher un peu... J'ai fini par atterrir ici, et... Et pour être tout à fait sincère, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de... Enfin, de venir te voir. Le fait de voir de la lumière filtrer sous ta porte je suppose.

— Encore une victime de l'insomnie... J'ai fini par me relever pour lire, j'en avais marre de tourner et me retourner dans mon lit.

— On va pouvoir fonder un club alors...

— C'est une idée.

Il s'arrête un instant pour réfléchir, et je vois à son expression qu'il hésite à me dire quelque chose. Mes réflexes de Sincère m'aident encore bien à déchiffrer les visages des gens.

— Puisque tu es là, poursuit-il finalement, je pourrais peut-être t'inviter à entrer ? On pourrait discuter de la création de ce club d'insomniaques, autour d'un thé par exemple ?

Il n'y va pas par quatre chemins, il aurait totalement eu sa place dans mon ancienne faction. Ou chez les Erudits aussi. Un vrai Divergent au final. Son invitation me surprend un peu au début, mais j'arrête de me voiler la face très rapidement : il me propose exactement ce que je suis venue chercher, à savoir de la compagnie.

— Avec plaisir, je finis par lui répondre. A condition que tu passes un pantalon !

Oui, c'est vil de le faire rougir exprès, mais je n'y peux rien, j'adore faire ça ! Il s'efface pour me laisser entrer puis court vers ce que je suppose être une salle de bain. Je referme la porte derrière moi et attends son retour, tout en observant la pièce où je me trouve. Petite mais fonctionnelle : une minuscule kitchenette, un canapé-lit déplié avec des draps roulés en boule au pied, une petite armoire, une table avec deux chaises, un bureau qui disparait sous des montagnes de feuilles de papier, et des étagères bourrées de livres un peu partout.

— Tu m'excuseras, me dit-il de l'autre côté de la porte, mais je n'attendais pas de visiteurs, et encore moins de visiteuses, à une heure pareille.

— Désolée... J'avoue aimer agir à l'inverse de ce à quoi les gens s'attendent. On finit par s'y faire, pour ton information...

— Au moins, pas de risque de s'ennuyer avec toi !

Il réapparait quelques instants plus tard, habillé cette fois, puis se dirige vers son coin cuisine pour y mettre de l'eau à chauffer. Je commence à vouloir débarrasser sa table des restes de son dîner, mais il se précipite et m'enlève la vaisselle des mains.

— Je peux le faire, tu sais ? je réplique. Ça ne me dérange pas.

— Justement, ce n'est pas à toi de faire ça. Tu es mon invitée. Assieds-toi.

Je m'exécute assez docilement, c'est assez drôle en fait de le voir s'agiter comme si j'étais une invitée de marque. Et c'est assez plaisant aussi.

— Sucre ? Lait ?

— Ni l'un ni l'autre et surtout bien infusé.

— Ça risque de t'empêcher de dormir, tu en es consciente ?

— Thé et café n'ont jamais eu ce pouvoir sur moi. Si mon cerveau a décidé que je devais pioncer, aucune boisson ne l'en empêchera.

— Ton cerveau est bien bizarre...

— Je ne te le fais pas dire.

— Il serait intéressant à étudier.

— Juste mon cerveau ?

Oui, la Sincère en moi est toujours présente, même quand ça n'arrange pas franchement mes affaires. A voir le regard qu'il me lance, à la fois curieux et surpris, j'aurais peut-être mieux fait de me taire. Tout en versant l'eau chaude dans des tasses déjà dotées de sachets de thé, il affiche un petit sourire, dont il ne se dépare pas en les posant devant moi.

— Je peux te demander la véritable raison de ta présence ici ? finit-il par me demander en s'asseyant en face de moi.

— Pourquoi véritable ? Celle que je t'ai donnée tout à l'heure ne te convainc pas ?

— Non, pas totalement.

— Pourtant elle devrait.

— Il n'y a pas que les gènes que je sais analyser. Les comportements des gens sont aussi ma spécialité.

— Si tu es si expert, alors vas-y, décortique-moi...

— A trois heures du matin ? Tu présumes un peu de mes forces.

J'avale une gorgée de thé : il est brûlant, fort, et me laisse une sorte de petit goût amer sur la langue. Exactement comme je l'aime.

— Dans ce cas, pourquoi m'avoir accusée de te mentir...

— Je n'ai pas dit ça. Mais j'espérais que tu te confies, plutôt que de te tirer les vers du nez...

— L'image est charmante...

— Tu changes de sujet là. Mais si tu n'as pas envie d'en parler, je peux arrêter d'insister et faire comme si tu avais vraiment une insomnie.

— C'est vraiment le cas tu sais...

Je suis partagée entre l'envie de me confier et celle de tout garder pour moi. C'est ce que j'ai toujours fait : dissimuler mes douleurs et afficher un masque de clown. Mais avec tout ce que j'ai vécu ces derniers mois, je crois que ma carapace s'est fissurée.

— J'ai fait un cauchemar, je finis par avouer. Et depuis que je me suis réveillée, j'ai peur de me rendormir...

Il ne dit rien à mon aveu, se contentant de faire tourner son sachet de thé dans sa tasse. Puis il lève les yeux vers moi et demande presque timidement :

— Parfois, raconter un cauchemar, ça aide à ne plus en avoir peur...

— Il ne me fait pas peur !

Il ricane en m'entendant dire ça, et j'ai soudain envie de lui envoyer ma tasse pleine à la figure.

— C'est bien une réplique d'Audacieuse ça... Si vraiment il ne terrorise pas, pourquoi tu ne retournes pas dormir alors ?

— Ça n'a rien à voir avec la peur, j'ai juste pas envie de revivre ce qu'il m'a montré.

— Et c'est quoi ?

— Ça ne te regarde pas.

— Certes. Mais je pense qu'en fait, tu as envie d'en parler. Alors vas-y, arrête de prétendre le contraire...

Je m'apprête à répliquer, mais je me rends compte qu'il a raison. Personne n'est au courant, même Tris n'a rien remarqué, et je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui en parler.

— La mort de mon petit-ami, pendant l'attaque des Erudits...

— Comment s'appelait-il ?

Il n'y a pas la moindre trace de compassion dans sa voix, ce qui me surprend. Il m'avait l'air d'un garçon gentil pourtant.

— Will...

— Ça faisait longtemps que vous étiez ensemble ?

— Quelques semaines. On était amis depuis la cérémonie du choix, mais vraiment amoureux depuis peu...

— Tu sais comment il est mort ?

C'est un véritable interrogatoire. Je sens la colère bouillir en moi, et en temps normal, je serais sortie de la pièce en claquant la porte. Mais malgré la dureté dont il fait preuve, je ne veux pas m'arrêter.

— Il a été tué, par Tris...

— Par Tris ?

Il passe du ton dur à la surprise, mais c'est normal.

— Oui, il était sous l'effet du sérum, il exécutait les ordres qu'on nous donnait. Elle s'est défendue, et...

J'ai une boule dans la gorge, je n'arrive plus à parler. Je serre les dents pour refouler mes larmes.

— Continue, dit-il d'une voix plus douce. Tu as besoin de vider ton sac.

Il a raison, mais je me sens bête de me mettre à pleurer devant lui. J'inspire un grand coup, mais mes larmes font de la résistance et se mettent à rouler sur mes joues.

— Quand... Quand j'ai émergé de la simulation, et que j'ai compris ce qui s'était passé, mon premier réflexe a été de le retrouver. J'ai eu la chance de tomber sur Lynn, Uriah, Marlene, Shauna et Tori, et ils m'ont accompagnée. Quand on a fini par trouver son corps, j'ai...

J'étouffe un sanglot. Je revois la scène : le trou au milieu de son front, et ses grands yeux verts qui me fixent sans me voir. C'est ce regard qui me hante, cette beauté dans la mort. Peut-être que j'arriverais à m'en sortir si ses yeux avaient été fermés à ce moment-là.

— Je crois que j'ai hurlé... A part la vision de son corps, je n'ai pas de souvenir de ce qui s'est passé après. Peut-être que je me suis évanouie, ou que j'étais en état de choc... Quand j'ai repris conscience, on était dans la tour des Sincères, là où tous les Audacieux qui n'étaient pas avec les Erudits avaient trouvé refuge. J'ai aussitôt demandé à voir son corps, mais on m'a dit qu'il avait été rendu à sa famille. C'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Cara, elle m'a reconnue.

— Tu as pris le temps de le pleurer ?

Comment aurais-je pu ? Ma mère et ma sœur veillaient sur moi autant qu'elles le pouvaient, mais j'étais une Audacieuse et un danger potentiel pour elles. Je passais plus de temps avec Uriah et les autres, à travailler sur « comment nous défendre et contrer les Erudits ». M'occuper pour ne pas penser. Fuir en fait.

— Non... La guerre ne m'en a pas laissé l'occasion...

— La guerre est finie. Prends le temps maintenant.

— Je ne suis pas venue te voir pour ça.

— Pour quoi alors, si ce n'est un peu de compagnie...

— Je sais pas... Tu me semblais une bonne idée...

— Tu veux que je te dise un truc ?

J'hoche la tête en essuyant mes larmes.

— Personne d'autre que moi n'aurait pu te comprendre, ni te conseiller. La douleur de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime, j'ai vécu ça il y a quelques temps. Je sais ce que c'est d'avoir un trou béant à la place du cœur, d'avoir l'impression que des poignards te labourent le torse à chaque instant, et que tu aies envie de pleurer ou de hurler à la vue de trucs bénins, comme la couleur d'un uniforme, ou une odeur, n'importe quoi qui te fasse penser à elle...

Ses traits sont durs, sa mâchoire contractée. Ses yeux fixent un point sur la table, entre nos deux tasses. Il a raison, je n'aurais pas pu trouver meilleur confident.

— Je ne savais pas...

— Je sais, il n'y a qu'à Tobias que j'en ai parlé...

— Je suis désolée...

— Tu n'as pas à l'être. C'était il y a longtemps, et j'ai fini par surmonter tout ça. En me battant contre le bureau, à ma manière...

Son poing se serre sur sa tasse, et j'ai peur qu'il ne l'explose de sa poigne, alors je pose ma main sur la sienne.

— Si je peux t'aider, je murmure...

— C'est toi que tu dois aider, Chris. Faire la forte ne t'aidera pas à surmonter ta peine. Il faut la laisser sortir, sinon elle va te bouffer de l'intérieur.

— C'est ce que tu as fait...

— Oui... Je ne pouvais rien montrer aux autres, car elle était une GD et que je n'avais pas le droit de m'attacher à elle. Alors j'attendais d'être seul ici, le soir... Malgré tout ce qu'on t'a appris dans ton initiation, il n'y a pas de honte à pleurer... Au contraire, c'est en acceptant ses faiblesses qu'on devient plus fort.

Je me rends compte soudain que je ne pleure plus. Vider mon sac et l'écouter m'ont fait du bien, il avait raison.

— Merci, je lui dis. J'ai bien fait de venir te voir.

Un sourire s'affiche sur son visage, et ses doigts se mêlent aux miens.

— Reviens quand tu veux, si je peux t'aider, ce sera avec plaisir.

— Je te retourne la proposition. Les amis, c'est fait pour ça.

— On est amis maintenant ?

— A moins que tu ne le souhaites pas, mais pour moi, tu l'es...

On finit notre thé en silence. La fatigue commence à m'envahir, et je me dis que même si je me sens bien ici, je vais devoir m'en aller, le laisser dormir, et essayer de faire pareil.

— Il se fait tard... Je pense qu'il est temps que je retourne au dortoir.

— Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

— Non, je connais le chemin.

Je me lève et m'apprête à ramasser ma tasse mais il est plus rapide que moi.

— Pas touche, me dit-il. Rappelle-toi, tu es mon invitée.

— Squatteuse serait un terme plus approprié.

J'attends qu'il ait fini de débarrasser avant de me diriger vers sa porte.

— Si ça te dit, me demande-t-il alors que j'ai la main sur la poignée, on pourrait déjeuner ensemble demain midi. Enfin... Tout à l'heure.

— Comme si tu avais besoin d'une permission pour te joindre à nous...

— Non, je veux dire... Toi et moi...

Je le regarde en haussant un sourcil.

— C'est moi ou ça ressemble à un rencard ?

— C'est toi je pense. On a un truc en commun que les autres n'ont pas, ça fait juste de nous des personnes qui se comprennent. Mais si tu ne veux pas...

— On dit midi trente ?

— Ça marche.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire, et il fait de même. Je n'ai pas envie de partir, en fait.

— Bonne nuit Matthew, et merci pour tout.

Et sans que je n'aie rien prémédité, je viens l'embrasser sur la joue. Un simple baiser amical, mais qui d'un seul coup nous rapproche l'un de l'autre.

J'ai dû le surprendre en agissant ainsi, mais il ne semble pas choqué. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, et je fais de même. Cet échange dure longtemps, trop longtemps même. Mais je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard du sien. Nous sommes toujours aussi proches, beaucoup trop.

Assez pour que le baiser que je lui donne sur les lèvres semble presque naturel.

Il me le rend sans attendre, en me serrant entre lui et la porte. Je sens une de ses mains se poser sur ma taille tandis que l'autre vient se perdre dans mes cheveux. Les miennes se plaquent dans son dos, l'attirant encore plus près de moi. Notre baiser devient plus passionné, et même si j'ai conscience de ce que je suis en train de faire, je ne saurais dire si c'est bien ou mal.

Peut-être qu'il se pose des questions, mais alors que je viens glisser mes mains sous son t-shirt, il arrête de m'embrasser pour l'enlever complètement, avant de reprendre là où il s'est arrêté. Ses lèvres glissent sur ma joue, dans mon cou, et il écarte le col de mon t-shirt pour poursuivre ses baisers sur mon épaule. Je soupire de bien-être et me colle plus à lui, tout en commençant à mordiller son cou. Je l'entends grogner doucement avant qu'il ne revienne m'embrasser, tout en nous écartant de la porte.

Ses mains se glissent sous mon t-shirt et remontent dans mon dos, et je ne fais rien pour l'en empêcher. Je ne réfléchis plus, je me laisse aller, allant même jusqu'à l'aider à enlever mon vêtement. Il me regarde un instant, semble vouloir dire quelque chose, mais je l'en empêche en l'embrassant de nouveau. Il me serre contre lui et commence à m'entrainer vers son lit. Je sais ce qu'il va se passer si je ne le stoppe pas, mais ça ne m'affecte pas, je n'ai pas envie qu'il arrête.

On s'effondre sur son lit, et on commence à se débattre avec nos vêtements tout en poursuivant de s'embrasser. Il s'arrête un instant pour attraper un préservatif dans sa table de nuit – ce qui me surprend sur le coup, mais me rassure aussi -, et alors que je m'apprête à perdre ma virginité, je me dis égoïstement que ça fait du bien d'être aimée...

* * *

— Tu aurais pu me dire... me murmure-t-il alors que je me tiens blottie dans ses bras.

— Te dire quoi ?

— Que c'était ta première fois...

— Ça n'aurait rien changé...

— J'aurais peut-être hésité...

— Moi pas...

Je me redresse pour l'embrasser. Il me regarde et d'un geste tendre, écarte une mèche de cheveux de mes yeux pour venir la coincer derrière mon oreille.

— Où ça va nous mener tout ça ? me demande-t-il.

— Est-ce si important ?

— Ça ne l'est pas pour toi ?

— Si, bien sûr. Mais... Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, j'ai du mal à penser à l'avenir. La vie peut être si courte, autant profiter à fond du présent, non ?

— Carpe Diem...

— Hein ?

— C'est du latin, je t'expliquerais un jour...

— Ah, ok... Et ?

— Tu n'as pas tort, mais j'avoue, j'aimerais savoir si...

Il hésite.

— Si quoi ? je l'encourage.

— Si pour toi, ce n'était que pour une nuit ou si ça pourrait continuer, et se reproduire...

— Tant qu'on ne se reproduit pas...

— Chris, je suis sérieux.

— Je sais, mais je ne sais pas quoi te répondre.

Il semble peiné mais je ne peux pas lui mentir.

— Soyons honnêtes, je continue. Si je n'étais pas venue te voir, est-ce qu'un jour tu aurais songé à sortir avec moi ?

— J'en sais rien, oui, peut-être...

— Ou peut-être pas. Tu m'aimes bien, mais tu n'avais jamais envisagé qu'on puisse coucher ensemble toi et moi. Et c'est pareil pour moi. Je ne regrette rien, c'était génial, et si on réitère la chose, ça ne me déplairait pas, loin de là. Mais...

— Tu n'es pas amoureuse de moi.

— Non, tout comme toi.

— Je suis fou amoureux de moi !

— Là, c'est toi qui n'est pas sérieux !

Il m'embrasse à son tour, et je me dis que peut-être, un jour, je pourrais tomber amoureuse de lui. Mais pas tout de suite...

— Sérieusement, me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras, on va faire quoi ? Faire comme si il ne s'était rien passé ?

— Non, pas question, ce serait comme mentir. On pourrait juste faire comme si on était amis... Et plus si affinités.

— Sans qu'il y ait de plus grands sentiments ?

— Oui, pour l'instant. Ne me dis pas que tu es prêt pour une histoire, je sais que tu penses encore... A elle.

— Tout comme toi à Will...

— C'est ça...

— J'irais refaire une provision de préservatifs alors...

— D'ailleurs comment ça se fait que tu en avais ?

— Des souvenirs... Qui se sont avérés utiles, au final... Tu imagines si on avait dû s'arrêter ?

— Non, je ne préfère pas...

J'étouffe un bâillement. La fatigue semble m'avoir rattrapée.

— Dors, me dit-il. Et si ton cauchemar revient, réveille-moi, j'essaierai de te le faire oublier...

— Obsédé...

— Dit celle qui a laissé la marque de ses dents sur mon épaule... Dors maintenant, c'est un ordre...

Je lui obéis. Je le sens bouger pour se lever et aller éteindre la lumière, mais alors qu'il revient se coller contre moi, je ferme les yeux, et plonge dans dans un sommeil que j'espère sans rêves.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Oui, pas de calinous entre Tris et Tobias, j'ai privilégié Christina pour le coup. J'espère que ça ne vous choque pas trop.

Sinon, parlons de ma "petite surprise". Une bonne partie d'entre vous me suit depuis le début sur cette fanfiction. Et le mois dernier, j'avais un défi à écrire, une nouvelle à écrire sur le thème de la "saint valentin". J'ai choisi notre couple préféré pour être mes héros, mais dans un univers légèrement différent.

Bref, si vous voulez la lire, elle s'intitule "Space Valentin" et elle est postée sur ce site. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire (sur la nouvelle ou sur le chapitre, au choix), vous savez que c'est ma "nourriture" pour avancer.

Merci encore et à bientôt !


	9. Chapter 9

**Réponses aux commentaires :**

**Lady Amethyste : **Merci pour ton commentaire. J'aime beaucoup écrire avec Christina, je la "maîtrise" mieux que Tobias par exemple.

**Soho :** Merci pour ton commentaire. J'avoue mettre dans mon histoire tout ce qui, je trouve, manque dans celle de VR. Christina est un de mes personnages préférés, et pour moi, il n'y en aura jamais assez (imagine ma frustration en voyant le film...). Soit rassuré(e), il y a plus de Tris/Tobias dans celui-ci.

**La Marie Dange :** Merci pour ton commentaire. Contente de voir que mes chapitres "Christina PDV" plaisent, ça me fait plaisir ! Et merci pour "Space Valentin". Pour te répondre : oui, j'envisage une suite, mais pas tout de suite, je dois y réfléchir, et puis, l'écrire.

**Lisa : **Merci pour ton commentaire. Je partage ton avis sur Christina, et comme je le disais à Soho, je me fais plaisir en écrivant de son PDV. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Sheoland :** Merci pour ton commentaire. Et chouette pseudo, soit dit en passant. Contente que ça t'ait plu. J'espère que ça continuera ainsi.

**Choubidou Lily :** Ton message me touche beaucoup, car si j'ai réussi à te faire oublier FourTris pendant quelques instants, c'est une belle réussite. Merci pour ton message, j'espère que l'OS t'a plu et que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira aussi.

**The Fanne :** Merci beaucoup pour ton message, il est hyper motivant. Contente que ça te plaise. J'espère que ça continuera ainsi !

**Solhy :** Merci beaucoup pour ton message, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Oceane B :** Merci pour ton commentaire. Malheureusement, je ne peux plus faire grand chose pour Marlene, Lynn et Uriah, même si j'aimerais beaucoup écrire sur ces personnages. Peut-être une autre fois, qui sait. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Clem 2605 :** Merci à toi aussi pour ton commentaire. J'essaie d'être fidèle aux personnages, c'est pas toujours facile. Le nouveau chapitre arrive, j'espère qu'il te plaira.

* * *

Voici le chapitre 9. Il a tardé, je m'en excuse, mais j'ai eu un mois des mois d'Avril, Mai et Juin trop chargés. Et j'avoue que ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre, mais j'en suis venue à bout. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

**TOBIAS**

La journée avait pourtant bien commencé. Je m'étais réveillé en entendant la voix de Tris, qui menaçait de révéler à Christina que je ronflais – chose qu'elle a probablement inventée, je ne m'imagine pas un instant ronfler en dormant -. Puis j'étais venu somnoler encore un peu, blotti contre elle dans son lit d'hôpital, avant de réussir à m'arracher à son étreinte pour aller me doucher et nous chercher un petit déjeuner. A mon retour, le médecin finissait sa visite quotidienne, et la bonne nouvelle était qu'elle avait désormais le droit de se lever. Christina, Matthew, Amar et Georges nous avait rejoints peu après, et nous fêtions simplement l'évènement quand Cara était arrivée, pâle comme la neige qui continuait de tomber dehors. A la voir ainsi, j'étais revenu quelques jours en arrière, quand elle m'avait annoncé l'accident de Tris, et toute ma bonne humeur s'était envolée.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Cara ? j'avais aussitôt demandé.

Nous nous étions tous tournés vers elle, avides d'entendre les raisons de sa préoccupation.

— Le gouvernement a contacté David, avait-elle fini par expliquer. Pour lui ordonner de nous mettre dehors.

— Nous quoi ? ! s'exclama Christina.

— Tu as bien entendu, ne me fais pas répéter ! Le gouvernement estime que nous sommes des éléments perturbateurs, et que nous n'avons que trop profité de l'hospitalité du bureau. Mais dans leur grande générosité, ils veulent bien mettre un camion à notre disposition pour nous emmener où nous voudrons. Et avant que vous demandiez, sont concernés Tobias, Tris, Caleb, Peter, Christina et moi.

— Et on a combien de temps avant d'être mis à la porte ? avait demandé Tris.

— On doit avoir quitté le Bureau avant demain midi.

Une journée à peine pour nous décider et nous organiser. La nouvelle nous avait tous assommés, alors que quelques instants auparavant, l'ambiance était à la fête.

— Tris n'est pas en état de voyager, je finis par dire. Le médecin vient à peine de l'autoriser à se lever, et encore, sous étroite surveillance et sur des petites distances. Un trajet en camion, aussi court qu'il soit, risque d'aggraver son état. Il est hors de question qu'elle bouge.

— Je sais Tobias, réplique Cara. Mais le gouvernement n'en a rien à faire. Rappelle-toi qu'il la considère comme...

— Une terroriste, je sais ! Mais elle ne bougera pas de cette chambre tant qu'elle n'ira pas mieux.

— Et tu comptes faire quoi pour les en empêcher ? Te battre contre eux ?

— Pourquoi pas ? !

— Tobias, réfléchis un peu. Je sais que tu veux la protéger à tout prix, mais foncer droit dans le tas n'apportera rien.

— Tu as une autre idée ? Parce que je suis toute ouïe !

— Non, pas encore, mais je suis sûre que je vais trouver.

— Et bien dépêche-toi un peu !

— Ne passe pas tes nerfs sur moi, je ne suis que la messagère. Et je te rappelle que moi aussi, je suis mise à la porte !

— Toi, tu as un endroit où retourner ! Ta famille t'attend sagement à Chicago, alors que nous...

— Arrêtez de vous battre tous les deux ! s'exclame Tris. Vous avez tous les deux raison, mais ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on va trouver une solution.

— Moi j'en ai peut-être une...

Nous nous tournons tous vers la nouvelle venue, dont j'ai reconnu la voix même sans la voir. Evelyn se tient debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, semblant hésiter à entrer. Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis la mort d'Uriah, et en la voyant, je me sens un peu coupable de l'avoir ainsi abandonnée. Mais ma mère n'est pas une faible femme. Si elle pense que son idée est bonne, elle défendra son point de vue jusqu'au bout.

— Aucun de vous n'est assez bien vu du gouvernement pour aller négocier, poursuit-elle. J'ai peut-être participé à la chute des Factions à Chicago, mais je suis totalement étrangère à la révolution que vous avez menée ici contre eux. Et j'ai volontairement abandonné de diriger la ville pour venir ici. Laissez-moi aller leur parler, j'arriverais peut-être à obtenir quelque chose.

Mon premier instinct est de lui faire confiance. Mais je me mets à douter aussitôt après. Parce que même si ma mère m'a choisi quelques jours plus tôt, je suis toujours sur mes gardes, et j'ai toujours du mal à y croire. Et si elle changeait d'avis ? Et si...

— Et vous leur demanderiez quoi, Evelyn ? demande Tris, également sur ses gardes.

— Un délai, pour commencer. Mais c'est plus à vous tous de me dire ce que vous voulez. Pour ma part, je suis coincée ici pour les deux prochaines années, alors ça ne change pas grand chose pour moi...

Il faut remarquer qu'elle marque un point. Caleb et Peter sont absents, c'est donc à Chris, Cara, Tris et moi de prendre la décision.

— Vous en pensez quoi ? je leur demande.

— On peut tenter, répond aussitôt Cara. Ce n'est pas comme si on avait des dizaines d'autres options...

— On peut lui faire confiance ? questionne Chris. Non pas que je doute de vous, ajoute-t-elle aussitôt à l'adresse de ma mère. Mais c'est pas comme si vous aviez essayé de nous arrêter par tous les moyens possibles quand nous nous sommes enfuis...

Je vois le poing de Georges se serrer. La mort de Tori est un peu de la faute d'Evelyn. Même si elle n'a pas tenu l'arme qui l'a tuée, c'est elle qui avait ordonné d'abattre toute personne tentant de s'enfuir de la ville.

— Voyez ça comme une tentative de me racheter, répond calmement ma mère. Je sais bien que ça n'effacera pas mes crimes, mais gardez à l'esprit que je n'ai rien à gagner dans ce que je vous propose...

Je sens tous les regards se poser sur moi, ce qui ne me met pas particulièrement à l'aise. Je ne veux plus être un leader, je veux juste vivre ma vie, avec Tris, et ce qu'il me reste d'amis... Mais pourtant, je sais qu'il va falloir que je prenne une décision, la dernière j'espère. Personne ne connait Evelyn aussi bien que moi.

— On va y réfléchir, Evelyn, je finis par répondre. Mais merci pour ta proposition...

A son regard, je vois qu'elle est blessée, elle s'attendait à ce que je la soutienne, d'autant plus après notre accord la nuit où Tris a failli mourir. J'aurais aimé ne pas la décevoir, mais j'ai encore besoin de temps, avant de pouvoir totalement lui faire confiance.

Ma mère acquiesce brièvement avant de repartir, nous laissant tous les sept.

— Je sais que je me répète, commence Christina, mais est-ce que tu penses qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? Ses arguments se tiennent, mais...

— Mais il y a toujours le risque qu'elle nous manipule, comme elle l'a fait lors de l'attaque du siège des Erudits, je termine. Je t'avoue que je n'en sais rien, Chris... Une partie de moi a envie de te répondre « oui, aucun risque, elle va nous défendre bec et ongles ». Mais j'ai passé toute ma vie à être sur mes gardes, à me méfier de tout, ce sont des réflexes que je garderais à vie, je pense...

— Son attitude laissait supposer qu'elle était sincère, poursuit mon amie. En tout cas, elle ne présentait aucun signe de bluff. Mais est-ce que ça suffit ?

— J'ai peut-être une idée, déclare alors Georges.

C'est sur lui que se porte maintenant toute l'attention. Et à le regarder, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Tori. Ils ont les mêmes yeux, la même force tranquille. Le voir me fait regretter son absence. Si elle avait été là, je suis sûr qu'elle aurait su quoi faire, elle n'aurait pas été dans ma situation, à hésiter entre son rôle de leader et ses sentiments personnels. Tori avait sa place à notre tête, mais c'est aussi son amitié qui me manque.

— Je pourrais aller négocier avec elle, poursuit Georges. Et m'assurer qu'elle respecte bien ce que nous aurons décidé. Au même titre qu'elle, je suis de nous sept celui qui a le moins participé à votre rébellion. Et même s'ils me soupçonnent, ils n'ont aucune preuve pour étayer ça – à juste titre vu que je n'étais au courant de rien.

— Moi non plus je n'étais au courant de rien, constate Amar, mais vu que vous m'avez utilisé comme chauffeur, je pense qu'ils ne voudront jamais me croire...

— Désolé Amar, mais...

— Ne t'excuse pas. J'approuve ce que vous avez fait. Même si le Bureau m'a sauvé la vie, je n'approuve ni leurs méthodes ni leur philosophie. Et pour en revenir à la proposition de Georges, je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Et vous ?

J'acquiesce. On peut faire confiance à Georges pour garder ma mère à l'œil. Tris, Chris et Cara font de même. Une chose de résolue, passons à la suite.

— Pour ce qui est de la négociation en elle-même, je poursuis, on demande quoi ? Je pense que nous sommes tous d'accord sur le fait d'attendre que Tris soit en état de voyager. Mais voyez-vous autre chose ?

— Notre destination pour commencer, non ? répond Christina.

Je regarde Tris. Nous n'avons jamais parlé d'avenir tous les deux, ou alors juste quelques mots sans réelle conviction. Nous étions tellement préoccupés par le présent, et surtout notre survie, que maintenant que nous devons choisir ce que nous allons faire de nos vies, nous n'en avons pas la moindre idée.

Ses grands yeux me fixent et j'essaie d'y puiser une réponse. Elle semble attendre que je lui propose quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. D'un autre côté, nos possibilités sont limitées : on ne peut pas rester ici ; la Marge ne me parait pas assez sûre ; ailleurs me parait par contre trop vaste et donc inconnu. Au final, il ne reste que...

— Chicago ? je lui soumets.

A entendre son exclamation surprise, Cara ne s'attendait pas à cette destination.

— Tu es sûr de toi, Tobias ? me demande-t-elle.

— Ça reste ma ville, je réponds, la seule que j'ai jamais connue.

Puis, à l'adresse de Tris :

— Enfin, si ça te va...

— Oui, acquiesce-t-elle. On s'est assez battus pour protéger cette ville, je ne me vois pas m'installer ailleurs.

— Bien, nous serons donc trois. Christina ?

— Tout pareil. Ma famille est encore là-bas, et hors de question que je laisse ces deux-là sans surveillance. Ils seraient capables de s'attirer d'autres ennuis si je ne veille pas sur eux ! Donc où ils vont, je vais...

Elle m'adresse un petit clin d'œil, ce qui fait sourire Tris. Je dois avouer que je n'imagine pas ma nouvelle vie sans ma nouvelle amie. Et j'espère secrètement renouer avec Zeke et Shauna. Oui, Chicago est définitivement la meilleure option.

Cara et Christina commencent à débattre sur quelques points mineurs de nos revendications, comme la récupération de matériel, vêtements, nourriture, pour notre voyage et installation future. Mais je ne les écoute que d'une oreille distraite. J'essaie déjà de me projeter à demain, à ce que ma vie va être, maintenant. Que vais-je faire ? Une chose est sûre pour moi : plus question de me battre, de tenir une arme, de tuer... La violence, c'est fini. Mais quelle autre possibilité s'offre à moi ? Et pour Tris ? Je vais devoir veiller sur elle, même si je sais qu'une fois remise, elle sera assez forte pour s'occuper d'elle toute seule. Mais plus que tout, c'est ce que je veux faire : être près d'elle, ne plus jamais la quitter. Je vais avoir du mal à ne pas la surprotéger au début, et je sais qu'elle aussi va avoir du mal à me supporter ainsi. Je ne remets pas en doute sa force et son courage, elle en a plus que toute autre personne dans cette pièce, moi y compris. Mais j'ai failli la perdre, et je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça. Trouver le juste équilibre entre mes pulsions protectrices et sa liberté va être compliqué.

Amar et Georges ont pris part à la discussion, et je crois comprendre que son ancien instructeur envisage lui aussi de retourner à Chicago. Le frère de Tori semble plus hésitant, mais ça peut se comprendre. Il a dû simuler sa propre mort et abandonner sa sœur pour survivre. Et quand il pensait la retrouver, il l'a perdue de nouveau, définitivement cette fois-ci. La ville est pleine de mauvais souvenirs pour lui. Je ne peux que comprendre ce sentiment, je ressens le même.

Seul Matthew reste silencieux. Lui a encore sa place ici, il ne fait pas partie de la liste noire du gouvernement, comme nous. Je sais qu'il ne porte pas le Bureau dans son cœur, mais de là à le quitter pour aller je ne sais où, c'est une autre affaire.

A l'observer, je surprends un bref regard qu'il pose sur Christina, mais dont elle ne se rend pas compte. Un regard plein... d'attente, on dirait. Est-ce qu'il y aurait quelque chose en eux ? Ou bien éprouve-t-il des sentiments pour elle dont elle ne serait pas au courant ? Ou qu'elle rejetterait, ce qui serait normal vu que la mort de Will est encore récente.

Je secoue la tête pour me reprendre, ce ne sont pas mes affaires après tout. Mais sans que je comprenne pourquoi, cette situation me met mal à l'aise. Et soudain, je comprends. Je ressens un instinct de protection envers Christina. Pas aussi fort que celui que j'éprouve pour Tris, mais assez pour veiller à ce qu'elle n'ait que le meilleur. J'ai juré qu'elle ne serait jamais seule, mais maintenant, je suis en train de me dire que je ne veux pas qu'elle soit mal accompagnée. Matthew est quelqu'un de bien, mais je ne sais pas, je n'arrive pas à les imaginer ensemble.

Mais peut-être que je me fais des idées et qu'il n'y a rien. Et après tout, ce ne sont vraiment pas mes affaires. Les miennes m'accaparent assez.

Je pose mes yeux sur Tris, et je remarque qu'elle devait me regarder depuis quelques temps. On se fixe tous les deux, et je me rends compte que je suis incapable de dire sur quoi porte la discussion à côté de moi. J'ai juste hâte qu'on se retrouve seuls, elle et moi.

* * *

Evelyn nous regarde tous, l'air grave. Georges à ses côtés affiche une mine aussi sombre qu'elle. Les nouvelles ne vont pas êtres bonnes. Ma mère et mon ami viennent de nous rejoindre, et il est déjà tard, presque dix heures du soir. Nous sommes toujours dans la chambre de Tris, seul Matthew nous a laissé, sans que je sache pourquoi.

— On va éviter de tourner autour du pot, déclare-t-il. Toutes nos demandes ont été refusées, sauf une. Heureusement, c'est la plus importante. Ils sont d'accord pour attendre que Tris soit parfaitement remise pour qu'elle puisse partir. Mais pour vous autres, vous devrez avoir quitté le Bureau demain midi au plus tard. On a essayé autant qu'on a pu, et Evelyn a négocié dur, jusqu'au bout, mais ils n'ont rien lâché.

Je vois ma mère m'adresser un regard qui sous-entend qu'elle est désolée, mais plus rien ne m'atteint, tellement la rage qui brûle en moi annihile tout autre sentiment. Je sens les doigts de Tris se mêler aux miens et je dois me faire violence pour ne pas la serrer trop fort.

— Vous partirez tous demain, je finis par dire en serrant les dents. Mais moi, je ne bouge pas d'ici. Qu'ils essaient de m'en empêcher, et ils...

— Et ils n'hésiteront pas à t'exécuter, Tobias ! réplique Cara.

— Il est hors de question que je laisse Tris seule !

— Elle ne sera pas seule, intervient ma mère. Je veillerais sur elle.

— Moi aussi je resterais ici, ajoute Georges. Et je l'escorterais quand elle sera en état de voyager.

— Et s'ils décidaient de l'éliminer ? ! j'explose. Qu'est-ce que vous pourrez faire s'ils envoient une dizaine de soldats, à vous deux ? !

— Tobias, je sais que tu n'estimes personne d'autre que toi digne de la protéger, mais arrête d'écouter ton cœur et regarde les faits ! Si tu fais le moindre écart, c'est non seulement ta vie que tu risques, mais aussi la sienne. En t'entêtant ainsi, tu peux faire voler en éclat ce maigre accord qu'on a obtenu, et c'est demain midi que Tris devra partir, quel que soit son état de santé.

— Il est hors de question...

— Laissez-nous.

La voix de Tris m'interrompt. Tout le monde, y compris moi, la regarde et il n'y a rien de faible en elle. Son regard est déterminé et personne ne pourra la faire plier.

— Tris, je...

— Tais-toi, me dit-elle, on parlera plus tard.

Puis elle se tourne vers nos amis.

— Evelyn, Georges, merci pour ce que vous avez fait, c'est déjà beaucoup. J'accepte votre protection avec plaisir, mais je tiens à ce que vous trouviez un moyen de cacher une arme à portée de ma main. Je suis capable de me défendre, j'ai survécu au sérum de mort et à un coma. Je veux vivre, et j'ai bien l'intention de me battre pour ça si besoin. Mais pour l'instant, j'ai besoin d'être seule avec Tobias. Laissez-nous, s'il vous plait.

Je vois Christina hésiter, mais finalement obéir, et tous les quatre quittent la pièce sans un mot. Je me retrouve seul avec elle, et je sais d'avance qu'on va s'affronter.

— Il est hors de question...

— Que tu me laisses seule, ça j'ai bien compris, comme tout le monde. Mais ta mère a raison : on n'a pas le choix. Alors arrête de faire ta tête de mule !

— Tris, je...

— Tu auras beau trouver toute sorte d'argument, la situation sera la même : nous n'avons pas le choix. Alors fais-moi confiance, ainsi qu'à Georges et ta mère.

— Je ne veux plus te laisser, je...

Je ne serais pas seule. Et toi, tu vas avoir beaucoup à faire, une fois à Chicago.

Cette phrase me surprend.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— A ton avis ? Une fois que tu seras là-bas, où vas-tu aller ? Dans l'ancienne maison de tes parents ? Non, je ne pense pas, tu y as trop de mauvais souvenirs. Dans ton appartement chez les Audacieux ? Pourquoi pas, mais je me dis qu'on peut faire autrement. Tu pourrais nous trouver un endroit, tout neuf, qui ne serait qu'à nous, et où on pourrait s'installer toi et moi.

Sa lucidité me stupéfie. Je n'y avais jamais pensé, mais on dirait qu'elle oui. Et cette perspective d'un nouveau foyer, où il n'y aurait qu'elle et mo, fait renaître un peu d'espoir dans cette journée si morose.

— Je ne sais pas si je saurais faire ça...

— Bien sûr que si. Il suffit qu'il y ait quatre murs, un toit, des fenêtres, un coin pour se laver, un autre pour manger, et ça nous suffira. Nous sommes des anciens Altruistes je te rappelle, nous avons appris à nous contenter de peu, toi et moi. Et en ce qui me concerne, tant que je t'ai près de moi, je n'ai rien besoin d'autre.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à ça, mais existe-t-il une réponse ? Je soupire, vaincu par ses arguments et par l'envie de ne pas me battre avec elle.

— Et en attendant, poursuit-elle, pour cette dernière nuit ensemble avant quelques jours, dors avec moi. J'en ai assez de te voir à deux mètres de moi. Je te veux à mes côtés.

Son attaque est fatale, je ne peux pas y résister. Je retire mes chaussures et vient me glisser dans ses draps, qu'elle rabat sur moi. A peine suis-je allongé près d'elle qu'elle m'embrasse avec passion, et je ne peux que faire de même. Je me colle contre elle, et ses mains viennent se faufiler sous mon t-shirt. Le contact me fait gémir, et mes lèvres glissent de ses lèvres à son cou, jusqu'à sa clavicule et les trois oiseaux qui y sont tatoués. Mon t-shirt vole par-dessus ma tête, tandis ma main se pose sur sa cuisse et remonte lentement sur sa hanche, sa taille et son dos. Notre seule nuit ensemble, celle qui a effacé toutes les autres, me revient en mémoire, et je veux la revivre, là, tout de suite. Je l'entends qui halète, tandis que ses mains viennent se poser sur le premier bouton de mon pantalon.

J'envisage d'arracher cette blouse d'hôpital pour pouvoir sentir sa peau contre la mienne quand soudain, ma main effleure son pansement dans son dos. Sa blessure...

L'effet est immédiat, et très similaire à une gigantesque douche froide. Je me recule assez brusquement et je vois son regard s'assombrir.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe Tobias ? me demande-t-elle, encore essoufflée par notre étreinte.

La vérité, c'est que j'ai peur de lui faire mal, peur de la blesser, peur qu'elle doive être soignée plus longtemps que prévu, et que je reste seul, là bas, encore plus longtemps. Mais ça, je ne peux pas lui dire, sous peine de la vexer. Je sais qu'elle veut que je la considère comme forte, et c'est ce qu'elle est. Mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque de lui faire du mal, alors je préfère mentir.

— On pourrait nous voir, je murmure.

— Je m'en fiche qu'on nous voie !

— Moi non... Je préfèrerais qu'on soit tranquilles, chez nous, pour pouvoir...

Je n'arrive pas à finir ma phrase, car « faire l'amour » ou « coucher » me semblent trop fades. C'est tellement plus... Comme une fusion...

— Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir me rendormir, finit-elle par me répondre.

— Viens dans mes bras, ça devrait t'aider...

Elle ne se fait pas prier, et même si l'avoir contre moi ne va pas du tout m'aider à trouver le sommeil, je n'ai pas envie qu'il y ait plus de distance entre nous. Paradoxal alors que je viens de mettre fin à ce qui s'annonçait une nuit torride. Mais mes envies et désirs ne sont pas importants, pour l'instant. Notre heure viendra, quand nous serons seuls, et qu'elle sera totalement guérie.

Tris s'amuse à dessiner des cercles sur mon torse, et même si j'adore la sensation, je préfèrerais qu'elle arrête, sous peine d'oublier mes bonnes résolutions. Je lui murmure de dormir, qu'elle a besoin de repos pour se remettre le plus vite possible. Elle râle un peu, mais au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de silence, j'entends sa respiration s'approfondir et son corps se relâcher. Ce serait bien que j'en fasse autant.

Une heure plus tard, je suis toujours allongé dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts, à attendre un sommeil qui a décidé de me fuir. Entre l'énervement de la journée et ma frustration de ce début de nuit, j'ai besoin de me défouler, de bouger. Avec d'infinies précautions pour ne pas la réveiller, je parviens à m'extraire du lit. J'attrape mes chaussures et me faufile hors de sa chambre.

Je n'ai pas d'idée précise de ce que je vais faire à une heure pareille, mais je me dis qu'au pire des cas, marcher pendant quelques temps me calmera et me permettra de revenir apaisé, et apte à dormir cette fois-ci. Je me laisse donc guider par mes pas, qui m'emmènent dans plusieurs endroits : l'entrée du bureau, la fontaine, le jardin d'hiver, je passe même près de notre dortoir. Evidemment, tout le monde dort à cette heure, il n'y a que moi pour être insomniaque.

Je continue ma marche, et je commence à me dire que ça devrait suffire et que je vais pouvoir retourner me coucher quand, aux abords d'un coude du couloir que je suis, j'entends des voix, ou plutôt des murmures. Je tends l'oreille, et reconnais la voix de Christina. L'autre ne m'est pas familière, et la curiosité l'emporte. Je m'approche de l'angle aussi discrètement que possible et glisse un rapide regard.

Il s'agit de Matthew, et leur discussion, même chuchotée, semble animée.

— S'il te plait, chuchote-t-elle. Ce n'est que pour quelques jours.

— Non, j'ai dit que je venais, répondit-il. Plus rien ne me retient ici.

— Matt, s'il te plait, j'ai besoin que tu restes encore un peu, pour veiller sur elle.

— Chris, elle va voir comme garde du corps un ancien Audacieux, ainsi qu'une éventuelle future belle-mère bien décidée à se racheter auprès d'elle, et qui dirigé d'une main de fer une armée de sans-factions. Honnêtement, qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire de plus ?

— Me rassurer. Elle t'apprécie, et savoir que tu seras là pour ne serait-ce que lui tenir compagnie me soulagerait d'une manière dont tu n'as pas idée.

— J'ai pas envie de jouer la comédie au Bureau plus longtemps. J'en ai assez de cet endroit, je...

— Matthew, s'il te plait...

La voix de Christina est implorante, et même si je trouve l'idée que Matthew reste très bonne, je comprends qu'il ait envie de partir, lui aussi.

— Bon, d'accord, finit-il par céder. Mais tu vas devoir me remercier.

— Ah bon ? Et comment ça ?

Plus de supplication, le ton de mon amie est clairement taquin.

— Tu sais très bien comment...

Puis le silence se fait, et tout se que je perçois, ce sont leurs respirations, de plus en plus haletantes. Je devrais m'en aller mais la curiosité l'emporte et je jette une dernière fois un coup d'œil.

Matthew et Christina sont étroitement enlacés, et s'embrassent à pleine bouche. J'aperçois sa main à elle tenter d'ouvrir la porte tandis que les siennes s'évertuent à lui ôter son t-shirt. Ils atteignent leurs buts en même temps et se précipitent dans ce que je reconnais être l'appartement de Matthew. Puis des gémissements me parviennent, ainsi que des coups contre la porte désormais fermée.

Je repars, plutôt amusé de ce que je viens de voir. Plus de doutes à avoir sur ce qu'il y a entre eux, même si ça me surprend, tant c'est soudain. Et c'est en leur souhaitant de bien profiter de cette dernière nuit ensemble que je me dirige vers la chambre de Tris.

Il faudra que la porte de notre futur logement soit bien épaisse, et insonorisée. On ne sait jamais...

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plus. Je vais essayer d'écrire le suivant plus rapidement, mais je ne peux rien vous promettre. Entre l'été qui s'annonce, puis la rentrée, je vais être très très occupée, que ce soit dans ma vie privée, au boulot, ou pour l'écriture. Mais soyez tous rassuré(e)s : je ne lâcherai pas cette histoire. Elle mettra peut-être du temps à arriver ici, mais accrochez-vous, vous finirez par avoir votre chapitre, jusqu'au dénouement final.

A bientôt, au plus vite je vous le promets.


	10. Chapter 10

**Réponses aux commentaires :**

**Lady Amethyste :** Merci pour ton message. J'essaie autant que possible de respecter les personnages, même si c'est pas toujours facile. J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire.

**T Aria Sam :** Merci beaucoup pour ton super commentaire. Je trouve aussi que Christina n'est pas assez mise en avant, et c'est pourquoi j'essaie de lui redonner un peu de gloire via mon histoire. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Clem 2605 :** Merci de ton commentaire. J'espère que ton examen s'est bien passé. Tu trouveras le nouveau chapitre juste après. J'espère qu'il te plaira !

**Noémie Francia :** Merci pour tes commentaires. J'espère que tu as pu poursuivre ta lecture et que tu as aimé. A bientôt j'espère.

**Julie Potter 39 :** Merci pour tes commentaires. Je suis contente si ma fic te remonte le moral avec la fin de "Allegiant". Je commence à penser aussi qu'ils se sont additionnés même si je doute encore par moments, aussi frustrant que ça puisse être. En tout cas, je suis partie sur cette piste pour mon histoire. j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Alice Jeanne 17 : **Merci pour tes commentaires. Puis je te demander qui t'a conseillé ma fic ? (oui, je suis curieuse). Tes commentaires me vont droit au cœur et me motivent pour la suite. J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire.

* * *

Et voici le chapitre 10. Encore une fois, sincèrement désolée pour le délai, mais je vous promets que je ne lâche pas, je dois juste mener 4 histoires en même temps et une vie privée/pro assez compliquée. J'espère en tout cas qu'il va vous plaire.

* * *

CHRISTINA

Il ne neige plus, mais la route est toujours aussi défoncée. Devant nous, la première camionnette conduite par Georges est chahutée par les nids de poule de la chaussée. La nôtre, conduite par Quatre, subit le même traitement, malgré tous les efforts de mon chauffeur pour esquiver les trous. Mais il a beau faire, il ne parvient pas à en éviter un, et je décolle de dix bons centimètres sur mon siège. En retombant, mon dos heurte assez violemment le dossier, pile poil là où je dois me payer un énorme bleu, souvenir de la nuit dernière.

Je ne pensais pas que Matthew, sous ses airs d'intello, serait aussi créatif et passionné dans le sexe. C'était notre troisième nuit ensemble, et pour un premier amant, je ne pouvais pas rêver meilleur professeur. Il nous a fallu trois rounds avant de parvenir à atteindre son lit. La porte, le sol et la table en ont fait les frais, tout comme mon dos. Je sens encore ses mains sur mes fesses, sa bouche sur mes seins, son...

Je me baffe mentalement pour ne pas rougir et soupirer comme une gamine énamourée. Déjà parce qu'aussi bon que ce soit, ça ne reste que du sexe entre amis, rien de plus. Et aussi parce qu'avec Quatre juste à côté de moi, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de se laisser aller. OK, depuis que nous sommes partis, il n'a pas ouvert la bouche, et le seul bruit qui nous tient compagnie, c'est celui du moteur rythmé par les changements de vitesse.

Je ne lui reproche pas son silence. Nous sommes tous venus dire « au-revoir » à Tris, mais ensuite, nous les avons laissés seuls tous les deux. Et à voir sa tête furieuse quand il nous a enfin rejoint aux véhicules, il était encore plus mécontent – ceci est un euphémisme – de devoir quitter les lieux.

— Mal au dos ? me demande-t-il soudain, me surprenant complètement alors que je me faisais une raison à ne pas échanger un mot de tout le trajet.

Sa voix est dure, et je comprends qu'il essaie de faire un effort. Je suis sûre que si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il n'aurait pas ouvert la bouche.

— Oui, je lui réponds en gigotant sur mon siège pour trouver une position plus confortable. J'ai un bleu dans le dos et...

— Un bleu ? Dans le dos ? Mais comment tu as pu...

— Me faire ça ? je termine avant qu'il n'en ait eu le temps, car parler me permet de réfléchir à l'excuse que je vais trouver. Je me le demande bien, j'ai dû me cogner quelque part.

Oui, je le reconnais, c'est pathétique come excuse. Mais j'ai pas trouvé mieux. Je lui jette un coup d'œil et je crois apercevoir un début de sourire chez mon interlocuteur. Si ma douleur peut le faire rire, c'est déjà ça de gagné.

— Quelque part... répète-t-il. Comme... Contre une porte ?

Oh oh... D'un seul coup, j'en suis à regretter qu'il ne soit pas resté muet, ça m'aurait évité de me retrouver dans cette situation. Je me tourne vers lui, en affichant un sourire que j'espère convaincant, et en essayant d'appliquer mon éducation de sincère.

— Oui, pourquoi pas une porte ? Ou bien un coin de table...

Le souvenir de moi assise sur la table de la chambre de Matthew, et lui entre mes jambes, s'incruste dans mon esprit et je fais tout mon possible pour rester impassible. Faut que je change de sujet...

— On est encore loin à ton avis ?

— Une bonne heure, me répond-il. En tout cas, s'il ne se met pas à neiger... Et si on ne s'arrête pas pour une pause pipi...

Je pouffe de rire. C'est un des bons souvenirs de cette journée où nous avons lancé une mini révolution. Et où Tris a failli perdre la vie.

— T'inquiète pas, je suis allée aux toilettes avant de partir. Pas besoin de s'arrêter en ce qui me concerne !

Il sourit, et sans quitter la route des yeux – heureusement ! -, il me murmure :

— Toi et Matthew, ça fait longtemps ?

Ma première envie est de sauter du camion, là, tout de suite, et tant pis s'il est en marche. Mais je me reprends assez vite. Après tout, il ne s'agit que de Quatre. Je ne dis pas qu'il est mon meilleur ami, mais quitte à ce que quelqu'un soit au courant, autant que ce soit lui. Au moins, je sais que mon secret est en sécurité.

— Co... Comment es-tu au courant ?

— Je vous ai aperçu hier soir... Enfin, cette nuit... Ou tôt ce matin...

— Tu n'étais pas censé dormir ? je réplique en ignorant la rougeur qui me monte aux joues.

— Pas moyen... Alors plutôt que de réveiller Tris à bouger dans le lit...

— Vous avez dormi dans le même lit ? !

Je tiens une échappatoire. Et foi de Christina, je ne vais pas le lâcher de si tôt !

— Oui, mais...

— Le docteur avait dit...

— Je m'en fiche du docteur ! Je ne vais pas la revoir avant plusieurs jours donc...

— J'espère que tu as veillé à ce qu'elle soit sur le dessus, histoire que tu ne l'écrases pas de tout ton poids !

— Je... Mais on a rien fait !

L'avantage avec ma peau bronzée, c'est que quand je rougis, ça se voit moins. Son visage se situe entre le rouge tomate et le rouge sang. Couleur qui lui va plutôt bien, soit dit en passant.

— C'est ça, je te crois ! Vous vous retrouvez enfin seuls tous les deux, dans le même lit, et tu veux me faire croire qu'il ne s'est rien passé.

— C'est exactement ça ! On s'est embrassés et... Et c'est tout. Rien de plus. Pas comme...

— Pas comme quoi ?

Non seulement j'ai réussi à totalement détourner la discussion de moi et Matthew, mais en plus, je tiens peut-être un scoop. En tout cas, Quatre semble vraiment mal à l'aise, et je m'en veux – presque – de le cuisiner comme ça. Mais mon excuse c'est que ça sonne comme le début d'une nouvelle vie pour eux.

— Pas comme la dernière fois... finit-il par marmonner, tellement bas que je dois me pencher pour l'entendre.

— Ah je le savais ! Vous vous êtes additionnés ! Je savais que vous le feriez, y'a qu'à voir comment vous vous dévorez et déshabillez des yeux à tout bout de champ...

— On ne se déshabille pas...

— Oh que si ! Ça en est tellement gênant que j'ai parfois envie de vous plonger la tête la première dans un tas de neige, histoire de vous refroidir les esprits !

— T'exagère...

— A peine ! Et alors, c'était quand, comment, où...

— Christina, je veux bien qu'on s'entende mieux toi et moi, mais si tu crois que je vais devenir un bavard de Sincère, tu te trompes...

— OK OK j'insiste pas plus. Dis moi juste si c'était aussi bien que tu l'avais imaginé.

Il continue de fixer la route devant lui, mais son visage reprend une couleur normale, et le sourire qu'il affiche fait plaisir à voir.

— Aussi bien, me répond-il finalement. Et même encore mieux...

Je me mets à sourire niaisement à mon tour. Ces deux-là sont amoureux, aucun doute là-dessus. Et même si je me sens hyper heureuse pour eux, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir un petit pincement au cœur. Ma première fois aurait dû être avec Will. Et je me demande si un jour, je pourrais retomber amoureuse...

— Tu ne m'as pas répondu, ajoute-t-il. Toi et Matthew, ça fait longtemps ?

— Quelques jours, je réponds en faisant semblant d'admirer le paysage pour retenir mes larmes.

— Et vous en êtes déjà au stade du... De... Enfin...

— On a commencé par coucher ensemble, directement. C'est pas une histoire d'amour, c'est juste une histoire de sexe entre amis consentants.

J'ai peut-être été un peu sèche, mais le pathétique de la situation m'a soudain sauté aux yeux.

— Excuse-moi, me dit-il. Je ne voulais pas me montrer indiscret. Je... Je suis sûr que lui et toi, vous allez finir par devenir... Plus. Tu le mérites. Et c'est quelqu'un de bien. Il ne te fera jamais de mal... En tout cas, en dehors d'un bleu dans le dos...

Je ne le regarde pas, sous peine de ne plus retenir mes larmes. Mais je souris, non pas d'espoir vis à vis de sa remarque, mais plus par rapport à son souci à mon égard. Quatre a beau être froid et sévère en apparence, je sais que ce n'est qu'une façade. Il est fort, mais comme tout le monde, il a ses faiblesses, ses blessures. Et si mon amitié peut l'aider, je le ferais. Je l'aiderais à être encore plus, car lui aussi me rend plus forte.

C'est ça, être amis.

* * *

Finalement, il nous restait beaucoup plus qu'une heure, mais c'est passé plutôt vite. Quatre et moi on a pas mal parlé, de notre passé « avant la cérémonie du choix ». Même s'il n'a rien d'un grand bavard comme je peux l'être, il s'est dévoilé un peu, et maintenant, je comprends un peu mieux ce qu'il est, et pourquoi il est devenu ainsi. Marcus, Evelyn, Amar, Tori, Zeke, Shauna... Ils ont tous joué un rôle, bon ou mauvais, dans son histoire. Tris m'a dit un jour qu'il était une sorte de sentinelle, à monter la garde sur son passé, son histoire, ses sentiments. Ça s'explique. Si j'avais vécu tout ce qu'il a enduré, je ne sais pas si j'aurais résisté comme il a pu le faire. Il force l'admiration, mais pourtant, il reste tout au fond de lui ce petit garçon Altruiste qui baisse les yeux et s'oublie face aux autres.

Lorsque nous arrivons au poste de garde de la barrière, il n'y a personne. C'est grand ouvert, mais nous marquons une petite halte, autant pour se dégourdir les jambes que pour réaliser ce que nous sommes en train de faire. J'étais heureuse de quitter Chicago, mais au final, je suis contente d'y retourner. Je vais retrouver ma famille, et je vais pouvoir commencer une nouvelle vie, pour de bon cette fois-ci.

Cara et Amar nous rejoignent. Caleb est resté avec Peter, pour le surveiller je pense, mais aussi parce qu'il ne sent pas totalement à l'aise avec nous. J'aimerais pouvoir dire qu'un jour je ne lui en voudrais plus. Mais je dois être un peu comme Quatre : je vais avoir besoin de temps.

— Alors, demande Amar. On va où maintenant ?

— On essaie de trouver Johanna, répond Quatre. Même si les élections n'ont pas eu lieu, c'est elle qui dirige, ça peut valoir le coup d'aller la voir. Elle pourra nous aiguiller je pense.

— Et tu sais où la trouver ?

— On va aller là où se trouvais la base des Loyalistes, intervient Cara. Même si elle n'y est plus, il y aura forcément quelqu'un pour nous dire où la trouver.

— On vous suit alors, conclut Quatre, avant de se rediriger vers notre véhicule.

Je le suis et me réinstalle sur mon siège. Nous pénétrons dans Chicago, qui n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois que j'y suis venue. Cette fois, aussi bien lui que moi sommes silencieux. Le moment est assez solennel, et je pense qu'il doit se poser à peu près autant de questions que moi. Reste à savoir quand les réponses vont arriver.

Cara avait raison : Johanna est restée à la base des Loyalistes. Il doit y avoir des sentinelles sur la route car elle nous attend devant l'entrée lorsque nous y arrivons. Cara est la première à descendre et l'étreinte que lui donne l'ancien porte-parole des Fraternels est presque maternelle. Amar, Caleb, Peter, Quatre et moi nous joignons à eux, et elle nous salue tous avec respect, avant de nous inviter à entrer. Nous la suivons jusqu'à la pièce qui lui sert de bureau, et j'avoue que c'est très agréable de s'asseoir sur un siège qui ne bouge pas. Mon dos me remercie avec gratitude.

Je ne prends pas part à la discussion qui suit. Cara et Quatre exposent tout ce qui s'est passé depuis qu'on s'est tous enfuis de la ville, de notre arrivée au Bureau jusqu'à notre expulsion, en passant par la révolution et les blessures de Tris. Johanna les écoute patiemment, ne les interrompant que de temps en temps, pour poser une question. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'observer cette femme, qui parait si douce mais qui possède assez de tempérament pour tenir les rênes de la ville. Et je sais qu'elle y arrivera. Marcus, Evelyn, Jeanine, tous ont échoué car ils étaient trop égoïstes – même s'il y avait deux Altruistes parmi eux. Johanna, depuis que je la connais, elle a toujours essayé de faire le bien pour tout le monde.

Il fait bon dans cette pièce, et même si je ne m'endors pas, je décroche complètement pour me perdre dans mes pensées. J'essaie de ne pas me replonger dans le passé, mais de me concentrer sur l'avenir. Une fois que j'aurais trouvé un toit, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? J'avais choisi les Audacieux, j'y avais ma place. Mais maintenant... Est-ce que la ville va avoir besoin de moi ? Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir apporter à cette renaissance que nous avons mise en place ? Les autres doivent se poser les mêmes questions que moi. Mais je ne sais pas, je pense qu'ils trouveront plus facilement que moi. Au final, je me sens si... inutile. Je suis sûre que même Matthew, qui n'a jamais vécu ici, se fera une place. Après tout, si je fais l'inventaire : il va falloir des policiers pour assurer la sécurité de la ville, donc Amar, Georges et Quatre seront parfaits pour ce rôle ; des médecins, des chercheurs, des trucs d'intellos en fait, où Cara, Caleb et Matthew feront des merveilles ; Tris parlait d'être ambassadrice avant que Jeanine ne nous transforme en robots tueurs, elle pourrait tout à fait en devenir une. Mais moi... Je ne veux plus me battre, je ne suis pas assez intelligente – et de toute façon, ça ne m'intéresse pas -, et il est hors de question que je trouve un boulot typiquement Sincère. Il me reste quoi ? Fraternelle ? Aller cultiver la terre et cueillir des fruits ? Pourquoi pas... Mais est-ce que ça me plaira ?

Je suis tellement absorbée par toutes ces pensés que je ne m'aperçois même pas que la discussion est finie. Et le pire, c'est qu'il semble qu'une question m'ait été posée car tous les regards sont tournés vers moi.

— Chris ? me demande Cara, confirmant ma crainte.

— Oui ? Vous m'avez demandé quelque chose ? Désolée, je n'écoutais pas, je réfléchissais à autre chose...

Autant jouer la franchise. Après tout, mieux vaut passer pour une étourdie que de répondre n'importe quoi.

— Où voulez-vous aller ? me demande alors Johanna. Il me semble que vous avez encore de la famille ici. Voulez-vous la rejoindre ?

Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé ? Je me suis posée une quantité de questions, mais pas un moment je n'ai songé à mon point de chute.

— Oui... Ce sera le plus simple, je pense... Enfin, si c'est possible.

— Bien sûr... Elle se trouve toujours dans le quartier des Sincères, à votre ancien domicile.

— Ça va, je devrais pouvoir retrouver la route.

— On va te déposer en chemin, me dit Cara. Seuls Caleb et Peter restent ici. Nous autres rentrons chez nous.

Chez nous... Est-ce que je peux lui dire que ces mots n'ont pas de sens pour moi ? La maison de ma famille n'est plus la mienne, pas depuis que je l'ai quittée, il y a moins d'un an.

Nous prenons congés de Johanna, Peter et Caleb. Amar prend le volant et suis les indications de Cara, pour rejoindre l'endroit où se trouve sa famille. Alors que nous roulons, je me dis qu'une fois qu'elle sera arrivée, je devrais peut-être aller les saluer. Mais je n'en ai pas envie, pas tout de suite. Je viendrais les voir, mais plus tard, quand je me sentirais assez forte pour affronter leur douleur, qui me rappellera tant la mienne.

Une fois à destination, Cara nous donne rendez-vous le lendemain, chez Johanna, pour voir ce que nous allons faire, désormais. Ça me laisse la nuit pour y réfléchir. Youpi...

— Alors ? demande Amar. Quartier des Sincères, mais dans quel coin ?

— Roule, je lui réponds. Je te guiderais au fur et à mesure.

Il s'exécute sans discuter. J'ai peut-être été un peu sèche, mais je ne me sens pas aussi enthousiaste que je le devrais. Il faut que je me reprenne, vraiment. Sinon ma mère va me faire subir un interrogatoire jusqu'à ce que je lui dise ce qui me tracasse. Et je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en discuter avec elle.

— Vous allez à la Flèche tous les deux je suppose ?

— Oui, me répond Quatre. La majeure partie des Audacieux s'y trouve encore. On devrait pouvoir se trouver un lit, une douche et de quoi manger. Au moins pour ce soir. On verra demain pour la suite.

Lui aussi n'a pas l'air inquiet de ce que l'avenir lui réserve. Je suppose qu'il doit déjà penser au petit nid douillet qu'il va se construire avec Tris. Veinards... Mais je me sermonne en me disant qu'après tout ce qu'ils ont traversé, ils l'ont bien mérité.

Le trajet est plus court que je ne le pensais. Je me retrouve très vite devant la porte du domicile de ma mère, après avoir dit au-revoir à Quatre et Amar. J'hésite un bref instant, puis je frappe.

Ma mère vient m'ouvrir aussitôt, et je me retrouve très vite prise dans l'étau de ses bras, à l'entendre me dire que c'est bon de me revoir à la maison. Je lui rends son étreinte, maladroitement. Comment lui dire que ça n'est plus ma maison... Comment...

Je sais comment. En toute sincérité.

— Je ne fais que passer, maman. Je... Je vais m'installer chez les Audacieux, en attendant de me trouver un logement. Je... Je suis juste venue pour vous saluer, et vous dire que j'étais de retour en ville.

Ma sœur nous a rejoint, sur le pas de la porte. Ma mère me regarde, me scrute, et je sais qu'elle vérifie si je dis bien la vérité. Sincère un jour...

— Entre, finit-elle par m'ordonner. Tu vas prendre au moins le temps de manger quelque chose avant de repartir. Et après, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux.

Je ne peux pas refuser. Parce qu'elle a raison, ça me fera du bien. Mais aussi parce que j'en ai envie. Même si je ne veux plus vivre avec elles, je ne veux pas non plus ne jamais les revoir. C'est ma famille.

* * *

Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais Quatre m'attend lorsque je pénètre dans la Fosse.

— Comité d'accueil ? je lui demande.

— On va dire ça. Ta famille va bien ?

— Oui. Comment... Comment tu as su ?

— Je ne sais pas... Je n'arrivais pas à t'imaginer redevenir une Sincère. Peut-être que j'espérais que tu sois aussi perdue que moi, aussi...

— Toi, perdu ? ! Pfff, ta voie est toute tracée : un super policier qui va protéger tout le monde. Ou alors un instructeur sadique. Les deux rôles te vont bien.

— Non... Justement... Je ne veux plus de ça... Mais je n'ai nulle part ailleurs où aller... Même ma maison chez les Altruistes, ce n'est plus la mienne, je ne veux pas y retourner...

— C'est clair que le gris partout, ça donne pas envie !

Il sourit à ma blague, puis le silence s'installe entre nous. Ça en devient gênant.

— Bon, je finis par dire, je vais essayer de me trouver un coin pour dormir.

— On t'a gardé un lit, me répond-il. Amar et moi on s'est installés dans l'ancien dortoir des transferts. Il n'y a que nous pour l'instant...

— C'est gentil, mais...

Je suis assez surprise qu'ils aient pensé que j'allais les rejoindre. Enfin, je dis « ils », mais vu que je ne connais pas trop Amar, je suppose que c'est l'initiative de Quatre.

— Enfin, si ça te dit d'être avec nous. Je comprendrais que tu préfères te trouver un endroit à toi, plus tranquille, plus intime...

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en voyant son allure mal à l'aise.

— J'ai passé plusieurs mois dans ce dortoir avec plus de mecs que de filles. Crois-moi, une nuit de plus, ça ne me dérangera pas. Et je n'hésiterais pas à vous cogner si vous m'emmerdez.

— Tu es sûre ? Il m'a semblé que tu avais hésité...

— Oui, parce que je ne veux pas vous déranger. Vous êtes amis et je me disais que peut-être, vous aviez des choses à vous raconter, enfin...

— Raconte pas de bêtise. Tu te rappelles du chemin ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel à son allusion, avant de le suivre vers notre ancien dortoir. Amar ne lève même pas les yeux à notre arrivée, trop occupé à lire sur son lit. Quatre s'est installé à côté de lui, et je pose mon sac sur celui juste après. Il s'avère que c'était celui de Will, et cette coïncidence me fait sourire.

Peu après, on part manger quelque chose tous les trois. Sans être aussi animée que nos discussions d'Initiés, notre repas se déroule dans une ambiance bon enfant. Ça me fait presque bizarre de voir Quatre détendu. Mais bon, c'est une nouvelle vie qui s'annonce pour lui, il a raison de sourire.

Une pensée me traverse l'esprit tout à coup, et moi aussi je me mets à sourire. Je viens de trouver ce que j'ai envie de faire. Ce sur quoi j'ai découvert que j'étais plutôt douée.

Je vais essayer d'aider ceux qui vont vouloir s'installer à Chicago, les gens de la marge. Un vrai boulot d'Altruiste ! Mais après tout, mes meilleurs amis le sont, et j'avoue, je suis fière qu'ils aient déteints sur moi.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à vous lâcher sur les commentaires. Et petite question : qu'avez-vous penser du films "Insurgent" ? J'avoue avoir été un peu déçue...

A bientôt, promis, j'essaie de faire au plus vite !


	11. Chapter 11

Ahum...

Non non, vous ne rêvez pas, voici ENFIN le nouveau chapitre de cette histoire.

Je m'excuse sincèrement pour le délai, mais ma fin d'année a été plus que mouvementée. Cependant, je n'ai pas lâché l'écriture et cette histoire pour autant, il fallait juste que je me dégage assez de temps pour écrire.

Voici donc le chapitre 11, et on approche de la fin de cette première partie de l'histoire. Encore deux ou trois chapitres je pense.

Et maintenant, je réponds à vos commentaires :

**JuliePotter39 :** je vois de quels moments, et sur ce point, je les ai trouvés bien filmés. C'est plus un sentiment global, ils ont mis en avant ce que je détestais le plus chez Tris, et je trouve qu'ils en ont trop fait, et ça me gâche le film. Mais ça n'a pas empêché que je l'ai acheté en Blu-Ray parce que bon, suis fan de l'univers quand même ;-) Merci pour ton message en tout cas. Et merci aussi d'avoir conseillé cette histoire à AliceJeanne !

**AliceJeanne :** Roooh, je suis absolument fan de tes commentaires 3 C'est vrai que sa réaction sur la question du bleu est très sincère, j'avais pas pensé ;-) Et oui, clairement, si elle pouvait cuisiner Tobias sur tous les détails, elle le ferait. Pour le choix de Christina d'aider les autres, j'ai essayé de raccrocher ce qu'elle fait réellement à la fin du livre. Même si je créé ma propre fin, j'essaie de respecter celle de l'auteur que je respecte énormément. J'ai remercié Julie également ;-) Voici donc la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

**Plume de Pan :** Merci ! J'espère que celui ci te plaira aussi, et à bientôt j'espère !

**Blu :** Aie, dommage que tu n'aimes pas Christina, car il va y en avoir encore. Mais le chapitre 11 est du point de vue de Tobias. J'espère qu'il te plaira et à bientôt ?

**Madame D713 : **Bon, j'ai pas été très vite, mais me revoici ! Merci pour ta lecture et tes compliments, je suis contente que cette histoire plaise. Pas trop de Christina dans ce chapitre, mais quelques petites répliques quand même.

* * *

**TOBIAS**

Ça fait exactement une semaine, deux jours, six heures et trente-quatre minutes que j'ai laissé Tris dans sa chambre d'hôpital au Bureau. Et dans exactement une journée, deux heures et environ vingt-minutes – la route est encore en sale état et je sais que Georges roulera aussi doucement et prudemment que possible, pour les ramener elle et Matthew, cette attente prendra fin.

Ça aurait dû être moi. J'aurais dû être le gars au volant. Mais le Bureau a été clair sur ce point : je suis pas autorisé à revenir, pas avant un certain temps qui se compte en années, au minimum. Alors je dois rester ici, à Chicago, à attendre pas du tout patiemment qu'elle revienne.

Une éponge trempée et sale rebondit sur ma joue avant de venir s'écraser à mes pieds. Je me tourne vers son expéditeur, avec ce regard que je réservais aux Initiés qui n'obéissaient pas – ou à Eric. Mais il n'a plus aucun effet sur elle : c'est moi qui me fait fusiller du regard maintenant.

— Tu crois qu'en le fixant avec ton air d'instructeur sadique, ce mur va se nettoyer tout seul ? ! Au boulot, Initié ! On a encore deux pièces comme celle-ci à nettoyer !

Heureusement que le système des factions est tombé : sinon plus personne n'aurait voulu devenir Audacieux avec elle comme instructrice. Mais Christina a raison : si je ne me secoue pas, l'appartement que j'ai trouvé aura toujours l'air aussi abandonné que maintenant quand Tris franchira le pas de la porte.

Enfin, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait trouvé, mais elle. Le lendemain de notre arrivée, Chris s'est présentée à Johanna pour soumettre son idée : créer une équipe de personnes motivées pour inspecter les quartiers déserts de Chicago et trouver de quoi reloger tous ceux qui sont à la rue. L'ancien leader de la résistance a approuvé l'idée et a fait passer le message, si bien que très bientôt, nous nous sommes retrouvés entourés d'une centaine de volontaires. Je dis nous car moi aussi, je trouvais son idée bonne, et je me suis joint à elle. Notre premier terrain de chasse a été le quartier de la tour Hancock, et après deux jours entiers à baliser chaque immeuble tenant encore debout, nous avons fini par trouver deux appartements au même étage. Le hasard a bien fait les choses, car on imaginait juste trouver chacun un endroit où s'installer pas trop éloigné loin de l'autre. Je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé, mais moi qui étais si solitaire, je suis assez content à l'idée d'être son voisin.

Du coup, on passe nos soirées – voire nos nuits -, à déblayer et nettoyer nos deux appartements. Depuis deux jours, nous avons mis la priorité sur le mien, pour le retour de Tris. Il n'est pas bien grand – une chambre, une pièce principale avec un coin cuisine, et une salle de bains – mais il a dû rester à l'abandon pendant de nombreuses années à en juger par l'épaisse couche de crasse qui le recouvre quasi intégralement. La majeure partie des meubles étaient bons à jeter, mais nous avons quand même réussi à sauver une table, deux chaises, et un canapé. Un des membre de notre « escouade logement » était électricien chez les Sans Factions, et il est parvenu à refaire fonctionner le courant dans nos deux appartements. Par contre, pas d'eau chaude pour le moment, il faudra prendre des douches froides ou alors faire bouillir de l'eau. Personnellement, ça ne me dérange pas, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour Tris. C'est l'hiver, elle est convalescente, et je n'aimerais pas qu'elle attrape froid.

Une idée pour la réchauffer me vient soudain à l'esprit mais je la repousse au fond de mon esprit très rapidement. Ce n'est pas le moment de rêvasser, sinon c'est le seau d'eau que je vais me prendre sur la tête. Je m'emploie alors à frotter plus vigoureusement mon pan de mur, en ayant comme objectif de finir la pièce principale pour pouvoir passer aux deux autres.

Nous y parvenons aux alentours de minuit, avant de faire la salle de bains à toute vitesse, et terminer par la chambre. Ces deux pièces étant plus petites, il nous faut trois heures pour en venir à bout, alors que nous avons mis plus de cinq heures pour la seule pièce principale. Inutile de préciser que nous tombons littéralement de sommeil au moment de reposer nos éponges, et c'est d'un commun accord qu'on décide de dormir ici plutôt que de retourner à la Flèche. On s'assoit chacun à une extrémité du canapé et très vite, je sombre dans un sommeil sans rêves, et surtout sans cauchemars.

* * *

— Quatre, je te préviens, tu continues de faire bouger ta jambe comme ça, j'attrape une branche et je te la brise sur la tête !

Vu mon niveau d'impatience, je préfère ne pas répondre à l'avertissement

de Christina. Et en plus, elle a raison. D'habitude, c'est un tic que je ne supporte pas chez les autres, et même moi, ça m'énerve de voir à quel point mes jambes refusent de rester immobiles. Alors j'imagine à quel point ça doit lui porter sur les nerfs.

Mais je n'y peux rien. Cette journée est sans aucun doute la plus longue de toute ma vie. Même les nuits que j'ai passées enfermé dans le placard de la maison de Marcus ne me semblent plus aussi interminables. J'essaie de ne pas regarder ma montre car je sais qu'il ne s'est écoulé que quelques minutes depuis la dernière fois que j'y ai jeté un œil. Mais l'inaction me pèse et je sens ma jambe vouloir reprendre son indépendance. Alors plutôt que de voir Christina mettre sa menace à exécution – parce que je sais qu'elle le fera -, je préfère me lever et arpenter les abords de la route par laquelle elle va arriver.

Parce que ça y est, je vais retrouver Tris. Georges a fait parvenir un message à Amar, expliquant qu'ils prendraient la route après le déjeuner, et qu'ils devraient arriver en fin d'après-midi, si les intempéries n'empiraient pas. Il n'est pas tombé un flocon depuis hier midi, mais il fait un froid polaire et la terre est dure comme un rocher tellement elle est gelée.

Le petit frère de Tori sera prudent, je le sais, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être à la fois inquiet et impatient. Je n'ose pas m'éloigner trop de la route, alors je reviens sur mes pas, la traverse, fait quelques mètres l'autre côté, avant de faire demi-tour et repartir dans l'autre sens, pour faire exactement la même chose quelques minutes plus tard, et encore, et encore...

— Quatre ?

— Quoi ? ! j'explose. Il faut aussi que j'arrête de marcher, c'est ça ? ! Désolé que ça t'énerve, mais je ne peux pas rester tranquillement assis en attendant que ça passe.

— Je n'ai pas ...

— Si vraiment tu veux que je ne bouge plus, alors va chercher cette branche dont tu parlais avant et essaie de me frapper avec, on verra si tu arrives.

Je la vois qui lève les yeux au ciel avec son petit sourire qui signifie « tu racontes n'importe quoi », ce qui a le don de m'énerver encore plus. Je m'attends à une réflexion, mais au lieu de ça, elle pointe la direction face à elle, droit derrière moi.

La route...

Je fais volte-face et c'est alors que je me rends compte qu'un véhicule avance vers nous, à vitesse mesurée. Il est encore loin, et je ne peux pas distinguer qui il y a derrière le volant, mais peu m'importe. Je sais que ce sont eux, je sais que c'est elle.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, je me mets à courir, doucement au début, puis aussi vite que je le peux sur un sol gelé. La voiture s'immobilise sur le bas côté, puis la portière passager s'ouvre et une petite silhouette s'en extrait prudemment. Elle est complètement emmitouflée, mais je reconnais sa stature de moineau, à la fois forte et fragile, qui s'avance vers moi à pas prudents. La capuche de son manteau retombe en arrière, dévoilant ses courtes mèches blondes et sa peau pâle.

Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, je la soulève dans mes bras et la serre contre moi. Elle enroule ses jambes autour de ma taille, et je plonge mon visage dans son cou. Son odeur, la douceur de sa peau, la force de son étreinte, tout cela m'a manqué plus que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer. On reste longtemps ainsi, blottis l'un contre l'autre, sans échanger un seul mot. Ils ont inutiles : ce que nous échangeons là, à cet instant précis, est plus fort que la plus puissante des déclarations. La tension avec laquelle j'ai vécu pendant mes dix jours sans elle s'évanouit d'un seul coup, et je me sens enfin complet, apaisé.

Ce sont les lèvres de Tris qui viennent trouver les miennes, et là encore, ce baiser est à la fois fort et doux, apaisant et passionné. Dieu qu'elle m'a manqué...

Je ne sais pas combien de temps on s'embrasse, mais c'est le toussotement pas du tout discret de Christina qui nous interrompt. A mon grand regret, Tris s'extrait de mon étreinte et se précipite dans les bras de son amie. Là aussi, il n'y a pas de mots : leur amitié est devenue tellement forte qu'elles n'ont plus besoin de parler pour communiquer.

Je sens Georges qui s'approche derrière moi.

— Comment va-t-elle ? je lui demande lorsqu'il se trouve à mes côtés.

— Elle est quasiment comme neuve, me répond-il. Sa blessure au dos s'est bien cicatrisée, et elle n'a plus qu'un petit pansement, qu'il faut changer deux à trois fois par jour. Evelyn a ordonné qu'un stock de matériel infirmier te soit donné pour que tu puisses t'en occuper. Et crois-moi que le bureau était tellement content de nous voir partir qu'ils ont fourni le triple de ce que demandait ta mère. On peut dire que c'est une sacré négociatrice.

— Mouais... Et toi, comment... tu te sens ?

Je n'ai pas besoin d'en ajouter plus. Georges sait de quoi je veux parler. Revenir à Chicago, qu'il a dû fuir pour sa propre survie, et où sa sœur Tori a finalement trouvé la mort, ne doit pas être très facile.

— Ça va, finit-il par murmurer. J'essaie de ne pas penser au passé. Après tout, ce n'est plus la ville que j'ai connue. Et si je peux participer à son changement, ça sera une bonne chose.

— T'inquiète pas, on a du boulot pour toi. Amar essaie de remettre en place une sorte de police, pour assurer l'ordre et la sécurité. Johanna organise la nouvelle ville, mais il y a tout à refaire, et elle ne peut pas être sur tous les fronts. Cara a pris la direction de tout ce qui touche à la santé, et elle essaie de remettre en marche l'ancien hôpital des Erudits. Caleb travaille avec elle. Et Christina et moi, on est sur la recherche d'habitations. Crois-moi, c'est tout aussi épuisant que d'entrainer les nouveaux Initiés !

— Je veux bien te croire...

— Matthew n'est pas venu avec vous ?

— Le Bureau a réclamé qu'il reste encore un mois, prétextant qu'il avait encore des travaux à terminer. Du coup, il bosse quasiment nuit et jour pour finir plus tôt et nous rejoindre.

— Bon, les garçons, vous avez fini de vous taper la discute ? ! On vous attend nous !

Les filles nous rejoignent, et j'ignore la boutade de Christina pour prendre Tris dans mes bras et m'installer avec elle à l'arrière. Georges reprend le volant, l'ancienne Sincère à ses côtés. Je sais qu'elle est déçue de ne pas voir Matthew, mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Cependant, je la comprends, la patience n'est pas mon fort non plus.

Pendant tout le trajet qui nous mène jusqu'à Johanna, je regarde Tris qui observe ce qu'est devenu Chicago. Je vois passer sur son visage toutes sortes d'émotions : amusement, déception, colère – lorsque nous passons près de l'ancien quartier des Altruistes -, stupéfaction. Puis nous arrivons et je vois de la joie lorsqu'elle aperçoit son frère, Cara et Amar. Elle n'attend même pas que la voiture soit complètement arrêtée pour en descendre et se précipiter vers Caleb. Je la suis avec plus de retenue, car mes sentiments envers lui sont toujours aussi tranchés, mais il faut reconnaître qu'il a l'air vraiment heureux de retrouver sa sœur.

Amar et Georges sont plus discrets, une simple accolade, mais le regard qu'ils échangent en dit long sur le lien qui les unit. Puis nous nous dirigeons tous vers le bureau de Johanna, qui tenait absolument à voir Tris. L'ancienne porte parole des Fraternels la serre longuement dans ses bras, lui murmurant des paroles que je n'entends pas, mais que je devine lourdes de gratitude. Tris a les larmes aux yeux lorsqu'elle s'écarte d'elle, mais je sais qu'il ne s'agit pas de tristesse. L'amitié et le respect entre elles sont très forts, et personne dans cette pièce ne peut nier le rôle vital qu'on joué ces deux femmes dans la survie de Chicago.

Notre nouveau leader ne nous retient pas très longtemps. Elle tenait juste à faire connaissance avec Georges, et lui expliquer ce qui avait changé depuis sa fausse mort. Très vite, elle nous libère pour retourner à son rôle de dirigeante, et nous prenons congés.

Cara propose de nous ramener Christina, Tris et moi à ce qui est désormais notre quartier. Amar et Georges nous annoncent qu'ils retournent à la Flèche, où mon ancien instructeur a décidé de résider en attendant de trouver mieux. Caleb promet à sa sœur de venir la voir très vite, mais je sais bien qu'il ne le fera que lorsque je serais absent. Ce qui me va très bien.

Les filles discutent pendant le trajet, mais je reste silencieux. Tris n'a pas vu ses amies depuis dix jours, et à les entendre, on dirait que ça fait des mois plutôt. L'ancienne Sincère soumet l'idée d'un déjeuner entre filles, et je me dis que j'aimerais bien être une petite souris pour y assister et écouter ce qu'elles vont s'y raconter. Mais très vite, une partie de moi se souvient de mon père, de ce contrôle permanent qu'il avait besoin d'avoir sur Evelyn et moi. Je me suis promis de ne pas devenir comme lui, et laisser de la liberté à ma petite amie en est le premier pas. Mais ma curiosité me démange quand même. Est-ce que Tris serait du genre à raconter des choses personnelles sur nous ? Pas sûr qu'elle le fasse d'elle-même, mais sous la pression de Christina, qui sait ?

Nous arrivons assez vite à l'immeuble où nous allons habiter désormais. Cara nous salue avant de repartir à l'hôpital, et avant même que j'ai eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Chris a déjà entrainé Tris dans l'ascenseur. Je m'y faufile de justesse, non sans fusiller du regard l'ancienne Sincère qui me répond en me tirant la langue.

— On commence par mon appartement ! annonce-t-elle. Ensuite on ira voir le vôtre, et après, je vous laisse tranquilles tous les deux. Essayez juste de ne pas casser le lit, hein ?

— Encore une remarque de ce genre, et je passe le tien par la fenêtre. Compris, Sincère ? !

Elle lève les yeux au ciel en marmonnant, mais comme les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent au même moment, la discussion prend fin. Nous prenons aussitôt à gauche, passons devant le mien pour aller tout au fond du couloir, là où se situe le sien. Christina se précipite pour l'ouvrir, puis entraîne Tris dans une visite effrénée. Il y a encore pas mal de boulot à faire dedans, mais on a déjà remis en état la chambre et la salle de bains. Elle n'a pas encore beaucoup meubles – son lit se résume à un matelas et un sac de couchage – mais on a prévu de s'y mettre à fond après le travail. Tris nous aidera – je n'envisage même pas de lui dire non en prétextant qu'elle est encore convalescente, sinon c'est moi qui vais passer par la fenêtre – et je suis sûr qu'on arrivera à lui installer un « chez elle » comme elle le souhaite.

Le tour en étant vite fait, on en ressort pour gagner le nôtre. Je n'ai bien sûr pas l'occasion de placer un mot, Christina racontant dans le moindre détail toutes les anecdotes à propos de sa découverte, nettoyage et aménagement.

— J'ai essayé de lui faire jeter ce vieux canapé, explique-t-elle à un moment. Mais il n'a rien voulu savoir, alors j'ai cédé. Je savais qu'il était têtu, mais à ce point...

Tris me jette un regard signifiant qu'elle a compris le symbole de ce canapé à mes yeux. Notre première vraie nuit ensemble, nous l'avons passée sur un sofa de ce genre. Le souvenir est très fort, surtout après tout ce qui s'est passé après. Pendant son coma, j'ai longtemps songé à cette nuit. Sur le moment, j'avais souhaité revenir à cet instant tout simplement parfait, et j'avais prié de toute mon âme de pouvoir en revivre d'autres. Alors ce canapé, aussi pourri et défoncé qu'il soit, je le garde. Même si le lit dans la chambre sera sûrement plus pratique et confortable...

— Bon, je vous laisse ! finit par dire Christina en se dirigeant vers la porte. C'est pas tout ça, mais je n'ai pas pris ma journée, moi, et j'ai un boulot qui m'attend. Passez chez moi ce soir, si ça vous dit.

— Tu peux aussi venir ici, répond Tris.

— Sérieusement, non... J'ai pas envie de me pointer et de... Enfin... Interrompre quelque chose. A ce sujet...

Elle s'approche de Tris et lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille. Je saisis le mot « table de nuit », mais une fois qu'elle s'écarte, son interlocutrice a le feu aux joues, et je sens ma nuque chauffer aussi soudainement. Non, elle n'aurait pas osé...

Notre amie s'éclipse finalement, et nous nous retrouvons enfin seuls. Elle enlève son gros manteau, et avant que je n'aie pu faire de même, elle se jette à mon cou et m'embrasse avec fougue. Vu que j'attends ça avec impatience depuis le dernier que nous avons échangé, je lui rends avec tout autant d'ardeur, et j'essaie de la suivre sans tomber alors qu'elle me pousse vers la chambre. Sur le chemin, mon blouson et mon sweat finissent par terre, et mon t-shirt est à deux doigts d'être déchiré avant que je ne parvienne à l'enlever.

Tris s'arrête alors, et elle me regarde, avec ce petit sourire à la fois timide et décidé que j'aime tant. Ses mains viennent se poser sur mon torse, avant de glisser doucement sur mon ventre jusqu'à mes hanches. Je m'assois sur le lit et l'attire contre moi pour l'embrasser de nouveau, avant de m'allonger en l'entrainant avec moi. J'essaie de ne pas me précipiter, mais mes mains ont faim de sa peau, et je les glisse sous son t-shirt pour les poser sur sa taille. Puis, aussi doucement que possible, je remonte lentement vers ses épaules, entraînant le vêtement au passage, comme lors de cette nuit chez les Fraternels, lorsqu'elle était venue me rejoindre dans mon lit pour la première fois.

Ma main passe sur son pansement, et comme la dernière fois dans sa chambre d'hopital, ce contact me fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai une réaction aussi extrême, mais ça me bloque complètement, et je ne peux que quitter ses lèvres pour blottir mon visage dans son cou et dissimuler ma réaction. A la fois haletant de frustration et en rage folle envers moi, je réfléchis à toute vitesse sur la manière de gérer la suite des évènements.

— Pas besoin de se précipiter, je finis par dire. On a tout le temps, maintenant...

Le regard qu'elle me lance a de quoi faire fuir une armée de soldats.

— Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre, me réplique-t-elle. Et toi non plus.

— Je sais, mais... je préfère... qu'on y aille doucement... Qu'on profite d'être ensemble, et tranquilles, sans personne pour nous déranger. Tu m'as manqué, et pas que pour...

— Le sexe ? J'espère bien...

Son regard est moins en colère, et elle finit même par se glisser à côté de moi. J'en profite pour me coller à elle et poser ma tête sur son épaule, tandis qu'elle entreprend de laisser courir ses doigts sur le haut de mon dos. Je commence à lui raconter ce qu'il s'est passé pendant son absence, sans omettre ce que j'ai découvert sur Christina et Matthew. On discute un peu de ce sujet, mais très vite, alors qu'elle me parle de ce qu'elle voudrait ajouter dans notre appartement, l'effet de sa voix douce et de ses caresses me fait sombrer dans le sommeil. J'essaie de lutter mais la fatigue et les émotions accumulées remportent la bataille.

* * *

Voili voilou, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Et promis, j'essaie de ne pas mettre quasiment 6 mois à vous écrire la suite.

A bientôt, et même si le temps passe, je vous promets que je n'arrêterai pas d'écrire cette histoire.


	12. Chapter 12

Tada, c'est moi !

Oui, je sais vous n'y croyiez plus, et je m'excuse du délai. Comme je vous l'ai dit, beaucoup de changements dans ma vie perso, ça ralentit le temps libre pour écrire et publier. Mais voilà, ça y est, j'ai fini ce chapitre 12, et le voici. Je précise que c'est un chapitre clé dans mon histoire. Et qu'il y a un peu de lemon (mais un tout petit peu).

Mais avant toute chose, les réponses à vos commentaires :

**Julie Alice Potter : **Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis contente si ce chapitre t'a plus. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci.

**Courtney Ackles :** Merci pour ton commentaire, contente si la scène des retrouvailles t'a plue. Entre temps, j'ai vu "Allegiant", que j'ai bien aimé, plus que "Insurgent" en fait. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**Madame D713 :** Merci pour ton commentaire ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**Star9951 :** Merci pour ton commentaire. C'est vrai que la fin du livre de VR est frustrante, c'est aussi un peu pour ça que j'écris cette histoire - mais pas que. Mais je respecte la fin, aussi énervante soit-elle. Et j'aime beaucoup Christina, je voulais aussi lui rendre hommage. Je ne savais pas par contre pour l'idée de VR, sur une potentielle suite. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**Anais-Stranger :** J'aimerai être plus rapide, je suis tout autant frustrée que toi. Mais comme je l'ai dit : ce n'est pas la volonté qui me manque, mais le temps. Non, ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre, il y en a encore pas mal à venir. Merci pour ton commentaire.

**Shanny :** Damned, 2h00 pour tout lire, merci pour tout le temps que tu m'as accordé ! J'ai pleuré aussi à la fin du livre, mais pour être sincère (oups, Christina déteint sur moi), je m'y attendais, quasiment depuis le 1er tome. Par contre, j'ai pleuré pour la scène où Uriah s'en va définitivement. Là, j'avais les gros sanglots, les larmes qui coulaient toutes seules... J'ai pas prévu d'écrire du point de vue de Tris, parce que comme tu dis, c'est un personnage hyper complexe et je la cerne pas assez pour prendre sa voix. Tobias et Christina sont plus faciles, en fait. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

**sonia-aissat-h :** Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis touchée que tu considères cette histoire comme la meilleure. Je peux te rassurer que oui, malgré le long délai entre mes chapitres, je continue d'écrire cette histoire, j'ai la ferme intention de la finir pour en écrire une autre (la suite d'une nouvelle que j'ai écrite, et publiée ici si ça t'intéresse). Donc non, je n'abandonne pas, je manque juste de temps. J'espère que tu seras là pour ce nouveau chapitre, et qu'il te plaira.

* * *

**TOBIAS**

Ça fait trois jours que Tris est revenue, et au final, j'ai passé plus de temps au travail qu'avec elle. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que c'est volontaire.

Si je devais me réinjecter le sérum des Audacieux et revivre mon paysage de peurs, j'en aurais peut-être cinq maintenant. Celle de succomber à mes pulsions et de la blesser.

Parce que c'est de ça dont il s'agit : quand je suis près d'elle, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est la déshabiller et revivre cette nuit, cette seule et unique nuit que nous avons passée ensemble, sur le canapé pourri, à faire l'amour. Sauf que dès que je pense à son corps, c'est sa blessure qui s'impose à mes yeux. Les souvenirs de sa sortie du bloc et de son coma reviennent me hanter. Et ça me terrifie tellement que je me bloque complètement.

Je sais que c'est stupide, que Tris est forte et surtout que sa blessure est quasiment guérie. Mais j'ai peur de ma force, de ma passion, et de ce que le mélange de nos deux tempéraments pourrait donner. Alors je fuis, j'évite de rester trop longtemps en contact avec elle, voire même avec elle.

Le problème, c'est qu'elle s'est rendue compte que quelque chose n'allait pas chez moi. Elle a tenté de m'interroger, mais comme elle n'a pas obtenu les réponses qu'elle attendait - après toute une vie à mentir pour couvrir mon père ou pour cacher mon identité, je suis très doué à ce petit jeu -, elle a envoyé Christina me tirer les vers du nez.

Et c'est comme ça que je me suis pris une engueulade phénoménale de la part de l'ancienne Sincère, qui s'est terminée par un "fais en sorte d'assouvir vos hormones, ou je te jure que je m'en mêle !".

Là, je n'ai vraiment plus le choix. Il va falloir que j'arrête de cogiter de la sorte, parce que Chris serait totalement capable de mettre son grain de sel, et c'est quelque chose dont je ne veux absolument pas être témoin. Ou victime…

Ça fait donc dix minutes que j'attends dans la cage d'escaliers de notre étage, à alterner entre volonté de trouver une énième excuse et encouragements à arrêter de réfléchir et profiter de l'instant présent. Je finis par me traiter d'idiot et me secouer à la rejoindre, advienne que pourra.

J'ai à peine ouvert la porte que je me retrouve tiré à l'intérieur, avant d'être plaqué contre le mur. Tris se jette à mon cou pour m'embrasser, avant de presque m'arracher mon blouson et mon sweat-shirt. J'avoue, ça n'est pas évident de lui résister, et même si une petite portion de moi me murmure de faire attention, la majeure partie me hurle d'en profiter et de lui déchirer son t-shirt en retour. D'ailleurs, c'est le seul vêtement qu'elle porte, un des miens qui lui arrive juste au niveau des cuisses. Comme celui dont elle était vêtue la première fois où on a dormi dans le même lit, chez les Fraternels. A ce souvenir, je jette aux orties mes dernières retenues et je la soulève pour qu'elle soit à ma hauteur. Elle enroule ses jambes autour de mes hanches et je me dirige rapidement vers la chambre. Mais j'aperçois la table en chemin, et j'y fais une halte pour lui retirer son t-shirt. Elle ne porte plus qu'une culotte, et je prends quelques minutes pour la regarder : ses yeux, sa bouche, son corps… Je sais qu'elle complexe sur sa petite poitrine, mais peu m'importe la taille de ses seins, la blancheur de sa peau, ou son aspect fragile. C'est Tris. Pour moi, il n'y a rien de plus beau au monde, de plus doux, de plus passionné qu'elle.

Je pose les mains de chaque côté de son visage avant de venir embrasser ses lèvres. Puis je laisse glisser mes doigts sur son cou, ses épaules, pour ensuite descendre vers ses seins. A ce contact, son baiser s'intensifie, et ses mains se faufilent sous mon t-shirt. Mais alors que j'aurais aimé qu'elles remontent de mon ventre vers mon torse, elles s'arrêtent sur la ceinture de mon jean et entreprennent de l'ouvrir.

Ok, je veux bien être passionné, mais là, comme ça, sur la table, c'est un peu trop…

— Tris, attend…

J'essaie d'échapper à son baiser, mais elle me retient de toutes ses forces.

— On a assez attendu, halète-t-elle en défaisant le premier bouton de ma braguette.

Si je la porte et que je me précipite vers la chambre, il y a un risque pour qu'elle me fasse trébucher et que ce soit le sol qui accueille nos ébats. Qu'est-ce qui est le pire : le carrelage ou la table ? Non, aucun des deux ne me convient. Mais Tris a l'air de n'en avoir rien à faire.

— Non, Tris, écoute, je…

— Quoi ? !

Là, elle est furieuse. Avec ses joues rouges et ses yeux qui flamboient, j'ai intérêt à bien choisir mes mots sous peine de me prendre une engueulade dont je me souviendrais toute ma vie. Pire que celle de Christina...

— Pas ici, je lui dis. Pas comme ça…

— Où, alors ? ! Le canapé et le lit n'ont pas l'air de t'inspirer, vu la manière dont tu m'esquives depuis que je suis revenue.

— Je ne t'esquive pas, je…

— Alors c'est quoi ta raison, Tobias ? ! Pourquoi tu me repousses comme ça ? ! Tu sais, tu agis tellement bizarrement que j'ai l'impression que… enfin… que tu ne me trouves plus… attirante.

— NON ! C'est pas ça, c'est pas toi, c'est moi, c'est juste que…

— C'est juste que quoi ? !

Là, je crois que j'ai plus le choix. Il n'y a que la vérité qui la satisfera. J'espère juste que ça ne va pas la mettre plus en colère qu'elle ne l'est maintenant.

— C'est juste que… j'ai…peur… de te blesser…

— Euh, Tobias, il n'y a que les premières fois où ça fait mal… Après, enfin, je crois, ça va mieux. Donc…

— Je parle de ta blessure !

— Elle est guérie. Ou quasiment tout du moins. Plus qu'un tout petit pansement, plus de points de sutures, rien qu'une vilaine cicatrice qui croûte… Alors c'est quoi ton argument ?

— Mais c'est ça ! J'ai peur de te blesser, de te faire mal, que tu souffres et que… Je sais que c'est stupide, mais… Ça me terrifie de t'imaginer un jour comme quand… Tu es sortie du bloc… Que tu étais dans le coma… Je…

— Tobias, arrête…

Elle se dresse et vient embrasser mes lèvres. Doucement au début, puis avec un peu plus de force et de passion par la suite. Mais alors que je commence à y prendre goût, elle s'arrête.

— Ça, ça ne me fait pas mal, me dit-elle. Sauf quand ça s'arrête.

Puis elle prend mes mains, les pose sur ses épaules, et les fait glisser sur sa peau, sur ses seins. Mes doigts frôlent ses tétons, qui se durcissent et la font gémir.

— Ça non plus, murmure-t-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Mes mains continuent leur descente, jusqu'à sa taille, ses hanches. Elle pose ensuite les siennes sur le bas de mon t-shirt et s'emploie à me l'enlever. Puis elle vient poser ses paumes sur mon torse, et je ne peux retenir un frisson à ce contact. Quand je pense que pendant toute ma vie, j'ai été sauvage, à fuir tout contact physique, même amical, je suis devenu gourmand de ses caresses, de sa peau contre la mienne.

— Ça te blesse, ce geste ? me demande-t-elle avec un petit sourire narquois.

— Bien sûr que non, je grommelle en reposant mes mains sur ses hanches, me demandant ce que je dois faire avec sa petite culotte, ce qu'elle attend de moi à ce sujet.

— Et ça ?

Elle se plaque contre moi, peau contre peau, et ses mains dans mon dos se crispent, comme si elle voulait me griffer mais sans aller jusqu'au bout de son geste. Cette étreinte, c'est celle qu'elle a eu quand je suis entré en elle pour la première fois, quand la passion qu'il y avait entre nous lui a fait mal. A ce moment-là, je m'en étais presque voulu, mais je ne pouvais rien y faire, à part guetter sa réaction, et essayer par la suite de lui donner le plaisir qu'on attendait tous les deux. Et je ne m'en étais pas trop mal sorti.

Je me penche pour l'embrasser, mais elle se dérobe, et je m'interroge avant de me rappeler qu'elle m'a posé une question. Mais je n'ai pas envie de parler, là, maintenant, j'ai envie d'elle, c'est tout. Et soudain, je réalise à quel point j'ai pu l'énerver en la fuyant ainsi. Quel idiot j'ai fait…

— Non…

Et je l'embrasse, sans lui laisser le temps de dire quelque chose. Je la serre dans mes bras, de toutes mes forces, comme elle l'aime, puis je la soulève et reprends ma route vers la chambre, tandis qu'elle enroule ses jambes autour de ma taille.

On s'écroule sur le lit, sans parvenir à s'arrêter de s'embrasser. Ses mains ont déjà réussi à déboutonner la braguette de mon pantalon et elle s'évertue à le faire glisser sur mes jambes. A grands regrets, je m'arrache à son baiser pour pouvoir finir de l'ôter ainsi que mes chaussures. Quand je me redresse, je la surprends en train de me regarder. Elle rougit en croisant mon regard, et je me sens m'empourprer à mon tour. On a beau être un couple, on reste des Altruistes qui n'ont jamais cru en eux, avec leurs complexes et leurs craintes. Je m'approche doucement, monte à quatre pattes sur le lit, au dessus d'elle, tandis qu'elle se recule pour atteindre les oreillers, et être à ma hauteur. Nos corps se touchent et alors que je la regarde dans les yeux, j'ai envie de dire quelque chose, de commenter ce moment, mais rien ne me vient. Et puis, est-ce vraiment utile ?

J'embrasse ses lèvres, avant de glisser dans son cou, puis sur son épaule. Lorsque j'arrive au niveau de ses seins, elle se cambre sous moi en gémissant, ses mains se serrant sur mes épaules. Je continue à disperser des baisers sur son ventre, et alors que j'arrive à la lisière de son sous-vêtement, je le fais lentement glisser tout en embrassant sa hanche. Dès qu'elle a une jambe de libérée, je reviens sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser, et je sens ses mains se précipiter le long de mon dos, jusqu'au creux de mes reins. Elle hésite un peu, puis les glisse dans mon boxer pour le faire descendre le long de mes jambes.

Voilà, nous y sommes, totalement nus l'un contre l'autre, et la même hésitation nous prend, comme lors de notre première fois. Je plonge dans ses yeux, pour y trouver un accord que je sais déjà acquis. Elle me sourit, et augmente la pression de ses mains sur mes hanches, pour m'inciter à me rapprocher. Mais au lieu d'y céder, je préfère m'écarter pour aller farfouiller dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Christina m'a avoué ce qu'elle y avait caché, et je me dis que c'est plus prudent. Pour notre première fois, nous n'en avions pas, et même si ça a été très agréable, nous avons été totalement inconscients, je dois l'admettre. Et être Audacieux ne doit pas nous priver d'une certaine prudence, tout de même.

Enfiler ce foutu préservatif est un grand moment de solitude pour moi, parce que la précipitation me fait trembler, et que ma pudeur naturelle me met mal à l'aise de me toucher ainsi. Mais je finis par y arriver, et je me retourne enfin vers elle.

Ça a beau être ma deuxième fois, j'ai un trac monstre, et je lis dans son regard que c'est pareil pour elle. J'espère qu'un jour, nous n'aurons plus cette petite hésitation, qu'on se lancera sans réfléchir. Qu'on sera capables de profiter de l'instant présent, tout simplement.

L'un contre l'autre, mes mains sur ses hanches, les siennes autour de mon cou, je cherche une dernière fois dans son regard un accord de sa part, ou une hésitation. Mais je ne vois rien d'autre que du désir et de l'impatience.

Je l'embrasse en même temps que je la pénètre, et à partir de cet instant précis, je perds toute notion de temps. Tout mon monde se résume à elle, moi, nous. Et plus rien d'autre ne compte.

* * *

Je ne reprends pied dans la réalité qu'un peu plus tard, alors que je suis allongé sur le dos, servant de matelas humain à une Tris haletante. Je sens son souffle précipité dans mon cou, et je me rends compte que mes mains sont toujours crispées sur ses hanches. Je desserre mon étreinte et entreprend à la place de caresser son dos. Je la sens qui frissonne, et quelques instants plus tard, elle se laisse glisser sur le côté. Je me tourne vers elle et remonte le drap sur ses jambes.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas froid, dit-elle en me souriant. C'est même plutôt le contraire.

— Je sais. Mais je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade. Nous sommes en hiver, ne l'oublie pas.

— Toujours à veiller sur moi, hein ?

— Oui. Il y a des habitudes qui ne sont pas faciles à perdre…

On reste ainsi plusieurs minutes, à se regarder dans les yeux sans parler. Je sens l'adrénaline qui s'évapore, et la fatigue qui me rattrape. Mes yeux sont lourds, le sommeil m'appelle. Mais je ne veux pas dormir. Pas tout de suite. Je veux profiter encore de ce moment si parfait. Je me sens tellement en paix, sensation que je n'ai quasiment pas - pour ne pas dire jamais - connue, que je veux en savourer la moindre seconde. Je me force à garder les yeux ouverts, plongé dans son regard à elle, mais mon esprit décide de rejouer quelques uns de mes souvenirs les plus heureux : la petite figurine en verre qu'Evelyn m'avait offert, ma cérémonie du choix, la rencontre avec Amar, Zeke, Shauna, le premier baiser que j'ai échangé avec Tris, ainsi que tous ceux qui ont suivis, et le moment de son réveil. Et bien sûr, notre premier nuit, et puis ce qui vient de se passer, il y a quelques minutes. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, et j'entends la voix de Tris qui m'appelle, et c'est à ce moment que je me rends compte que j'étais en train de m'endormir.

— Tobias ? m'appelle-t-elle de sa voix douce.

— Hmmm… Non, je ne dors pas…

— Si, tu dors. Mais tu en as besoin, c'est tellement bon de dormir et rêver…

J'essaie de rouvrir les yeux mais le sommeil m'attire de toutes ses forces, et j'ai dû mal à rester concentré sur ses paroles.

— Je ne rêve pas… je parviens à articuler avec beaucoup de mal.

— Si, tu es en train d'avoir un très grand et beau rêve. Mais tu vas bientôt te réveiller. Et quand ce moment sera arrivé, je veux que tu me fasses une promesse.

— Tu te trompes, je somnole, mais je ne dors pas. La preuve, je t'entends très distinctement et je te réponds.

— Tobias, promets-moi…

C'est vraiment bizarre que je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux. Et sa voix, malgré ce que je viens de dire, me parait de plus en plus lointaine.

— Tu t'es levée ? J'ai l'impression que tu es à l'autre bout de la pièce…

— Tobias, promets-moi…

Je commence à paniquer. Je n'aime pas ça, cette façon qu'elle a presque de me supplier. Ce n'est pas son genre. Ou alors c'est qu'il s'agit de quelque chose de très important.

— Oui, je te promets ce que tu veux, mais reviens te coucher. J'ai froid sans ton corps contre le mien…

— Tobias, promets-moi qu'à ton réveil, tu continueras à te battre et à survivre. Tu n'essaieras pas une nouvelle fois de tout oublier, tu accepteras l'aide de tes amis, et tu vivras. Et surtout, promets-moi qu'un jour, tu aimeras de nouveau. Tu mérites tellement d'être heureux.

J'ai l'impression d'être de nouveau dans mon paysage des peurs, à me battre contre une nouvelle terreur que je n'ai encore jamais affrontée, et de ne pas savoir comment m'en sortir. J'ai l'impression que mes paupières sont soudées, et j'ai beau tâtonner tout autour de moi, je ne sens plus Tris, et sa voix n'est qu'un murmure.

— Tobias…

Je dois tendre l'oreille et me concentrer uniquement sur ses paroles, mais ça devient de plus en plus impossible de la percevoir.

— Je t'aime… Je suis désolée de t'avoir abandonné…

Et soudain je me réveille. Je me redresse en position assise dans mon lit et je tâtonne pour allumer la lumière. Lorsque la petite lampe illumine enfin la pièce, je ne reconnais pas tout de suite où je me trouve. Ce n'est pas notre lit, ni notre chambre. Tout est tellement vide, épuré, triste.

Et puis je me souviens. Je comprends…

Tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Tris est morte en affrontant David. Elle nous a tous sauvés, en donnant sa vie pour cette cause qu'elle chérissait tant. Et moi je suis seul depuis. Hier, j'ai dispersé ses cendres au-dessus de la ville, et je n'ai plus rien d'elle, à part mes souvenirs.

Ces souvenirs qui parfois sont moins douloureux, mais qui, trop souvent encore, me lacèrent le cœur et me laisse à vif pendant des jours, voire des semaines.

Tris est morte et tout cela n'était qu'un rêve...

* * *

Bon, voilà, maintenant, je pense que vous me détestez tous.

Mais laissez-moi vous expliquer pourquoi j'ai voulu écrire cette histoire ainsi.

Comme je vous le disais un peu plus haut, même si la fin du tome 3 est cruelle et triste, elle ne m'a pas surprise, ni choquée. Depuis la fin du tome 1, je sais que Tris va se sacrifier. Parce qu'elle est une Altruiste, parce qu'elle aime sa famille et ses amis, et que le sacrifice de ses parents la traumatise encore plus que ce qu'elle montre. C'était donc logique pour moi qu'elle donne sa vie pour eux, c'était du Tris tout craché.

Autre raison : en tant qu'auteur amateur, je respecte énormément VR, qui a choisit une fin de trilogie risquée, cruelle, et anticonformiste. Je respecte qu'elle s'en soit tenue à son scénario, envers et contre tous, en sachant pertinemment les réactions que ça allait provoquer. Pour faire le parallèle avec une autre auteur YA, je trouve que la fin de Hunger Games (trilogie que j'ai ADORE pourtant) est trop facile, et ça gâche un peu tout ce que j'ai ressenti tout au long des trois tomes.

Donc voilà, tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, Tris est bien morte, et Tobias est bien seul. Maintenant, les chapitres à venir vont parler de la réalité, et j'espère que malgré tout, vous allez continuer à me suivre.


End file.
